Nano(s)
by Alena-Z
Summary: Un matin de janvier 1996, Harry se réveille brusquement. Rien de plus commun qu'un début de journée dans un dortoir de Gryffondor ? Mais désormais, aucun lever ne ressemblera aux autres, et chaque heure qui passe s'avère plus intrigante que la précédente. Ce qui se trame à Poudlard pourrait bien dépasser les limites de la magie... sauf peut-être pour qui sait lire entre les lignes?
1. 1

1.

Un immense soleil bleu baignait la forêt d'une lumière diaphane. Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû emporter un parapluie, mais l'arrivée inopinée d'un éléphant vêtu d'une robe de sorcier jaune poussin le détourna momentanément de ses préoccupations. Ils cheminèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, l'éléphant déblatérant sans discontinuer sur la hausse du prix des baskets tandis qu'Harry se demandait si son compagnon avait été réparti à Gryffondor du temps de sa jeunesse et, le cas échéant, s'il avait réussi à passer dans le trou du portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils furent soudainement interrompus lorsque le sol s'ouvrit devant eux, dévoilant un gouffre infernal au creux duquel un orchestre de gobelins jouait _Un chaudron plein de passion_ avec un entrain particulièrement contagieux. Harry et l'éléphant, qui était désormais vêtu d'un costume de bain des plus seyants, échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de se lancer dans une valse tourbillonnante. « Pourvu que mes sourcils ne se transforment pas en pastèques », songea Harry juste avant de se réveiller.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Tout en tâtonnant sur la table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes, il tâcha de saisir les bribes du rêve très étrange qu'il venait de faire – pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier ainsi les errances nocturnes d'un élève d'une école de magie où la métamorphose, les sortilèges et les animaux fantasmagoriques étaient monnaie courante. Il se leva machinalement et manqua de trébucher sur les chaussures qui traînaient au pied de son lit. Il faudrait un jour qu'il prenne le temps d'expliquer à Ron la différence entre un placard et le tapis qui séparait leurs deux lits. Avisant la tignasse rousse qui reposait sur l'oreiller voisin, il envisagea l'espace d'un instant de mettre à exécution la vengeance dont il avait rêvé les 455 fois précédentes où il s'était pris les pieds dans les chaussures de son ami mais pour la 456e fois, il se rappela également qu'un Ron à peine réveillé était suffisamment grognon au naturel pour qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas en l'assommant avec ses propres souliers au débotté. Après s'être habillé en faisant le plus de bruit possible – quoiqu'attentif à l'humeur de Ron, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas laisser son crime impuni pour autant – il quitta le dortoir… et le regretta immédiatement. Colin Crivey, les yeux étincelants et un sourire dément plaqué sur le visage, l'attendait derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama ce dernier avec un enthousiasme débordant.

\- Salut Colin… lui répondit mollement Harry en tâchant désespérément de trouver une échappatoire – pour la première fois de sa vie, il envia même Queudver et sa capacité à se transformer en rat à volonté.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ! Tu es prêt ? reprit Colin, l'air plus heureux que jamais.

\- Euh… aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se passer aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, tu m'avais promis que tu m'apprendrais à tenir sur un balai volant, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, se souvint Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Le pauvre Colin risquait d'être à nouveau déçu, mais sa tranquillité n'avait pas de prix, et Harry était prêt à s'accommoder une fois de plus du sursaut de mauvaise conscience qui accompagnerait le moment où le visage radieux de Colin se décomposerait.

\- Mais je t'avais dit que nous le ferions le jour de la Sainte-Gudule, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il avec un air faussement embêté.

Colin hocha la tête frénétiquement, ce qui n'était pas du tout la réaction qu'il avait escompté provoquer.

\- Oui… et la Sainte-Gudule, c'est aujourd'hui ! conclut le jeune Gryffondor d'une voix jubilante.

\- Quoi ?! Tu en es bien certain ? s'étrangla Harry, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

\- Oui, tu penses bien ! Ça fait des semaines que je l'attends, ajouta-t-il en lui collant sous le nez un calendrier de poche sur lequel une date était entourée d'un énorme cercle rouge.

Juste en dessous, le dicton du jour (« à la Sainte-Gudule, pluie de pustules ») soulignait la terrible évidence, et Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître que la sainte patronne était effectivement celle qu'il avait eu le malheur de mentionner quatre mois plus tôt. Il songea avec amertume à ce que lui avait alors dit Hermione : « Un jour, ce petit jeu se retournera contre toi, il finira bien par se rendre compte que tu inventes systématiquement des dates qui n'existent pas. » Une fois de plus, son amie avait surestimé son intellect, puisqu'il avait lui-même lamentablement fait échouer sa manœuvre d'évitement en piochant un saint qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire. La voix de Colin le tira de ses sombres réflexions :

\- On y va, alors ?

\- Où ça ? demanda bêtement Harry, qui ne savait lui-même plus trop s'il essayait de gagner du temps ou s'il avait réellement le cerveau aussi abîmé que ce que proclamait Malfoy depuis des années.

\- Au terrain de Quidditch, bien sûr !

\- Mais… je… je ne peux pas y aller maintenant, je dois aller en cours ce matin ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à saisir une excuse un tant soit peu valable.

\- Oh… je pensais que nous aurions le temps d'y aller avant, en sautant le petit-déjeuner, rétorqua Colin, un brin déconfit.

\- Non, voyons, un vrai athlète ne manque jamais le repas le plus important de la journée, lui répondit Harry d'un ton assuré, espérant que son aura de joueur de Quidditch émérite suffirait à faire oublier à Colin que lui-même avait bien du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit avant un match.

\- Oh, d'accord, bien sûr, admit Colin en baissant la tête. Plus tard aujourd'hui alors ?

\- Euh… oui, naturellement ! Nous allons bien trouver un moment ! assura Harry d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que possible tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Rogue pour que ce dernier lui inflige une retenue suffisamment coriace pour occuper tous les derniers créneaux de son emploi du temps.

\- Oui ! Tu veux que nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble ? suggéra Colin avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.

\- Oh, euh, c'est gentil, j'aimerais bien, mais… euh… je dois aller réveiller Ron, il va encore être en retard sinon, bredouilla Harry.

\- Ça marche, on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors. Bon petit-déjeuner, et évite les rognons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, rognon, tu le seras déjà bien assez quand tu réaliseras que tu n'as plus d'excuses et que tu vas être obligé de tenir ta promesse, répondit Colin avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Cette sortie laissa Harry pantois. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui le surprenait le plus : que Colin, qu'il avait toujours cru aussi imperméable à l'humour que le cuir de dragon l'était à la pluie, ose un calembour aussi acrobatique, ou qu'il ait en fait conscience du fait qu'Harry le menait en bateau depuis des mois. S'arrachant à son hébétude, il finit par descendre à son tour les marches, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent dans la salle commune et vérifié que Colin n'y était plus, il fit quelques pas, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par la plaisanterie de son jeune camarade. Le rire d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées, et son étonnement s'accrut encore lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était en compagnie de Lavande et de Parvati, qui étaient à peu près aussi drôles que sa tante Pétunia. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il s'avança, l'air de rien, et tenta de saisir ce qu'il se disait de si amusant :

\- Et là… là, suffoqua Parvati, une main sur les côtes, je lui ai dit : « mais non ! Rouge ! Les petits pois sont rouges ! »

Les trois filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, et Harry, particulièrement confus, sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire réjoui. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir compris la plaisanterie, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui donnait envie de rire comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendue.

Hermione, qui reprenait juste son souffle, l'aperçut alors et lui adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire radieux. Ils convinrent de ne pas attendre Ron pour aller déjeuner, et Harry, prenant son courage à deux mains et son sac de cours de la troisième, décida de confier son étonnement à son amie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Colin a toujours été très drôle, c'est juste que tu ne l'as jamais côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour t'en rendre compte.

\- On parle bien du même Colin ? Celui qui nous suit partout avec un appareil photo et prend au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'on lui dit, au point que Ron a dû lui courir après jusqu'à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite la fois où il lui a dit d'aller voir chez les Acromentules si on n'y était pas ?

\- Ah, je croyais que tu parlais du poisson, d'ailleurs avec une petite sauce au beurre, c'est délicieux. Bien sûr qu'on parle du même Colin, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Ron et toi êtes parfois tellement absorbés par votre propre petit numéro que vous ne remarquez même pas que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir un peu d'humour, lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

\- Si tu fais référence à la fois où on n'a pas ri à la blague du troll et du sorcier unijambiste, je suis désolé mais ce n'était vraiment pas…

\- Cette blague est très amusante pour quiconque possède un minimum de culture, le coupa Hermione d'un air pincé. Mais là n'est pas la question, pas besoin d'être un sphinx pour s'en rendre compte, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger gloussement.

\- Un sphinx ? demanda Harry, désormais tout à fait perdu.

\- Un sphinx, tu sais ? La grosse bête qui t'arrache la tête si tu ne réponds pas correctement à sa question ? C'est une plaisanterie, Harry ! Décidément, tu es navrant.

\- Qui est un navet ? demanda Ron, qui venait de les rejoindre à table avec un air passablement ensommeillé.

\- Celui qui pose la question, répondit Hermione avec un air digne qui cachait mal l'éclat amusé au fond de ses yeux.

\- Madame est un peu soupe-au-lait ce matin, signala Harry avec un air entendu à Ron.

\- Il y a de quoi, s'il y a des navets qui traînent dans le coin, répondit ce dernier d'un air gourmand. Avec un peu de pomme de terre et de poireau, ça fait des potages délicieux.

Hermione lui lança un sourire appréciateur et mordit dans sa tartine d'un air triomphant tandis que Harry les regardait tour à tour, éberlué. Ron qui plaisantait à peine réveillé, et avec Hermione en plus ? Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il en était maintenant certain. Le pire, songea-t-il, était qu'il avait lui-même réprimé un éclat de rire en entendant la boutade de Ron, laquelle l'aurait à peine fait sourire en temps normal – aucun esprit sensé ne pouvait faire une plaisanterie valable à propos d'un navet.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient ensemble en cours de Sortilèges, Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille le bavardage joyeux de Ron et Hermione, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'interroger. Était-il devenu aussi paranoïaque qu'un Maugrey Fol'œil sous poudre de mandragore ? Sans l'œil magique pour compenser tous les désagréments qu'impliquait ce statut, cette perspective n'avait rien d'attirante. Il redoubla d'attention durant le cours qui suivit, fronçant les sourcils à chaque semblant de boutade que laissait échapper le professeur Flitwick. Il lui trouvait l'air bien réjoui, mais il se rendait compte avec une certaine honte qu'il ne lui avait jamais prêté une immense attention. Avait-il toujours eu ce petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il les regardait marmonner une incantation en écorchant un mot sur trois ? Avait-il coutume de plaisanter avec Seamus tandis qu'il éteignait le feu que celui-ci ne manquait jamais de déclencher lorsqu'il s'exerçait à lancer un nouveau sort ? Et si Hermione avait raison après tout ? À force de rire toujours des mêmes choses avec Ron, peut-être avait-il négligé l'humour des autres et pris le melon, quand bien même ce n'était plus du tout la saison. Cette dernière pensée le fit frémir, voilà qu'il faisait lui-même de mauvais calembours contre sa volonté. Ou bien ces traits d'esprit frappeur avaient-ils toujours été là, tapis à la frontière de sa conscience, prêts à surgir dès qu'il baisserait sa garde ? Le cours de Divination ne l'éclaira pas davantage, les allégations du professeur Trelawney étant toujours aussi fantaisistes que d'habitude. Il est vrai qu'elle avait laissé échapper un drôle de son lorsqu'elle avait prétendu lire dans la boule de cristal de Neville que le lendemain serait un grand jour pour lui puisqu'il allait enfin se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait rangé son Rappeltout… mais il était difficile d'estimer si elle réprimait un fou-rire ou avait seulement des douleurs d'estomac lorsqu'elle avait ensuite ajouté d'un ton aussi dramatique que possible que malheureusement, elle avait aussi vu qu'il n'arriverait cependant pas pour autant à se rappeler ce que l'objet magique essayait de lui faire retrouver.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards suspicieux autour de lui, sursautant au moindre éclat de rire tout en combattant l'envie d'y succomber lui aussi, quand bien même il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Une fois attablé, il n'écouta que distraitement l'anecdote que racontait Neville et qui fit pleurer de rire la moitié des Gryffondor présents. Il était apparemment question de sa grand-mère, de contrôleurs du réseau de Cheminette et d'une baguette magique qui avait fini dans un certain nombre d'orifices, et Harry était à deux doigts de céder au rire qui montait malgré tout dans sa poitrine lorsque de l'autre côté de la table, Seamus se changea soudainement en canari, déclenchant une vague d'hilarité à travers toute la Grande Salle. Entre deux hoquets, Harry songea soudain à une manière évidente de répondre à ses interrogations : il devait s'adresser à des experts en la matière, et il en avait justement deux sous la main.

Lorsque le chahut provoqué par la métamorphose de Seamus se fut un peu apaisé et que ce dernier eut recouvré sa forme humaine – à l'exception de quelque plumes bien placées que tout le monde se garda bien de lui signaler – Harry fit signe aux jumeaux Weasley, qui saluaient la foule d'un air faussement modeste.

\- Alors Harry, on vient contrôler son investissement ? Comme tu peux le constater, les crèmes Canari fonctionnent toujours aussi bien, assura George avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Il reste encore quelques améliorations à apporter non ?

\- Tu parles des plumes résiduelles ? Enfin, Harry, je pensais que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça… attends de voir ce que ça va donner quand il va essayer de s'asseoir dessus, ajouta Fred avec un sourire diabolique.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, concéda Harry en riant de bon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais vous voir… En fait, j'ai besoin de… d'un avis, disons.

\- Oui, tu es très joli garçon, mais non, nous ne voulons pas aller au bal avec toi, répondit Fred d'un air désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Harry en éclatant pourtant de rire. Voilà, c'est exactement de ça que je voulais vous parler, enchaîna-t-il en pointant sa propre gorge du doigt.

\- Si c'est à propos de ce rire de petite fille que tu viens de nous faire entendre, désolé mon vieux mais nous n'y sommes pour rien, il va falloir que tu regardes la réalité en face, enchaîna George en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Pour des gens qui ont inventé les Oreilles à Rallonge, vous avez sacrément du mal à écouter ce qu'on vous dit, railla Harry. Taisez-vous deux secondes et regardez autour de vous, il n'y a rien qui vous paraît anormal ?

\- Fred et George échangèrent un regard perplexe et jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule, avisant la Grande Salle où une Serpentarde de sixième année avait entrepris de réinterpréter la chanson du Choixpeau en des termes particulièrement fleuris. L'air toujours aussi dubitatif, ils se retournèrent ensemble vers Harry :

\- À part la nouvelle coiffure de Chourave, qui a l'air d'être passée un peu trop près de la Tentacula vénéneuse, je ne vois rien d'inhabituel, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, ça et le petit rigolo qui nous tient la jambe au lieu de nous laisser aller poursuivre nos tests sur des 1ère années, sinon, vraiment, je ne vois pas, ajouta George avec un hochement de tête.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne trouvez pas que… tout le monde est, je ne sais pas… trop joyeux ?

\- Trop joyeux ? De mémoire de Fred, une telle chose n'est encore jamais arrivée ici.

\- Tu te trompes, Fred c'est moi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument, parole de George.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai pu penser que vous alliez pouvoir m'aider, lâcha Harry, dépité autant par leur réponse que par le sourire qu'il sentait pointer malgré ses efforts pour maîtriser les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- C'est parce que tu confonds tout, Médée, c'est celle qui tue ses enfants, alors que nous c'est l'inverse, on serait plutôt du genre à étrangler notre mère, expliqua George d'un ton docte. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde ici est toujours aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude, c'est promis.

\- Et c'est tant mieux, ajouta Fred, sans quoi notre petit commerce aurait du souci à se faire. Tiens, regarde ce pauvre Poufsouffle à l'air si blasé. Hey, toi ! Une petite pastille, ça te tenterait ?

Harry se hâta de les quitter, craignant autant les effets de la pseudo-gourmandise que de constater qu'ils pourraient bien malgré tout amuser le malheureux cobaye. Lui qui s'était attendu à être soulagé après avoir parlé aux jumeaux se sentait encore plus confus. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, cette dernière le taquina sur son air sombre et l'invita à se détendre un peu :

\- Harry, je t'assure que tu te fais des idées. Et quand bien même il y aurait quoi que ce soit d'anormal, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ce ne serait pas bien grave si ça se traduisait par des gens plus gais que d'habitude, non ?

\- Oui, et puis tu vas voir qu'après avoir passé deux heures en compagnie de Malfoy et Rogue, tu vas vite te rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une impression passagère, renchérit Ron. D'ailleurs, tu as fini ton devoir sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle ? Je sèche pour la conclusion.

\- Tu sèches si souvent, Ron, que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu prends encore la peine de te couvrir quand il pleut, soupira Hermione en caressant distraitement Pattenrond.

\- Et ça, ça te paraît normal ? s'exclama Harry d'un ton triomphant en se tournant vers Ron, qui lorgnait sur le parchemin qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à ranger.

\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter encore plus, mon vieux, mais elle me sort ce genre de choses à peu près une fois par semaine, en fait.

\- À vrai dire, la fréquence dépend de la feignantise dont tu as fait preuve et de l'audace avec laquelle tu tentes de le nier, répondit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres d'un air sévère pour masquer le sourire qui s'y dessinait. Allez, prenez vos affaires et allons-y, ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, ou nous allons être en retard en cours de potions, et ça risque de ne pas faire rire grand monde, n'en déplaise à Harry.

Le philtre qu'ils durent préparer cet après-midi-là était particulièrement difficile, aussi Harry eut-il peu d'attention à accorder au reste de la classe pendant la majeure partie du cours. Il savait pertinemment que Rogue se ferait un plaisir de lui mettre une mauvaise note s'il déviait un tant soit peu des instructions complexes du manuel, et les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de son chaudron le déconcentraient déjà bien assez. Il venait de terminer d'incorporer la poudre de scolopendre lorsqu'il réalisa soudain que le léger sifflement qui s'élevait de la table derrière lui n'était pas dû à l'ébullition d'une potion mais était en fait une sorte de long gloussement étouffé. Harry se retourna et découvrit Neville et Seamus, rouge brique à force de se retenir de rire devant le numéro de claquettes qu'effectuait sous leurs yeux une racine de gingembre ensorcelée par Dean. Il songea l'espace d'un instant qu'ils feraient mieux de se tenir à carreau s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue, puis se rappela d'un coup que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour éviter son rendez-vous avec Colin. Rogue remontait justement l'allée, évaluant les potions de ses camarades d'un petit coup de baguette magique. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, le gingembre dansant avait retrouvé toute son immobilité et Harry n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée sur la manière de s'y prendre. Rogue haussa légèrement les sourcils en avisant sa potion vert clair, qui aurait été vert émeraude si Harry n'avait pas été distrait par le numéro de claquettes et avait remué convenablement le liquide.

\- M. Potter, une potion manquée, comme d'habitude, je le crains… estima-t-il avec un sourire venimeux qui n'avait rien de craintif.

\- C'est-à-dire que… balbutia Harry, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait envisagé un plan aussi stupide alors qu'il suffisait d'éviter Colin en se cachant quelque part.

\- C'est-à-dire que comme d'habitude, vous êtes incapable de lire correctement des instructions si simples que même un enfant de 6 ans serait capable de les comprendre, le coupa Rogue avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- Peut-être que si nous préparions des potions plus intéressantes qu'un philtre de Broussaille, nous serions moins nombreux à nous endormir sur notre manuel, rétorqua Harry, piqué au vif, en ignorant les gestes d'apaisement que lui adressait Hermione de l'autre côté du rang.

\- Vraiment ? reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Et quel genre de potions éblouissantes le grand M. Potter aurait-il à nous suggérer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui pourrait servir à certains d'entre nous… Tenez, pourquoi pas du shampoing ? proposa Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cette réponse lui vaudrait sans doute bien plus qu'une heure de retenue, mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour éviter Colin et, par la même occasion, rendre à Rogue un peu de l'humiliation quotidienne qu'il lui faisait subir, il était prêt à assumer la sentence.

\- Quelle lumineuse idée, M. Potter, répondit le maître des potions d'un ton mordant. Je doute que vous ayez le niveau suffisant pour réussir autre chose qu'un jus de limace, mais si jamais un tel miracle venait à se produire, prenez garde… on dit des cancres qu'ils font d'excellentes brosses à cheveux, une fois métamorphosés.

Sur ces mots, qui déclenchèrent une cascade de rires dans toute la classe, il remonta l'allée d'un pas vif, sa robe noir tourbillonnant autour de lui comme à l'accoutumée tandis que résonnait la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours. Estomaqué, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, dont l'hilarité semblait teintée d'une certaine perplexité. Une fois sorti du cachot, il s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge lorsque Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. J'avais peur que tu ne me dises que Rogue faisant des plaisanteries au lieu de me coller une année de retenue était parfaitement normal.

\- Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'était la chose la plus drôle ou la plus terrifiante que j'aie jamais vue, commenta Ron avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. En tout cas du coup c'est raté pour ton excuse, il va falloir que tu honores ton rendez-vous… Tu devrais te dépêcher, il fait nuit tôt en ce moment.

\- Avec quelqu'un de normal, ça pourrait sans doute constituer une bonne excuse, mais après ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin, je crois que Colin serait capable de m'imposer une séance de vol dans le noir… Tout plutôt que manquer le rendez-vous de la Sainte-Gudule, marmonna Harry avant de réaliser que Ron et Hermione pouffaient de rire de leur côté. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je disais juste… reprit Ron, que si vous voliez dans le noir, ce serait en quelque sorte une séance… une séance de Colin-maillard, conclut-il en s'esclaffant de plus belle.

\- Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, répondit Harry avec un large sourire qu'il était incapable de retenir, mais je te déteste profondément à cet instant. À ce soir, si Colin ne m'a pas achevé d'ici là.

Comme il s'y attendait, Colin faisait le pied de grue devant la salle commune, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accompagner sur le terrain de Quidditch comme il l'avait maintes fois promis, bien qu'il n'eut jamais envisagé qu'il aurait un jour à le faire pour de bon. Comme il s'y attendait également, Colin était aussi à l'aise sur un balai qu'une carotte sur un hippogriffe. Il fallut plus d'une heure pour lui apprendre à tenir correctement le manche, et encore une autre pour qu'il parvienne à trouver son équilibre et cesse de tomber au bout de trente secondes de vol, sans jamais entamer l'enthousiasme et l'optimisme de son élève. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin la salle commune et que Colin, l'air plus ravi que jamais, rejoignit ses camarades pour aller dîner, Harry s'affala dans un canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- Alors ? C'était si terrible que ça ? demanda Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

\- Oh, oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient autant à monter sur un balai alors qu'il est évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut de lui. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça… Tout du long, il a tenu à me raconter des histoires drôles, qui n'avaient de drôles que le nom. Et le pire… c'est que ça m'a fait rire !

\- Pauvre Harry, condamné à passer un bon moment ! ricana Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ses plaisanteries, qui impliquaient pour la plupart des histoires de pellicules ou de retardateur, et pourtant j'ai ri à en avoir mal aux côtes, répondit Harry, perplexe. Attends de te retrouver plié en deux malgré toi parce qu'il t'aura raconté la blague du journaliste qui photographiait un type appelé Flash, tu feras moins le malin, je t'assure.

Ron haussa les épaules et se replongea dans Balai magazine. Ils évitèrent également le sujet pendant le dîner, même s'il était désormais difficile d'ignorer les éclats de rire qui fusaient d'une table à l'autre. Une fois retournés dans la salle commune, la rédaction du devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick sur les sortilèges de Retroussage les occupa pendant plus d'une heure et détourna un temps Harry de ses inquiétudes, même si les gloussements que laissait échapper Ron à intervalles réguliers faisaient présager le pire. Hermione, en voyant son air préoccupé, se retourna vers lui avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs :

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça… Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très étrange et un peu perturbant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis sûre que c'est un effet de notre imagination et que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre sous peu… Et puis, être forcés de rire, ce n'est pas ce qui pouvait nous arriver de pire, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Elle avait raison, songea Harry en se glissant entre ses draps, c'était sans doute une sorte d'hallucination collective, comme il y en avait eu quelques mois plus tôt lorsque le professeur Chourave avait oublié d'enfermer les mandragores pour la nuit et que ces dernières avait fait flamber sa réserve de chanvre, enfumant toute l'école qui avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. Après tout, ils avaient tous bien besoin de rire, autant prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient.


	3. 2

2.

Harry éternua. Qui avait encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte ? En se penchant pour la refermer, il réalisa que ce n'était pas une vitre mais un cerf-volant. Intrigué, il monta dessus, et le cerf-volant, qui était équipé d'un lit et d'une baignoire, décolla immédiatement. C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait peur du vide, et il se cramponna de toutes ses forces au lampadaire qui était apparu à sa gauche. Le luminaire dégageait une délicieuse odeur de frites, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il arriverait s'il se mettait à jouer du tam-tam dessus. Ne voyant pas de raison de s'en empêcher, il s'y essaya, et le lampadaire se transforma instantanément en serpent à sonnette qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était très malpoli de jouer de la musique sur les gens sans leur demander leur permission. Très gêné, Harry se confondit en excuses et promit de lui offrir un toboggan pour se faire pardonner, ce à quoi le serpent répondit en haussant les épaules avant de se coiffer d'un tricorne et de quitter le cerf-volant d'un air outré. Cette dernière manœuvre déséquilibra Harry et précipita sa chute dans le vide, au cours de laquelle il poussa un long cri qui le réveilla.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le vent, qui avait soufflé toute la nuit, frappait de plus belle contre les carreaux. Le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, Harry garda les yeux fermés encore quelques instants. La chute qui avait mis fin à son rêve l'avait éprouvé, et il sentait confusément que la vue du dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité propre aux matins d'hiver ne saurait le réconforter. Les paupières closes, il écouta la sombre symphonie que jouaient les battements de son cœur affolé et les rafales de vent, accompagnées de temps à autre d'un grognement lâché par l'un des dormeurs voisins. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Sans doute trop tard pour se rendormir et oublier pour de bon son rêve, songea Harry avec amertume. Se résignant à affronter la dure réalité, il entrouvrit une paupière encore lourde de sommeil. Le maigre rideau qui camouflait la fenêtre laissait passer une lumière faiblarde qui peinait à éclairer le reste du dortoir, créant un jeu d'ombres mouvantes et d'obscures masses indéterminées. Exception faite de la tempête, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Harry pensa avec un frisson à la salle commune glaciale où le feu avait dû mourir tard dans la soirée, faute d'âmes à réchauffer. Poudlard avait beau être le plus beau foyer qu'il ait jamais connu, il fallait bien reconnaître que l'immense château était lugubre en hiver, avec ses longs couloirs battus par le vent, ses salles de classe gelées et ses cachots plus humides que jamais.

Le ronflement sonore que laissa échapper Ron ramena Harry à ses préoccupations premières : pouvait-il demeurer encore un peu dans le chaud cocon de son lit avant d'aller affronter la dure journée qui l'attendait ? Sa montre était posée sur la table de nuit toute proche, mais une immense lassitude s'empara de lui à l'idée de glisser sa main hors du refuge de ses draps pour l'attraper et la consulter. Avec un pincement au cœur, il songea que s'il avait été aussi talentueux et appliqué qu'Hermione, il aurait été capable de déterminer l'heure qu'il était par la simple lumière et la position du soleil qu'elle impliquait, comme le leur avait enseigné le professeur Sinistra. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la ténacité, la discipline et la soif d'apprendre de son amie, et il le payait une fois de plus. Soupirant devant sa propre inconséquence, Harry se demanda combien de temps il pourrait faire illusion auprès des quelques inconscients qui croyaient encore en lui. S'il leur était reconnaissant de n'avoir pas cédé à la vindicte qu'encourageait la Gazette du Sorcier à son encontre, il ne parvenait pas à saisir comment ils pouvaient ne pas voir la gigantesque imposture qu'il représentait. Un Élu… quelle vaste plaisanterie. Il n'y avait pas besoin de prophéties ou de légilimancie pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un adolescent ordinaire, et même médiocre. Peut-être, finalement, était-ce ce qu'il y avait de plus triste dans cette histoire : le fait que certains l'aient choisi lui pour être le héros d'une nation signifiait qu'il restait bien peu de glorieux modèles en ce bas monde.

L'esprit toujours lourd de ces sombres pensées, Harry finit par se glisser hors du lit et s'habilla aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses doigts engourdis par le froid ambiant. Seul dans la salle commune, il ranima les braises de la cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique et tenta de se réchauffer tant bien que mal devant les flammes maigrichonnes qu'il avait conjurées. Il aurait pu demander à un elfe de maison de s'en charger, naturellement, mais les pauvres créatures étaient déjà bien assez asservies pour qu'il ne les accable pas de sa propre incompétence. En pensant aux grands yeux luisants d'optimisme et à la loyauté indéfectible de Dobby, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : comment les sorciers avaient-ils pu faire preuve d'autant de cruauté envers une espèce si bonne et qui aurait pu tant leur apprendre ? Non, comme toujours, il avait fallu que les hommes révèlent ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en eux, réduisant en esclavage des êtres fascinants dont la magie était depuis méprisée de tous alors qu'elle surpassait la leur par bien des aspects. Ses pensées de la veille lui revinrent en tête : avaient-ils vraiment tous besoin de rire ? Peut-être que certains d'entre eux méritaient de sombrer dans leur propre détresse. Peut-être le méritaient-ils tous, à vrai dire, car même les plus innocents d'entre eux ne demeuraient-ils pas les complices silencieux d'une société qui détruisait inlassablement ce qu'elle avait de plus riche ? Tandis que cette terrible perspective glaçait son âme, Harry se sentit plus démuni que jamais et laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Il laissa errer son regard dans la salle commune qui lui avait autrefois apporté tant de réconfort, et remarqua soudain un petit amas de laine sur le bord de la cheminée. Se rapprochant légèrement, il identifia l'objet de sa curiosité : c'était un petit chapeau – c'était du moins ainsi qu'Hermione persistait à les appeler – que son amie avait dû tricoter la veille lorsque Ron et lui luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir sur leurs parchemins. Harry esquissa douloureusement un semblant de sourire : s'il y avait bien une personne qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de complice silencieuse, c'était Hermione. Bien qu'elle ait déjà prouvé par le passé que comme eux tous, elle avait ses failles et ses faiblesses, elle demeurait l'une des personnes les plus solides qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas prouvé la veille encore sa supériorité ? Comme elle l'avait prévu, la paranoïa qui avait grandi en lui durant la journée précédente s'était tout à fait effacée : il n'avait plus le moins du monde envie de s'esclaffer. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de grand-chose. À quoi bon entretenir d'illusoires désirs quand la déception était l'unique récompense qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre de l'existence ? Bien sûr, il aurait pu se complaire dans la médiocrité et n'espérer que de faibles lueurs de plaisir, comme la perspective d'une assiette de bacon au petit-déjeuner ou d'une partie d'échecs version sorcier contre Ron… mais il ne pouvait nier que ce ne serait qu'une vaine tentative de repousser l'ultime désenchantement. Comme pour souligner l'absurdité de sa triste condition, son estomac fit entendre un sinistre gargouillement. Soupirant à la pensée de la vulgarité des contingences matérielles qui quadrillaient leur vie, il s'arracha péniblement au fauteuil où il avait trouvé refuge et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans le Hall, qu'ils quittèrent ensemble pour se rendre au cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Aucun d'eux n'était préparé au froid pénétrant qui les saisit malgré les multiples épaisseurs dont ils s'étaient couverts, et ils progressèrent péniblement dans le parc désolé, les bourrasques déchaînées ne leur accordant que de faibles répits. Derrière la cabane de Hagrid, la Forêt Interdite semblait plus ténébreuse que jamais. Les arbres décharnés tendaient vers le ciel maussade des branches désespérément nues, et le cri mélancolique du vent qui les transperçait se mêlait aux plaintes étouffées des créatures anonymes qui peuplaient les maigres futaies. Devant le potager, Hagrid était penché sur un étrange animal dont les immenses yeux trahissaient une mélancolie d'une rare intensité. Leurs camarades, aussi frigorifiés qu'eux, se pressaient autour de lui, la curiosité le disputant à une certaine inquiétude sur leurs visages rougis par le froid. Le givre crissa sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils s'approchaient à leur tour, et la créature leur jeta un regard craintif qui serra douloureusement le cœur de Harry.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix bourrue. Nous sommes enfin au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton que le tremblement de sa voix rendait nettement moins mordant que d'habitude.

\- Cette chose, comme tu dis, Malfoy, est un Veaudelune. Et si tu n'es pas capable de tenir plus de dix minutes dans l'air matinal sans aller pleurnicher dans la cape de ton père, c'est que tu as moins d'endurance que lui, alors ne t'avise pas de lui manquer de respect, grogna le garde-chasse. Eh oui, les Veaudelunes sont capables de supporter des températures négatives sans trembler d'un poil, reprit-il avec une certaine affection dans la voix. Qui peut me donner une autre de leurs caractéristiques ?

La main d'Hermione s'éleva lentement, comme à regret. Hagrid hocha la tête dans sa direction, et d'une voix hésitante, cette dernière répondit :

\- Ils sont d'une très grande timidité, il me semble, et leur parade nuptiale… ça ressemble à.. enfin, c'est une sorte de danse, qu'ils effectuent sur leurs pattes arrière, je crois.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Hermione qui doutait de ses propres réponses, ce n'était pas seulement inhabituel, c'était inquiétant. Hagrid, cependant, ne parut pas y prêter attention, et il poussa un long soupir avant d'enchaîner :

\- Oui, tout à fait, et comme les sorciers sont incapables de saisir la beauté du monde qui les entoure, ils ne trouvent rien de mieux que de moquer ces chorégraphies. Ah, ça, pour se fabriquer un engrais miraculeux avec leurs excréments, il y a du monde, mais quand il s'agit de se taire et se laisser toucher par la magie ancestrale qui guide leurs mouvements, plus personne n'est là, lâcha-t-il en hochant tristement la tête.

\- Il est tellement mignon, ajouta Parvati avec un sanglot dans la voix. Comment peut-on lui vouloir le moindre mal ?

\- Hélas, l'innocence n'a jamais été une vertu très prisée du monde sorcier, j'en sais quelque chose, reprit Hagrid avec amertume. Et d'ailleurs… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en avisant le Serpentard, qui s'était pris la tête dans les mains.

\- Quand je pense qu'il y a des gens qui sont prêts à aller ramasser des crottes à la pleine lune pour faire pousser des légumes, vraiment, ça me déprime, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante sans prendre la peine de relever la tête. Avons-nous vraiment abandonné toute dignité ?

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, Malfoy, répondit Harry d'un air sombre, tu en as toujours été dépourvu, ce n'est pas quelques crottes de Veaudelune qui vont y changer quelque chose.

Malfoy laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et, la lèvre tremblante, il se tourna comme par réflexe vers Crabbe, qui était absorbé dans la contemplation d'un rameau brisé à ses pieds. Goyle, quant à lui, fixait le Veaudelune avec des larmes dans les yeux, et il laissa échapper un étrange couinement quand ce dernier sortit une longue langue duveteuse pour lécher l'un de ses sabots plats.

Le reste du cours consista essentiellement à nourrir et réconforter l'animal, dont les grands yeux tristes semblaient diffuser une mélancolie des plus contagieuses. Harry surprit plus d'un élève en train de se moucher pendant la leçon – mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à l'émotion écrasante qui les saisissait tous ou au rhume que le temps sinistre ne pouvait manquer de provoquer. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent vers le château, personne ne parla, le morne silence qui emprisonnait le parc glacé leur paraissant préférable à la vacuité des bavardages dont ils étaient coutumiers. Tandis qu'Hermione les abandonnait pour se rendre à sa classe d'Étude des runes, Harry et Ron prirent le chemin de la salle commune. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils croisèrent Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, plongé dans un obscur monologue impliquant un bourreau incompétent et des parties de polo fantômes, qui les dépassa sans répondre à leur vague salut. Lorsqu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir, Ron ralentit le pas et, les sourcils froncés, se tourna vers Harry :

\- Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous avons dû manquer le festin d'Halloween pour aller à cette horrible fête d'anniversaire de mort ?

\- Difficile de l'oublier… Parfois, dans mes cauchemars, j'entends encore l'orchestre de scies qui jouait ce soir-là. Mais bon, Nick nous avait personnellement invités, on ne pouvait pas refuser…

\- Ça se discute, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, tout est aussi glauque que cette fête ?

\- Toi aussi tu as le sentiment que rien dans ta vie ne vaut vraiment le coup d'être vécu et qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que nos souffrances s'arrêtent bien plus tôt ? s'enquit Harry avec un soupir douloureux.

\- Je pensais plutôt au fait que j'avais mal aux pieds et envie d'aller me recoucher, mais oui, c'est l'idée, acquiesça Ron en haussant les épaules. Et je crois bien que nous ne sommes pas les seuls…

\- Tu veux parler d'Hermione ? Oui, c'était… déprimant, reconnut-il en secouant lentement la tête. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a l'air abattu, tu as raison. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il y a de quoi…

\- Justement… tu vas sans doute te moquer de moi, je sais que mes idées sont rarement brillantes, répondit Ron avec une grimace maussade, mais c'est Hagrid qui m'y a fait penser tout à l'heure, quand il a évoqué à demi-mots son séjour à Azkaban… Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait y avoir des Détraqueurs dans le coin ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous sommes tous aussi sombres, non ?

Harry envisagea la question un instant. Sa dernière rencontre avec des Détraqueurs remontait à quelques mois seulement, mais il n'aurait de toute manière eu aucune peine à se souvenir précisément du terrible effet que produisaient les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le froid glacial qui paralysait l'esprit et les membres, le vide qui lacérait le cœur, l'obscurité qui dévorait la moindre étincelle d'espoir…

\- Non, je ne pense pas, finit-il par répondre. C'est vrai que je me sens terriblement mélancolique, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le désespoir noir que provoquent les Détraqueurs. Et puis, rappelle-toi, il y en avait partout pendant notre troisième année, et nous ne sentions rien pour autant… Il faudrait qu'il y ait toute une armée sous notre nez pour que nous soyons autant affectés.

\- Hmm, tu as raison… je t'avais bien dit que mon avis ne valait rien, admit Ron, dépité.

\- Allons, il ne faut pas dire ça, rétorqua mollement Harry, bien qu'il partageât à cet instant les conclusions de son ami. Mais je crois que tu as raison, il doit tout de même y avoir une explication…

\- Tu veux dire, autre que le fait que la vie n'est qu'une suite d'embûches et d'échecs ?

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais rappelle-toi comment nous nous sentions hier… Nous étions tous joyeux, tellement que je m'en inquiétais presque comment est-ce possible que d'un coup, nous soyons tous devenus complètement éteints ? La vie était déjà tout autant déprimante, rien n'a changé de ce côté-là…

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, confirma Ron en hochant lentement la tête. Mais peut-être que c'était avant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, et que nous sommes juste revenus à la normale ? Ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable d'être démoralisés avec l'existence que nous menons.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cette remarque d'une rare pertinence, et ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune où ils s'attelèrent sans plus bavarder à la montagne de devoirs qui les attendait.

Après le déjeuner, ils trouvèrent une note affichée sur la porte de la salle d'Astronomie : le cours était annulé, le professeur Sinistra souffrant d'une brusque dépression nerveuse qui l'empêchait d'assurer la leçon du jour. Hermione parvint à effrayer Ron à force de prédictions sur l'avenir professionnel qui les attendaient tous trois s'ils ne l'accompagnaient pas à la bibliothèque pour enfin y terminer leur dissertation sur les métamorphoses thermiques, et ce dernier consentit à venir avec elle, la mort dans l'âme. Harry, quant à lui, ne voulut rien entendre – la perspective de regarder Hermione gratter des kilomètres de parchemin pendant que le sien demeurerait désespérément vierge le déprimait encore plus que celle de devenir agent d'entretien magique. Il retourna dans la salle commune, où il espérait trouver un peu de réconfort au creux d'un des confortables canapés, mais la mine maussade de ses camarades qui y étaient déjà avachis le fit changer d'avis et il se réfugia dans le dortoir, qui était glacé mais avait au moins le mérite d'être désert. Pris d'une soudaine nostalgie, il ouvrit sa malle et après quelques minutes d'investigation, exhuma le livre qu'il cherchait. Avec un sourire triste, il s'installa sur son lit et feuilleta pour la centième fois l'album photo que lui avait un jour offert Hagrid. Ces quelques pages contenait tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille, et en voyant le sourire radieux de ses parents, il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Eux auraient su quoi faire, quoi lui dire, il en était certain. Mais ils dormaient aujourd'hui sous la terre d'un lointain cimetière, et leurs lèvres froides ne lui dispenseraient jamais plus ni conseils, ni baisers. Au moins, songea-t-il avec un sombre optimisme, étaient-ils désormais libérés des douleurs de ce monde. L'homme qui riait sur la page suivante ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant. Sur cette photographie qu'Harry avait extorquée à son parrain l'été précédent, Sirius avait l'air heureux, ses yeux pétillants d'ironie ignorant qu'ils seraient sous peu voilés par le deuil, la culpabilité et la colère. Harry laissa vagabonder ses pensées jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, où Sirius était à nouveau emprisonné. Si le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était une cellule certes plus confortable que celle qu'il avait connue à Azkaban, la sombre atmosphère et les souvenirs amers qui collaient aux sinistres murs de la maison de son enfance éteignaient chaque jour davantage le peu de lumière qui avait survécu au fond de son cœur. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ravala soudain les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger lorsqu'il entendit des pas monter l'escalier et s'arrêter sur le palier. Après un instant d'hésitation, Neville passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui proposa de se rendre ensemble au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui se rapprochait inéluctablement. La simple idée de devoir affronter la pire tortionnaire qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard tordit l'estomac de Harry, et un coup d'œil au visage décomposé de Neville lui apprit qu'il partageait son inquiétude. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix, et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'ils prirent le chemin de la salle de classe. Ils y retrouvèrent le reste des Gryffondor, qui semblaient tout aussi accablés qu'eux, et ils s'installèrent sans un mot à leurs tables, ne se donnant pas la peine de sortir une baguette magique que les méthodes d'Ombrage avaient rendue inutile. Lorsque cette dernière pénétra à son tour dans la classe et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise plus qu'elle ne s'assit, Harry eut cependant l'étrange intuition que ce cours n'allait pas ressembler aux précédents. Levant sur ses élèves apathiques des yeux particulièrement vitreux, Ombrage croassa :

\- Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre 5, et lisez-le… Ou ne le faites pas, puisqu'apparemment, personne ici n'a l'ambition de réussir selon mes méthodes… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Même dans les plus hautes sphères, on ne m'a jamais accordé l'attention et la reconnaissance que je méritais, alors ce n'est certainement pas dans une école de petits voyous dirigée par un mégalomane manipulateur que mon dévouement va enfin être récompensé.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards perplexes. Certains haussèrent les épaules et ouvrirent leur manuel au chapitre mentionné, d'autres saisirent l'opportunité qui leur était donnée de ne rien faire du tout et s'avachirent sur leur pupitre avec une moue déprimée. Hermione, au contraire, s'était un peu redressée sur son siège, et Harry admira son opiniâtreté tandis qu'elle levait faiblement la main.

Ombrage, qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air sombre, finit par la remarquer. Avec une extrême lassitude, elle lui donna la parole :

\- Mademoiselle Granger a quelque chose à dire sur la question, naturellement. Qu'y a-t-il cette fois ?

\- Professeur, est-ce que cela signifie que nous avons le droit d'utiliser nos baguettes ?

\- Vos baguettes, vos livres, vos hiboux, utilisez ce qui vous chante, ça n'est plus mon problème, lâcha Ombrage en haussant les épaules. Attaquez même le Ministère si le cœur vous en dit, peut-être que cela ouvrira enfin les yeux à ceux qui refusent de voir ce qui se passe sous leur nez.

Sur ces mots, elle se vautra dans son siège, croisa les bras et fixa l'encrier posé devant elle d'un air mauvais. Le reste des deux heures de cours s'écoula sans qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Son désintérêt n'était manifestement pas feint : Hermione, que ce retournement de situation avait ragaillardi, avait effectivement sorti sa baguette sans qu'Ombrage ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Lorsque Harry, au prix d'un terrible effort, réussit à mobiliser assez d'énergie et de motivation pour l'imiter et s'entraîner avec elle à pratiquer le sortilège défensif décrit dans le manuel, elle ne haussa pas même un sourcil et continua à regarder dans le vide, l'air plus morose que jamais. Elle ne sembla pas entendre la sonnerie lorsque celle-ci résonna à la fin du cours, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves qui sortirent alors en traînant des pieds sans qu'elle ne leur accorde un regard.

Épuisé par le sursaut de tonus qu'avait nécessité ce cours des plus inhabituels, Harry n'eut pas la force de contredire Hermione lorsqu'elle revint à la charge à propos de leurs devoirs, et il la suivit docilement à la bibliothèque, échangeant avec Ron des grimaces qui exprimaient combien ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes pathétiques. Le dîner, auquel il toucha à peine, lui redonna cependant assez de cran pour qu'une fois la salle commune réintégrée, il pose enfin la question qui avait germé en lui tout au long de la journée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que la Gazette dit que je suis complètement fou, et peut-être ont-ils raison… mais vous le sentez, vous aussi ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un long frisson qui fit cracher Pattenrond. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, et Merlin sait combien ça me déprime de me sentir aussi ignorante.

\- Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien… mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, grogna Ron. Remarquez, si cette… chose qui nous rend tous dépressifs peut au moins nous débarrasser d'Ombrage, on n'aura pas tout perdu, voilà pour l'optimisme !

\- Tu parlais hier d'une illusion, Hermione, reprit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Tu crois que ce pourrait être le même phénomène qu'hier, mais qui aurait évolué, transformant la gaieté exubérante en mélancolie extrême ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, répondit Hermione avec un long soupir. Je n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire… je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir trouver la réponse.

\- C'est pourtant la preuve que tout va vraiment très mal, non ? rétorqua Harry, effaré par le défaitisme de son amie, qui lui lança en retour un regard éteint.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, Harry, c'est qu'on ne peut pas toujours sauver le monde, reprit Ron en hochant lentement la tête. On n'est jamais que trois adolescents… on aura beau se démener et se battre de toutes nos forces, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose… nous ne sommes pas de taille. Il serait peut-être temps que les adultes qui sont censés nous protéger le fassent enfin, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, à qui ce discours avait serré le cœur. Tu crois que nous devrions parler de tout ça à quelqu'un ?

\- Je pense qu'il a raison, approuva Hermione. Si demain, rien ne s'est arrangé, nous demanderons conseil au professeur McGonagall… mais si elle n'a pas déjà elle-même remarqué le problème, je crains qu'il n'y ait que peu de secours à espérer, conclut-elle avec une grimace avant de monter se coucher.


	5. 3

3.

La sirène avec qui Harry prenait le thé posa sa tasse d'un air embarrassé et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'invite à quitter le récif en forme de balai volant dans lequel elle habitait, mais au lieu de ça, elle proposa de lui couper les cheveux. Il accepta volontiers, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les transporter dans la tour d'Astronomie. Firenze, qui portait des lunettes à double foyer, les y attendait avec un Niffleur qui, comme Harry le comprit immédiatement, était sa petite sœur. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui donner une tendre accolade, un étrange feu d'artifice éclata juste au-dessus d'eux, dont les cendres étaient en fait de minuscules poulets qui caquetaient tandis que le vent les dispersait sans ménagement. Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait faim, ce qui le réveilla instantanément.


	6. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé de la sorte. Il n'avait en réalité pas tellement faim, même si le tiraillement de son ventre semblait indiquer qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tarder à satisfaire son appétit… Mais cela attendrait un peu. Il était si bien dans son lit, la chaleur des draps si doux contre sa peau favorisant un délicieux alanguissement qu'il ne voulait pas briser si rapidement. Lui parvenait de la salle commune le lointain brouhaha des Gryffondor se préparant pour une nouvelle journée, entre éclats de rire et chutes d'objets divers et variés – avec un sourire indulgent, Harry songea que si sa Maison manquait sans aucun doute de subtilité et de délicatesse, sa vigueur et son entrain en faisaient un foyer qui lui convenait à merveille. L'emblème rugissant brodé sur les rideaux qui entouraient son lit le renvoya à leur glorieux Fondateur. Serait-il lui-même un jour aussi fort, viril et entreprenant que le grand Godric Gryffondor ? Il avait encore bien du chemin à parcourir… Mais après tout, se rappela-t-il avec un sursaut de fierté, il avait déjà tiré son épée de rubis du Choixpeau, et à cette pensée, les muscles de ses bras se tendirent comme pour la brandir à nouveau. Les écailles brillantes du Basilic qu'il avait alors affronté le ramenèrent à la sirène de son rêve. Étrange, pensa-t-il avec amusement, comme l'esprit humain s'arrangeait avec la réalité : il avait beau avoir vu de très près – un peu trop à son goût – de véritables Êtres de l'eau et savoir qu'ils n'avaient que peu en commun avec la créature mythologique dépeinte dans les contes, c'est cette dernière, avec ses longs cheveux d'or, ses formes divines et sa voix enchanteresse, qui s'était naturellement imposée dans son rêve. Harry ferma les yeux et s'attarda avec une certaine gourmandise sur cette délicieuse image, mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt lorsque quelqu'un pénétra en trombe dans le dortoir. L'instant d'après, Hermione ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste vif et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il était toujours couché. Un peu gêné, il se redressa à demi, lui adressant un regard qu'il voulait courroucé, mais où se lisait surtout son inquiétude : que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Au cours des années, Hermione était souvent venue leur tenir compagnie dans le dortoir, mais Ron et lui étaient généralement habillés et en pleine possession de leurs moyens… Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Ne fais donc pas cette tête, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois en pyjama ! Et en parlant de ça… c'est vrai qu'il te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil appréciateur, mais je serais toi, j'enfilerais tout de même quelque chose d'autre rapidement. Je te rappelle que le cours de Botanique commence dans seulement 15 minutes… tout le monde est déjà parti pour les serres !

Oubliant toute pudeur, Harry rejeta précipitamment les draps et se rua vers son armoire pour attraper les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Maudissant les sirènes, les draps trop confortables et les camarades de chambre qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de réveiller leurs amis, il enfila en toute hâte un t-shirt et saisit son caleçon avant de réaliser qu'Hermione était toujours là. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui la fit sursauter, et elle se détourna précipitamment, les joues légèrement rosies, avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas manquer le début du cours, lui lança-t-elle à travers la porte close. Aujourd'hui, le professeur Chourave a dit que nous commencerions à étudier les végétaux octoradiculaires de classe 3, ça promet d'être passionnant.

Tout en se glissant dans son pantalon, Harry se demanda un instant ce que pouvaient bien être des végétaux octoradiculaires. Avisant ses chaussures qui avaient atterri, il ne savait trop comment, au pied de l'armoire de Neville, il renonça à poser la question à Hermione : il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la serre n°5, où régnait une moiteur inattendue compte tenu des températures négatives qui sévissaient à l'extérieur, Harry fut saisi par le parfum capiteux qui planait dans la vaste pièce. L'odeur se fit de plus en plus entêtante à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre de la serre, où se trouvaient déjà le professeur Chourave et la majorité des élèves de la classe. Justin Finch-Fletchey et Susan Bones, qui étaient entrés juste après eux, légèrement haletants, les rejoignirent rapidement et ils se munirent tous des gants que leur désigna le professeur Chourave.

\- Comme je le disais, nous allons aujourd'hui nous occuper de la Pompajude, qui est en pleine floraison et nécessite nos soins attentifs.

\- Une floraison ? En plein hiver ? s'étonna Ron en jetant un regard circonspect autour de lui.

\- Tout à fait, M. Weasley. L'espèce humaine n'est pas la seule capable de transcender les lois de la nature, et la Pompajude est particulièrement douée en la matière, expliqua le professeur Chourave en jetant un regard énamouré à l'immense végétal qui trônait au milieu de la serre et dont la cime semblait frémir à intervalles réguliers. Qui peut m'en dire davantage sur cette petite merveille ? Oui, M. Londubat ?

\- C'est un organisme exoracinaire : les huit tentacules que l'on peut observer sont en réalité ses racines principales, qui se nourrissent des micro-organismes présents dans l'atmosphère des environnements tropicaux, exposa Neville, les yeux brillants d'excitation contenue. Elle peut cependant survivre sous d'autres climats, à condition d'être nourrie et suffisamment stimulée pour polliniser durant la floraison.

\- Stimulée, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Dean en jetant un regard légèrement inquiet à la plante et aux épines qui hérissaient la base de ses racines.

\- Nous y venons, M. Thomas, nous y venons ! lui répondit le professeur Chourave avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Mais d'abord, 5 points pour Gryffondor, M. Londubat a parfaitement résumé les principales caractéristiques de celle qu'on surnomme parfois « la Reine tropicale ». Très bien, formez des groupes de deux ou trois et répartissez-vous autour de la Pompajude.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent avec une certaine méfiance vers la racine la plus proche, dont la délicate membrane bleutée semblait palpiter. La plante ne paraissait pas excessivement dangereuse, mais quatre années à Poudlard leur avaient appris à se méfier des apparences, surtout si elles risquaient de leur faire perdre un bras. La Pompajude, cependant, ne manifesta pas d'hostilité à leur approche, bien au contraire : Harry crut d'abord avoir imaginé le faible soupir qui sembla monter lorsque tous les élèves l'entourèrent, mais les mines intriguées de ses camarades lorsque l'étrange gémissement se fit à nouveau entendre lui apprirent qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le professeur Chourave enfila ses gants, imitée par tous les élèves, et leur adressa un sourire gourmand :

\- Vous allez voir, c'est à la fois très simple et très… satisfaisant. Au sein de chaque groupe, l'un d'entre vous va saisir l'une des racines, tandis que les autres vont la masser vigoureusement. Allez-y, vous pouvez commencer.

Harry s'attendait à ressentir un certain dégoût en saisissant la plante, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'en était rien : elle était étonnamment fraîche et d'une douceur sans pareille. Tandis qu'Hermione immobilisait la racine, Harry et Ron se répartirent le long de l'espèce de tentacule végétale et entreprirent de la pétrir comme le leur avait expliqué le professeur Chourave. Harry sentit un étrange émoi monter lentement en lui. Il lui semblait que la plante, par d'infimes influx de sève qui transparaissaient sous la fine membrane, répondait favorablement aux soins dont elle faisait l'objet, et il en tirait une satisfaction qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Tandis qu'il la malaxait, Harry constata que la racine changeait doucement de couleur, son bleu turquoise tirant d'abord sur un violet clair avant de virer à un rouge de plus en plus soutenu à mesure que les va et vient s'intensifiaient.

\- Parfait, murmura le professeur Chourave en tâtant leur racine avec un sourire appréciateur lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau. Encore quelques minutes et vous devriez la sentir vibrer, vous devrez alors intensifier le massage, jusqu'à mon signal, à partir duquel vous vous reculerez tous et mettrez vos lunettes de protection.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le professeur Chourave cessât de parler et qu'elle le laisse se concentrer sur sa racine. Lançant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'elle était bien repartie, il remarqua que certains élèves, le regard aussi brillant que le sien, se tenaient à califourchon sur la racine pour mieux la stimuler. Il fit de même, et constata avec un sursaut de plaisir que la tentacule virait immédiatement à un rouge sombre, la sève bouillonnant sous ses doigts de plus en plus experts. La membrane se mit alors à vibrer, comme l'avait prévu le professeur Chourave, et Harry redoubla d'ardeur, ignorant la crampe qui tenaillait son poignet droit. Lorsqu'il entendit le signal, il recula à regret, et constata au regard fiévreux de la plupart de ses camarades qu'il n'était pas le seul. Un profond bourdonnement se fit alors entendre, et ils eurent à peine le temps d'enfiler leurs lunettes de protection avant que la tige principale, dans une ultime vibration, n'expulse une myriade de graines, qu'accompagnait une prodigieuse quantité de sève qui retomba au sol en les éclaboussant tous. Un silence de plénitude les enveloppa, tandis que les graines propulsées quelques instants plus tôt dans les airs retombaient doucement au sol, leurs élytres ployant sous les gouttelettes que la moiteur de la serre faisait naître. S'arrachant la première à la transe dans laquelle les avait plongés ce spectacle envoûtant, le professeur Chourave fut prise d'un grand frisson et, affermissant sa voix, déclara :

\- Bien ! Hmm… et maintenant… oui, voilà, c'est ça, maintenant, prenez tous un seau, et ramassez toutes les graines que vous trouverez ! La Pompajube a fait sa part du travail et a ensemencé la serre, à nous de récolter les graines de la future génération.

Encore légèrement hébété, Harry tenta de s'arracher à l'engourdissement qui l'avait saisi et attrapa un seau. Avisant un petit groupe de graines qui avaient atterri sur le bord d'un établis, il fit quelques pas dans leur direction et perdit violemment l'équilibre il avait oublié la flaque de sève, sur laquelle il glissa lourdement, entraînant dans sa chute un pot de géraniums dentus auquel il avait tenté de se rattraper. La brûlure mordante qu'il ressentit immédiatement sur les mains et les bras lui arracha un grognement sourd : les géraniums n'avaient pas perdu un instant et s'étaient attaqués à toutes les parties de son anatomie qu'ils avaient pu atteindre. Se relevant précipitamment avant que les terribles végétaux ne s'en prennent à d'autres organes autrement plus sensibles, il grimaça sous la douleur et contempla avec consternation ses mains rouges et gonflées.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas manqué, les petits coquins, s'exclama le professeur Chourave en jetant un regard fripon aux géraniums, qui rampaient lentement vers Hannah Abott, toutes dents dehors. Allez donc à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh devrait vous rafistoler tout cela. Je suis sûre que vous aurez besoin de vos mains pour… tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu qui fit légèrement rougir Harry.

Il quitta la serre sans plus tarder, se demandant pourquoi cette dernière remarque l'avait à ce point embarrassé il avait certes l'air d'un imbécile, forcé d'ouvrir toutes les portes qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie avec ses coudes, mais il n'y avait pas pour autant de quoi rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin sa destination, il accueillit avec un immense soulagement les mains fraîches et expertes de Madame Pomfresh, qui le prit immédiatement en charge. Lui intimant l'ordre de l'attendre sur le lit le plus proche, elle disparut dans son bureau et réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec un flacon contenant un liquide vert sombre. Il lui fallut seulement dix minutes pour nettoyer et bander les minuscules plaies, mais elle insista avec une irrésistible fermeté pour qu'il demeure au repos jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Chauffée par un immense feu de cheminée, l'infirmerie était plus douillette que jamais, et la belle lumière qui baignait la pièce invitait à une douce rêverie. Optant pour un lit au fond de la salle, Harry s'installa confortablement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il n'avait peut-être pas la prestance du grand Godric Gryffondor, mais avec un peu de doigté, il pourrait sans doute tirer parti de ses nouvelles blessures de guerre. Ron n'avait-il pas suggéré la semaine précédente que c'était certainement le prestige de sa cicatrice qui avait séduit Cho Chang ? À la pensée de la belle Serdaigle, Harry sentit un agréable frisson l'envahir. Ils s'étaient peu revus depuis le fougueux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la Salle sur Demande, mais Harry était persuadé que cette attente ne pourrait que mieux les réunir. Fermant les yeux, il relâcha enfin la tension qui l'avait habité toute la matinée et se la représenta avec délice, se rappelant sans peine son regard de braise à peine voilé par de longs cils d'une rare sensualité. Il s'emparerait avec voracité de ses lèvres charnues, frémissantes sous l'ardeur de son baiser, tandis que ses mains exploreraient hardiment les splendeurs vallonnées de son corps divin. Gémissant sans retenue, elle le guiderait sur le plus voluptueux des chemins, avant de s'abandonner lascivement à ses féroces appétits. Alors, il l'emporterait dans une étreinte fiévreuse, son membre viril embrasant son corps tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'une sublime apothéose les soulève tous deux et…

Un terrible fracas se fit soudain entendre, arrachant Harry à sa fougueuse rêverie. Haletant, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait fait tomber une pile de bassines métalliques, et s'il la maudit un instant de n'avoir su contenir sa maladresse seulement quelques secondes de plus, il se figea ensuite, frappé par un éclair de lucidité. L'étrange excitation qu'il avait ressentie en manipulant la Pompajube, les sous-entendus du professeur Chourave, ses ébats fantasmagoriques avec Cho… ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. À moins qu'il ne se trompe lourdement, tout cela n'était autre qu'une nouvelle manifestation de l'étrange phénomène qui manipulait leurs humeurs à tous depuis maintenant trois jours. Avec un semblant d'embarras, il se surprit à penser qu'il préférait de loin cette dernière variation, quand bien même elle impliquait de donner libre cours à ses fantasmes à moins de vingt mètres de la très vertueuse Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière choisit cet instant précis pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les dernières bassines, révélant une croupe aux admirables proportions que Harry ne put s'empêcher de gratifier d'un regard appréciateur. Rougissant de plus belle devant les pensées qui menaçaient à nouveau de l'envahir, il salua avec soulagement l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione qui lui rapportaient ses affaires.

\- Mon vieux, si tu savais ce que tu as manqué… commença Ron d'un ton réjoui en déposant son sac sur le bord de son lit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, la serre n°5 s'est transformé en lupanar ?

\- Pas loin, acquiesça Hermione avec un rire de gorge qui les fit tous trois sursauter. Tout semblait si… si sensuel, si excitant. Si la cloche n'avait pas sonné et que Chourave ne nous avait pas renvoyés dans l'air glacé de la cour, qui nous a tous littéralement refroidis, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé… Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Disons que… j'ai eu un problème similaire. Mais ça nous amène à ma question, enchaîna-t-il rapidement tandis que Ron jetait un regard suspicieux à Madame Pomfresh, occupée à plier des couvertures de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est la même chose qu'hier et avant-hier ?

\- C'est vrai que la transition avec notre humeur d'hier est surprenante, acquiesça Hermione, je me sens nettement plus en forme…

\- Je confirme que tes formes sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus appréciables aujourd'hui, lança Ron avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, tu pourrais bien t'y brûler les ailes, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire mutin qui arracha une grimace à Harry. Je crois que tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, il se passe à nouveau quelque chose… et même si nous étions hier particulièrement mal en point, je pense que la décision que nous avons prise était la bonne : après le déjeuner, à la fin du cours de métamorphose, nous irons demander conseil au professeur McGonagall.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une atmosphère fiévreuse, comme ils s'y étaient attendus. Il fut particulièrement difficile de se concentrer sur le repas, les regards et positions lascives de leurs camarades réveillant sans cesse le feu qui couvait au creux de leur ventre. Après s'être raidi en apercevant à la table des Serdaigle Cho Chang, qui lui renvoya une œillade particulièrement aguicheuse, Harry résolut de ne rien regarder d'autre que son assiette de ragoût en s'efforçant d'ignorer les bruits plus que suggestifs autour de lui. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient manifestement adopté la même stratégie, achevèrent également leur repas en un temps record, et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en toute hâte. Hermione, les joues particulièrement roses, leur faussa compagnie, prétextant un besoin urgent de passer aux toilettes.

\- Si elle va bien se soulager de la manière que j'ai en tête, Mimi Geignarde va devoir se trouver un nouveau refuge, jubila Ron avec un rire obscène. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, tu crois que les fantômes sont aussi touchés ?

\- J'espère bien n'avoir jamais la réponse, répondit Harry avec effroi, la simple idée de Mimi Geignarde le poursuivant avec encore plus d'empressement que d'habitude suffisant à calmer ses propres ardeurs. Allons plutôt attendre Hermione devant la salle.

Elle les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard et ignora avec un mépris souverain les gémissements moqueurs que poussa Ron jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall ouvre la porte de la classe. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était aussi sévère que d'habitude, et Harry se sentit rassuré à la pensée que bientôt, elle pourrait les aider à résoudre l'énigme de leurs humeurs changeantes. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, elle déclara d'un ton sans appel :

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne tolèrerai pas le moindre écart de comportement, que ce soit bien clair. Le premier qui me désobéira aura affaire à moi, je vous le garantis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sombre sourire qui fit frissonner Harry.

Il échangea un regard avec Ron, qui haussa les épaules il était vrai que le professeur McGonagall avait toujours été à cheval sur la discipline, il n'y avait probablement pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Sortez tous vos manuels, et exercez-vous à transformer le lapin posé devant vous en menottes.

\- En quoi ? s'étonna Seamus, qui avait manifestement du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, M. Finningan, répliqua le professeur McGonagall en refermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Et ne vous avisez pas d'y mettre le feu, ou vous tâterez de ma baguette, conclut-elle en la caressant d'un geste menaçant.

Seamus devint écarlate et se pencha sur son manuel sans plus un mot, tandis qu'Harry sentait monter en lui un certain malaise. Stricte et vieux-jeu, oui, mais leur professeur de métamorphose n'avait jamais été une adepte des châtiments corporels jusqu'à ce jour. Il sursauta quand un couinement étouffé se fit entendre au fond de la salle : Dean venait de se faire mordre par son lapin, et lui avait abattu son manuel sur la tête en représailles. Toute la classe retint son souffle tandis que le professeur McGonagall se levait avec un calme souverain que démentait la flamme au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu, M. Thomas, dit-elle en articulant distinctement, chacun de ses mots résonnant dans le silence qui avait envahi la pièce. Vous savez ce qu'il advient des vilains garçons dans votre genre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh.. je… c'est le lapin, Madame, il…

\- Vous aggravez votre cas, M. Thomas, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire glaçant. Ne vous ai-je pas répété des centaines de fois de m'appeler « Professeur » ?

\- Je… si, Professeur.

\- J'aime mieux ça, lâcha-t-elle en jouant délibérément avec sa baguette, que Dean suivait des yeux, comme envoûté. Mais vous avez désobéi à mes ordres, et comme vous le savez, vous devez être puni pour cela…

\- Oui, Professeur, reconnut-il, sa voix prenant des accents de supplique.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, baissez votre…

Ils furent interrompus par trois coups frappés sur la porte. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, avide de découvrir qui avait osé interrompre le professeur McGonagall et quel trouble châtiment elle réserverait au coupable.

\- Entrez, tonna-t-elle avec un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et révéla le visage suspicieux de Rusard. Ce dernier serrait un parchemin froissé entre ses doigts et parut légèrement surpris de se retrouver face à une classe entière.

\- J'ai… hum, j'ai bien reçu votre mot, Professeur, parvint-il finalement à articuler. Et comme vous me le demandiez, eh bien je… me voilà.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Argus, lâcha McGonagall d'un ton sec en se tournant vers lui, se désintéressant du sort de Dean, qui parut à la fois déçu et soulagé.

\- Je m'en excuse, Professeur. Je n'étais pas sûr que…

\- Il me semble pourtant avoir été très claire, reprit-elle en s'avançant vers le concierge d'une démarche féline. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à redire à mes instructions ?

\- Non, je... non, pas du tout, répondit Rusard, subjugué. Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- J'aime mieux ça, minauda-t-elle en lui soulevant le menton, ignorant le hoquet de surprise de Rusard lorsque ses ongles lui entaillèrent la peau. Il me semblait bien que vous n'étiez pas le genre d'homme à renâcler à ces choses-là…

\- Non, Professeur, admit-il en hochant la tête, les pupilles dilatées. Il faudra juste que j'aille vérifier… pour Miss Teigne, vous savez que…

\- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est grand temps que vous vous occupiez d'une autre chatte, le coupa-t-elle avec une œillade langoureuse.

\- Je… Oui, Professeur, reconnut-il d'une voix rauque, baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Comme il vous plaira.

\- Je vois que nous nous comprenons, déclara McGonagall avec un sourire satisfait. Dites-moi, Argus, vous avez bien gardé quelques fouets, dans votre bureau ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un jappement d'excitation.

\- Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, alors…

\- J'en ai toute une collection en cuir, commenta Rusard avec enthousiasme, certains datent même de…

\- Taisez-vous ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler davantage, répondit-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il me semble me souvenir que vous aviez également mentionné des fers, ajouta-t-elle d'un air gourmand. Assez bavardé, suivez-moi maintenant !

Rusard hésita quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, jetant un regard interrogateur sur la classe médusée qui les fixait tous deux.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Mes élèves savent très bien ce que j'attends d'eux, ils s'en sortiront, je ne leur laisse pas le choix. Quant à vous, si vous discutez encore une seule fois mes ordres, il vous en coûtera bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, conclut-elle en le poussant rudement vers la sortie.

La porte claqua sur eux et les élèves se regardèrent, perplexes. Personne n'osa cependant profiter de l'absence de leur professeur pour s'éclipser, et Harry, tout comme ses camarades, tenta de se concentrer sur l'innocent lapin qui le fixait, ses grands yeux sombres suivant sa baguette avec une certaine défiance. Lorsque le sien vint se lover contre elle, Lavande poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui fit immédiatement naître un furieux désir au creux des reins de Harry. Mordant ses lèvres pour retenir le feu qui montait en lui, Harry se récita la liste des rois gobelins qu'Hermione avait tenté de leur faire apprendre trois jours plus tôt. C'est dans une atmosphère de plus en plus brûlante que se déroula le reste de la séance, à l'issue de laquelle, le professeur McGonagall n'ayant pas reparu, les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, Harry le premier. Il se précipita hors de la pièce et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la salle commune lorsque Hermione le retint par la manche :

\- Où vas-tu ? Je sais que ces deux heures étaient un peu… perturbantes, mais la journée n'est pas finie, je te signale que nous avons encore un cours de Sortilèges.

\- Hors de question que j'aille assister à un autre spectacle de ce genre, lâcha Harry avec détermination. McGonagall vient de nous prouver que personne ne pouvait nous aider, alors je vais tout simplement aller m'enfermer dans le dortoir et attendre que tout ça redevienne normal.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas faire autre chose ? lui demanda Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna les talons. Il constata avec soulagement qu'aucun autre Gryffondor ne l'avait suivi, et il s'installa sur son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Quelques plaisirs solitaires plus tard, il fut forcé de constater qu'il avait échoué sur toute la ligne : non seulement il était furieux contre lui-même et son manque de volonté, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer plus de quelques secondes d'affilée et n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée pour régler le problème qui devenait manifestement de plus en plus sérieux.

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, qui avait l'air aussi harassé que lui.

\- Tu es encore là ? Je pensais que tu serais au moins allé à ton cours d'occlumencie, s'étonna Ron.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il est absolument hors de question que je me retrouve seul avec Rogue dans ces conditions, s'exclama Harry, effrayé à la simple idée de la scène. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il serait capable de me faire, mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à l'apprendre, alors je vais tout simplement rester ici.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il fera quand il comprendra que tu as manqué le rendez-vous ?

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'en rende compte… S'il est aussi occupé que McGonagall, il ne le remarquera peut-être même pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ça ou affronter un regard de braise qui n'attend qu'une chose, me transpercer de sa…

\- D'accord, tu as raison, n'y va pas, le coupa Ron avec un frisson. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ça ira mieux demain ? C'est bien joli d'attendre, mais nous pourrions très bien tous rester comme ça à jamais…

\- Hors de question, s'enflamma Harry, dont les mains meurtries ne supporteraient pas d'autres journées comme celle-ci. Quoi qu'il en coûte, nous devons trouver comment arrêter cette catastrophe ! Mais jusqu'à maintenant, le phénomène n'a jamais duré plus d'une journée, j'imagine qu'il devrait en être de même cette fois.

\- Oui… soupira Ron en se glissant entre ses draps avec un frémissement de plaisir. Mais je me demande bien ce qui nous attend demain, dans ce cas…


	7. 4

4.

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la fête. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui dansait le French Cancan avec un enthousiasme débordant, agita son boa vert fluo en direction de la tante Pétunia, laquelle plongea la tête dans la marmite de punch la plus proche pour éviter de répondre à son salut. Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le buffet, où un diplodocus se servait obligeamment de salade de pommes de terre en discutant des mérites du nouveau Nimbus 2004 avec le Moine Gras. Les contournant pour atteindre une pyramide de macarons particulièrement appétissante, Harry aperçut soudain un éclat doré qui lui était familier. Son instinct d'Attrapeur en éveil, il bondit sur la table et se lança à sa poursuite sans se soucier du ragoût de boursouflet qu'il piétina allégrement au passage. Les lumières s'éteignirent alors d'un coup, et Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait en fait dans un cinéma, sur l'écran duquel était diffusé un très vieux film, à en juger par l'image tressaillante. Se retrouvant soudain face à une version géante en noir et blanc de son propre visage, il constata que c'était en réalité son tout premier match de Quidditch qui était diffusé. Harry songea qu'il aurait dû mieux se coiffer pour la circonstance, et se réveilla au moment où il constata qu'il était vêtu d'un costume de cosmonaute.


	8. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Harry se redressa violemment dans son lit, la respiration haletante. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Tremblant, il tenta de calmer son cœur affolé et se rallongea, encore secoué par les images cauchemardesques qui restaient imprimées dans son esprit. Cette horrible sensation de pure panique qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du vêtement qu'il portait… Harry réprima un nouveau frisson et tâcha de penser à autre chose. À travers les rideaux entrouverts de son baldaquin, il aperçut les lits désertés de Seamus et Neville. Avait-il une fois de plus manqué l'heure du réveil ? Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée. Après le cours de sortilèges et la séance d'occlumancie qu'il avait délibérément sautés la veille, qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il ne se présentait pas à temps en cours d'Histoire de la magie ? Renvoyé de l'école, forcé de retourner vivre chez les Dursley… Peut-être même briserait-on sa baguette, songea-t-il avec effroi. Rabattant vivement les draps sur son lit, il se leva en toute hâte et ouvrit brusquement les rideaux. Juste derrière se tenait Ron. Harry poussa un cri aigu sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui fit à son tour hurler Ron. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, hagards.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! s'exclama Harry, la voix encore tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, debout, tout seul ?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Je venais de me réveiller, j'ai entendu un bruit alors je me suis levé pour voir ce que c'était, et là, tu as ouvert d'un coup tes rideaux comme un fou furieux et tu t'es mis à hurler ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là…

\- C'est mon lit, tout de même… Pourquoi te pressais-tu autant, d'ailleurs ?

La question de Ron lui rappela soudain sa frayeur première. Le retard, l'exclusion, la baguette brisée. Il se releva d'un bond, partant à la recherche des vêtements qu'il avait laissé traîner la veille. Ron, lui, resta planté entre leurs deux lits, le regard perdu.

\- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? l'interpella Harry, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Hors de question de se laisser à nouveau surprendre.

\- Quoi ? Oh… non. C'est juste que je me disais… ça y est, ça a changé, non ? Je veux dire, tu n'as plus envie de… enfin tu vois ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, constata Harry avec un soupçon de soulagement qui fut immédiatement remplacée par une vague de panique. Mais alors… qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver aujourd'hui, dans ce cas ?

\- Eh bien justement… tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs, ce matin ? C'est peut-être ça, la nouvelle humeur du jour ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison, réfléchit Harry tout haut. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà frôlé deux fois la crise cardiaque ce matin, et il n'est même pas 8 h…

\- Si c'est bien ça, on devrait plutôt bien s'en sortir aujourd'hui, non ? Binn's est plutôt du genre à faire mourir d'ennui que de peur.

\- Oui, heureusement, renchérit Harry qui ne put cependant ignorer la légère inquiétude qui lui serrait la gorge.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble la salle de classe après un petit-déjeuner rapide, ils trouvèrent porte close. Un regard nerveux. Quelques coups prudents sur la porte. L'absence d'autres élèves alentour signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient effectivement en retard. L'écho des coups résonna longuement dans le couloir désert. Mauvais augure, songea Harry. Ron résolut de coller son oreille contre le battant pour tenter d'entendre d'éventuels bavardages à l'intérieur de la salle. Alors qu'il adressait à Harry une grimace peu convaincue, ce dernier poussa soudain un hurlement lorsque le professeur Binn's se matérialisa d'un coup à travers la porte – et la tête de Ron par la même occasion.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda le professeur d'un ton glacial.

\- Nous… nous sommes désolés, pro… professeur, bégaya Ron, qui était tombé à la renverse et se tâtait le visage d'un air choqué. Nous.. nous voulions…

\- Peu m'importe, le coupa le fantôme sans le regarder. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer et installez-vous en silence.

Ron ramassa ses affaires et emboîta le pas à Harry, qui ne put retenir un frisson en pénétrant dans la classe. Froid et mutisme l'atonie qui régnait lui glaça l'échine. Leurs camarades, qui profitaient d'habitude de ce cours pour joyeusement échanger les derniers potins, avancer sur un quelconque devoir ou faire une petite sieste, semblaient tous pétrifiés. Ils les regardèrent rejoindre leur place dans un silence de mort. Lorsque le professeur Binn's réintégra sa chaise en traversant son bureau, Harry entendit plusieurs élèves retenir leur souffle.

\- Où en étais-je ? reprit le professeur Binn's en jetant un regard sombre aux deux retardataires, qui se tassèrent sur leur siège.

\- Aux… aux massacres de la Sainte-Phyllis, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Ah, oui, répondit-il d'une voix morne. Je disais donc que ces tragiques événements avaient fait plus de 400 victimes. Naturellement, il y eut bien plus de blessés encore. Londres, 1849. Les brigades de Grudac le Terrible fouillent le quartier sorcier à la recherche des Cracmols qui s'y sont réfugiés. Bien sûr, cette brute considère qu'en tant que sous-sorciers, ils ne méritent pas ce qu'il nomme lui-même « la belle mort » des sorciers, l'Avada Kedavra. Il leur réserve un sort bien plus cruel. C'est armés de baguettes et de couteaux de boucher que ses partisans et lui ont mis la ville à feu et à sang. Cracmols écorchés vifs, Endoloris et autres sorts noirs pour ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de les abriter. L'odeur entêtante du sang qui goutte sur les pavés depuis déjà trois jours… Les flammes qui ravagent les quartiers moldus tout proches… Les cris bestiaux qui retentissent dans la maison voisine de la vôtre… Ce sera bientôt votre tour, et vous le savez, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sépulcral sans lever les yeux vers eux, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier le violent frisson d'angoisse qui les traversa tous.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Ron. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité que son ami eût raison, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru, Binn's pouvait se montrer pire que soporifique. Il hanterait désormais leurs cauchemars, en sus de sa salle de classe.

\- Ces massacres semblent bien peu de choses en regard des châtiments qui étaient réservés aux « sorciers impurs » au début du Moyen Âge. Les suprématistes du XIIe siècle, notamment, ont fait preuve d'une certaine inventivité pour torturer et mutiler leurs semblables. On leur doit la chaise d'Incendio, s'enflammant dès que les fers se refermaient sur le prévenu, ou encore la baguette de Vérité… un instrument qu'il convenait d'enfoncer dans divers orifices avant de lancer des sortilèges sous la peau du suspect pour lui faire avouer sa qualité de Cracmol.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la classe lorsque Parvati Patil s'évanouit. Personne n'osa cependant se lever pour lui porter secours, et Binn's continua sans sourciller sa macabre liste.

\- C'est au XIVe siècle que la plus violente des mesures a été mise en œuvre. 1323, la Loi de l'Ordre… soit l'obligation pour les enfants de 11 ans de se soumettre à un test dit « d'asepsie ». Séparation de leur famille s'ils échouaient à prouver qu'ils disposaient de pouvoirs magiques. Les archives sur ce sujet ne permettent pas d'être formels, mais il est certain que les établissements insalubres où ils étaient ensuite parqués, pour les élever dans le respect de leur « spécificité », étaient de gigantesques mouroirs où ils étaient abandonnés à leurs geôliers. Le célèbre fantôme de Ludmilla Gantham, qui décéda six mois après son arrivée dans le manoir de Brentford, hante toujours les lieux. Elle manifeste une hostilité particulière envers les sorciers qui tentent de l'aborder seuls ceux qui s'engagent à partager son témoignage ont ses faveurs… comme peuvent en témoigner des générations d'historiens qui assurent avoir perdu le sommeil. Elle leur aurait montré les marques des terribles sévices qu'elle avait dû endurer avant que la mort ne la délivre.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence de la classe. Hermione, la plume suspendue, regardait le professeur Binn's d'un air horrifié. Ce dernier retourna sa feuille de notes et, après quelques secondes de suspens, reprit sur le même ton monocorde :

\- Pour être tout à fait exact, il faut tout de même reconnaître que la mort n'a, bien sûr, rien d'une délivrance. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un immense vide dans lequel l'esprit s'annihile et le corps se dissout, nourrissant les entrailles putrides d'une terre indifférente. Nul besoin d'être un fantôme pour le réaliser, même si avoir vu le gouffre d'éternité qui tente d'aspirer l'essence d'un homme et de le réduire à néant aide à mieux se le figurer. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, Ludmilla Gantham…

Le reste du cours se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard d'angoisse. Bien qu'il entendît la voix morne du professeur Binn's, Harry ne parvenait plus réellement à saisir ce qu'il disait. Il laissa le flot d'images cauchemardesques invoquées par le vieux fantôme se déverser sur lui sans plus tenter de se défendre. La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la fin du supplice. Harry ne ressentit pas le moindre soulagement pour autant. La perspective d'une journée entière dans cette ambiance le terrorisait, et il hésita un instant à adopter la même stratégie que la veille et retourner se cacher dans le dortoir. Il visualisa la chambre déserte, aux recoins sombres et aux meubles grinçants. Cette perspective lui noua le ventre, et il jugea plus sûr de demeurer avec ses camarades. Au moins affronteraient-ils ensemble les embûches que leur réservaient les heures suivantes. Qui sait, peut-être même parviendraient-ils à enfin combattre ce funeste phénomène ? Harry en doutait fortement, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer de s'en convaincre – ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser le tremblement irrépressible qui s'était emparé de ses genoux. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que le cours qui suivait ne serait pas le pire : qui disait Soins aux créatures magiques disait Hagrid, et c'était sans le moindre doute l'une des personnes les plus à même de les protéger en cas de danger. Ils pouvaient s'y rendre l'esprit aussi tranquille que possible. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se répéta en boucle durant tout le trajet vers sa cabane, s'attirant des regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione. Le ciel s'était couvert pendant la matinée et était désormais si obscur que Harry peinait à distinguer les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il constata soudain avec un frisson d'horreur que Hagrid avait déserté le réconfortant carré potager et les attendait à l'orée du bois, son immense stature se découpant plus nettement que jamais lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel. Un battement de cœur… L'angoisse qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenté de museler se répandit dans toutes les fibres de son corps et il faillit se laisser submerger par la nausée qui s'infiltra dans la brèche. Hermione et Ron avaient l'air aussi peu rassurés que lui, et c'est d'un pas particulièrement mal assuré qu'ils rejoignirent le garde-chasse. Lorsqu'il fut entouré de tous les élèves, il émit un grognement qui en fit sursauter plus d'un.

\- Bon… je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Une opportunité pareille ne se représentera pas avant très longtemps, et il faut absolument que vous voyiez ça avant vos B.U.S.E…

\- Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire qu'on va rentrer dans la Forêt ? Par ce temps ? s'exclama Malfoy d'une voix tremblante.

\- Allons, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, répondit Hagrid en jetant derrière son épaule un regard méfiant. Si tout le monde est suffisamment prudent, il ne devrait rien nous arriver du tout, ajouta-t-il, les doigts crispés sur le montant de son arbalète.

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard terrifié : si même Hagrid craignait désormais la Forêt, comment pouvaient-ils espérer survivre à cette escapade ?

\- Allez, mettez-vous en rangs et suivez-moi… surtout, ne vous éloignez pas du chemin, c'est bien compris ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Crockdur, qui s'était caché sous un tas de bois devant la cabane en gémissant, et haussa les épaules avant de s'engouffrer dans la Forêt. Ses ténèbres l'engloutirent instantanément. Peu désireux de se retrouver derniers de la file, tous les élèves se hâtèrent derrière lui, et la classe tout entière disparut à son tour sous les arbres. Progressant quasiment à tâtons, Harry se demanda après quelques instants si les nombreux craquements qu'ils entendaient étaient uniquement de leur fait. D'invisibles créatures pourraient bien profiter du remue-ménage de leur passage pour les suivre en toute discrétion. Cette inquiétude devint une certitude lorsqu'un long cri aigu retentit tout près d'eux, glaçant le sang de tous les élèves.

\- Ne faites pas attention, grommela Hagrid tout en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux sur sa droite. C'est sans doute une corneille mal embouchée, elles sont toujours désagréables quand il y a de l'orage. De toute manière, on y est presque, alors restez bien derrière moi.

Personne ne pipa mot. Harry était pourtant certain que les autres pensaient la même chose que lui : la créature qui venait de se manifester avait autant de chance d'être une corneille que Rusard de devenir un jour ministre de la magie. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement quand Hagrid leur fit un geste impérieux de la main. Paniqué, Malfoy se mit à chuchoter furieusement :

\- Quoi ? Ça y est ? On nous attaque ? Mon père entendra parler de ce…

\- Tais-toi, Malfoy, grogna Hagrid. D'ailleurs, taisez-vous tous. La clairière qui se trouve juste devant nous a été choisie par un couple d'Augurey pour y nicher. C'est une occasion unique de les observer, mais ils sont particulièrement timides, alors restez bien en bordure de la clairière. C'est compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, sauf Malfoy qui continuait de jeter des regards apeurés de tous côtés. Ils avancèrent doucement dans les fourrés et se répartirent sur les bords de la clairière avec autant de discrétion que possible – autant dire que toute la Forêt devait savoir qu'ils étaient là. Harry déglutit péniblement à cette pensée.

\- Regardez bien le buisson, sur votre gauche, indiqua Hagrid d'une voix aussi basse que possible.

\- Celui en forme de gnome ? demanda Lavande en chuchotant. Je ne vois rien du tout.

\- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il fallait que nous venions aujourd'hui, répondit Hagrid. Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, l'Augurey chante à l'approche de la pluie, et vu la météo, ils ne devraient plus tarder à se faire entendre…

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une lamentation déchirante s'éleva du buisson qu'avait signalé Hagrid. Un second cri se joignit au premier. Ensemble, ils chantèrent la mélodie la plus terrifiante qu'Harry eut jamais entendue. Il avait le sentiment que les deux oiseaux lui annonçaient l'imminence de sa propre mort, et le long vibrato qui soulignait chacun de leurs gémissements résonnait à ses oreilles comme une invitation à prendre la fuite pour échapper à son funeste destin. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul. À quelques mètres de lui, n'y tenant plus, Crabbe fit quelques pas précipités en arrière. Il percuta alors Malfoy, qui poussa un cri perçant. Le chant des deux oiseaux s'éteignit instantanément et Hagrid bondit sur ses pieds, l'arbalète chargée sur son épaule. Il ne visait cependant pas Malfoy mais l'autre côté de la clairière. Une forme indistincte était apparue lorsque le Serpentard avait hurlé. Une vague de panique anima les élèves. Craquements, souffles haletants, murmures précipités. Hagrid leur hurlant de rester derrière lui. Dans la bousculade qui s'ensuivit, Harry reçut un coup de coude qui fit valser ses lunettes. Les cherchant désespérément à tâtons, il trébucha sur une racine et dévala tête la première la pente qu'elle dissimulait. Ciel et terre s'inversaient sans plus finir, le frappant de tous côtés. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, il entendit la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait, en haut du ravin, mais ne put lui répondre immédiatement, encore choqué par sa chute. D'abord, calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis se relever, et enfin sortir sa baguette magique. D'un sortilège d'attraction, il récupéra ses lunettes et put enfin voir nettement le paysage qui l'entourait. Au-dessus des arbres, le ciel était devenu si sombre qu'il était difficile de discerner les contours de l'espèce de fossé dans lequel il avait atterri. Il lui sembla cependant reconnaître sur sa droite le gros massif de ronces qu'ils avaient longé un peu plus tôt pour atteindre la clairière. Voyant apparaître le visage inquiet de Ron en haut du ravin, Harry lui fit de grands signes pour lui signifier qu'il était en vie. Il entreprit de remonter le long de la pente, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement ardu. Après dix bonnes minutes, il s'agrippa aux racines sur lesquelles il avait trébuché et se hissa enfin de l'autre côté, aidé par Ron et Hermione. Reprenant son souffle, Harry sentit soudain une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules : le silence régnait sur la clairière, et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'Hagrid ni du reste de la classe.

\- Où… où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix.

Hagrid a dit à tout le monde de le suivre il y a quelques minutes, quand il a été certain que c'était seulement un chevreuil qui était apparu de l'autre côté de la clairière. J'ai essayé de lui dire de t'attendre, mais tout le monde parlait en même temps et il ne nous a pas entendus, répondit Hermione en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

\- Bon, maintenant que Harry est là, on ferait aussi bien de les rattraper, lâcha Ron qui ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets en direction de la clairière. Ils sont partis par-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant du menton le chemin qui s'ouvrait sur leur droite. Ils ne doivent pas être encore bien loin.

\- Oui, et ils doivent être aussi bruyants qu'à l'aller, nous ne devrions pas pouvoir les manquer, renchérit Harry, ignorant la grimace circonspecte d'Hermione.

Ils marchèrent en silence aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mis à part les craquements retentissants des branchages sous leurs pieds, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Arrivés à un premier embranchement, Harry avisa le buisson de ronces qu'il avait repéré en bas du ravin, et ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin qu'il bordait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la classe ou d'Hagrid, Ron formula tout haut ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait suggérer :

\- Dites, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on s'enfonce dans la Forêt plutôt qu'on n'en sort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons… Mais je crois qu'effectivement, si nous avions pris la bonne direction, nous devrions déjà avoir rattrapé les autres.

\- De nous trois, c'est toi qui a le meilleur sens de l'orientation, grimaça Harry. Si même toi tu ne sais pas où nous sommes…

Une série de craquements sonores sur leur gauche les fit sursauter. Le bruit semblait lointain, mais suffisamment puissant pour évoquer la présence d'un groupe… Avaient-ils enfin retrouvé Hagrid et le reste de la classe ?

\- Dépêchons-nous, s'exclama Harry, il ne faudrait pas les perdre à nouveau !

\- Et si… et si ce n'est pas Hagrid ? demanda Hermione, qui semblait terrorisée.

\- On est loin du nid des Acromentules, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Ron, qui avait blêmi d'un coup.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en pressant le pas, on avait fait des kilomètres dans la Forêt avant de tomber sur elles, ça ne peut pas être…

Un profond grognement couvrit le reste de sa phrase. Ils stoppèrent net leur marche, tétanisés. Un bruit sourd retentit, comme si un arbre venait de s'abattre au sol. Le piaillement sinistre d'une nuée d'oiseaux, qui ne tarda pas à les survoler, résonna contre les troncs qui les encerclaient.

\- Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? parvint difficilement à articuler Hermione en regardant les volatiles disparaître au loin tandis qu'un nouveau craquement se faisait entendre.

\- Que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, vient vers nous, lâcha Harry dans un souffle qui fut recouvert par un horrible cri rauque.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil épouvanté. Le cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, Harry sentit la panique voiler son esprit, rendant le fil de ses pensées plus incohérent que jamais. S'enfuir, oui, mais par où ? Vers quels périls risquaient-ils de se précipiter ? Un nouveau hurlement. Le « GUEEEER » tonitruant retentit tout près, la vibration se répercutant dans leur cage thoracique. Ils cessèrent d'hésiter et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée. « GUEEEEEER ! GUEEEER ». Le sang battant à ses tempes, Harry entendit derrière eux une série de violents craquements. Il ne risqua pas le moindre coup d'œil en arrière et poursuivit sa course, priant pour qu'ils ne signifient pas que la créature s'était jetée à leur poursuite. Après quelques minutes d'une fuite éperdue, ils n'entendirent plus qu'un lointain remue-ménage. Haletants, ils ralentirent le pas. Plié en deux pour faire passer le point de côté qui lui cisaillait le ventre, Harry entendit une longue plainte bestiale s'élever au loin.

\- Je ne tiens pas à savoir à quoi nous avons échappé, s'exclama Ron en se remettant en marche immédiatement. Trouvons la sortie et vite !

Harry et Hermione le suivirent tant bien que mal. La peur semblait avoir aiguillonné leurs sens. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils perçurent une légère éclaircie derrière les arbres. N'osant croire à la fin de leur calvaire, ils échangèrent tous trois un regard et pressèrent le pas sans dire un mot ils débouchèrent quelques minutes plus tard au grand jour, non loin du terrain de Quidditch. Ron laissa échapper un bruit étrange qui tenait autant du soupir de soulagement que du sanglot. Ils se seraient volontiers reposés quelques instants pour se remettre de leurs émotions, mais le mouvement qui agita soudain le buisson le plus proche suffit à leur redonner suffisamment d'énergie pour s'éloigner à grands pas de la Forêt. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques mètres du château pour enfin reprendre leur souffle.

Le déjeuner fut frugal tous trois avaient la gorge bien trop nouée pour faire honneur à la cuisine de Poudlard. Hermione partit pour son cours d'Arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry se rendaient en classe de Divination. Ils savaient pouvoir compter sur le professeur Trelawney pour tenter de les effrayer avec de funestes prédictions leurs attentes ne furent pas déçues. Ce qu'ils n'avaient en revanche pas prévu était la terreur que ressentait la principale intéressée. Ses hoquets de stupeur et les tremblements qui la saisissaient rendaient inintelligibles la majorité de ses discours catastrophés. À quelques minutes de la fin du cours, les élèves crurent qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé son calme lorsqu'elle se tut au beau milieu d'une phrase incohérente. Mais son corps se tendit d'un coup et, les yeux révulsés, elle s'exprima soudain d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Craignez la plume qui vole trop bas et assombrit vos heures ! Quand viendra le soir Vermeil, le phénix s'embrasera dans le ciel contraire et scellera nos destinées de sa funeste empreinte. Seule l'Éternelle Flamme aura alors le pouvoir de l'éteindre.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Les autres élèves se regardèrent, l'air perturbé. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait cependant comprendre combien ses paroles étaient en réalité inquiétantes. Ce ton, ce visage, Harry les avait déjà vus une fois. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils signifiaient. À moins que cette journée d'horreur n'ait définitivement obscurci son jugement, le professeur Trelawney venait de livrer une véritable prophétie, et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Il échangea avec Ron un regard éloquent tandis que leur professeur revenait à son état normal et balbutiait quelque chose à propos du Sinistros qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans les mailles de l'écharpe de Neville. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Harry et Ron partirent à la recherche d'Hermione, qu'ils trouvèrent dans le Hall d'entrée. Ils lui résumèrent en quelques mots ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se moque une fois de plus des mystifications du professeur Trelawney, mais il n'en fut rien :

\- Si c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit, il y a vraiment de quoi avoir froid dans le dos… Aujourd'hui, en arithmancie, nous sommes trois à être parvenus au bout du calcul que nous avait confié le professeur Vector, et nous avons tous trouvé le même résultat : 23, qui signifie « feu ». Si c'est une coïncidence, elle est particulièrement surprenante… Tu es sûr, Harry, que c'était une vraie prophétie ?

\- Sûr et certain, je ne risque pas d'oublier à quoi ressemblait la fois précédente… D'ailleurs, cette fois, Ron était là aussi.

\- Oui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses lamentations habituelles, c'était vraiment… c'était vraiment terrifiant, conclut-il en déglutissant péniblement.

\- En parlant de choses terrifiantes, nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner… le cours de potions est rarement réjouissant en temps normal, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si nous arrivions en retard aujourd'hui, frissonna Hermione en prenant la direction des cachots.

\- Le cours de potions ? articula avec peine Harry, les traits figés dans une grimace horrifiée.

\- Oui, comme tous les jeudis, lui répondit Ron avec une moue dépitée.

\- J'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Il va nous massacrer ! Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! Je ne sais pas de quelle humeur il sera demain ni après-demain, mais si tu rates un cours de plus, surtout après avoir manqué ta séance d'occlumancie hier soir, tu peux être certain qu'il fera tout son possible pour que tu passes le reste de l'année en retenue… voire pire ! lui répondit Hermione d'un air affolé.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas à nouveau vers leur salle commune, elle s'accrocha à son bras d'un air éperdu. Harry la soupçonna un instant de souhaiter sa présence pour s'assurer que les foudres de Rogue se concentreraient sur sa cible favorite, épargnant ainsi les autres. Jamais le trajet vers les cachots ne lui avait semblé aussi court. Pierres humides, escaliers, grilles rouillées… Il se retrouva beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu devant la porte tant redoutée. Il devait s'attendre à vivre les pires heures de sa vie – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils furent rejoints par le reste des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, qui semblaient avoir tous survécu à leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Cependant, personne ne parla. Même Malfoy, qui en temps normal aurait fanfaronné tout son saoul pour rappeler à ses camarades l'immunité dont il jouissait auprès du maître des potions, resta muet. Au bout de dix minutes, le professeur Rogue ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, et la nervosité grandissant dans les rangs se transforma en rumeur angoissée. Les faisait-il patienter pour mieux les terroriser ? Si tel était le cas, la manœuvre était un succès, songea Harry en voyant Lavande éclater en sanglots hystériques dix minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les quarante minutes de retard, Hermione se tourna vers eux, livide :

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il… qu'il aurait disparu ?

\- Tu veux dire que quelque chose lui serait arrivé ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait la première bonne nouvelle de cette journée, répondit Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le rabroua Hermione à voix basse en roulant des yeux effrayés. Même si c'est un professeur exécrable, c'est un membre de l'Ordre très important, et peut-être qu'il a pu se passer quelque chose…

\- Peut-être bien, concéda Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais vous avez vu nos professeurs aujourd'hui ? Binn's obsédé par la mort, Hagrid complètement paranoïaque, Trelawney au bord de l'évanouissement… si vous voulez mon avis, il est aussi effrayé qu'eux, mais il ne tient surtout pas à le montrer. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il s'est barricadé quelque part en attendant que ça passe, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine sagesse.

Rien ne vint les éclairer à ce sujet. Les minutes s'égrenaient, plus tendues les unes que les autres. Ils passèrent les deux heures du cours à attendre dans le couloir glacial. Qui aurait osé s'absenter, sachant que Rogue aurait pris plaisir à châtier quiconque aurait manqué à l'appel ? Lorsque la sonnerie annonça leur délivrance, les faisant tous sursauter, ils remontèrent en grelottant vers leur salle commune. Une fois qu'ils furent installés devant un bon feu qui mit de longues minutes à les réchauffer, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, l'air perplexe.

\- Je sais que nous avons retourné cette histoire de prophétie dans tous les sens, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu… Est-ce normal que tu ne nous aies pas encore proposé d'aller enquêter à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'y ai pensé, bien sûr, soupira Hermione d'un air désabusé. Le problème, c'est que j'ai déjà inspecté l'intégralité du maigre rayon des prophéties l'année dernière, et…

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'étrangla Ron en la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Je voulais vérifier s'il existait quelque chose sur les prédictions et leurs conditions de réalisation… et aussi sur les devins. Pour voir si l'attitude de Trelawney que tu avais décrite était courante dans le cadre de « vraies » prophéties, admit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Et donc ? demanda Harry, trop pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire pour s'émouvoir de ce manque de confiance.

\- Et alors il y a des motifs récurrents dans les prophéties. Des manières de décrire les événements à venir, les acteurs de ces prédictions et les moments où elles se réaliseront. Et je suis sûre et certaine de n'avoir absolument rien lu sur un « soir vermeil ».

\- Alors dans ce cas, c'est réglé, non ? estima Ron. Il faudra qu'on aille chercher la réponse ailleurs…

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle avec un regard inquiet à Harry. En fait, je pense que la réponse pourrait bien se trouver… eh bien, dans la Réserve. Et je crois, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Harry n'ait pu prononcer un mot, que nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage, il faut aller vérifier ce soir si la solution ne s'y trouve pas.

\- Ce soir… maintenant, tu veux dire ? demanda Ron d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à obtenir une autorisation d'un professeur, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont… Non, il faudra y aller plus tard, quand la bibliothèque sera fermée et que nous pourrons nous introduire en cachette dans la Réserve.

\- Et par « nous », j'imagine que tu veux dire moi, c'est ça ? comprit enfin Harry.

\- Ce sera beaucoup plus discret que si nous y allons tous les trois, se justifia-t-elle en évitant son regard. Et… tu es le plus courageux de nous trois, lâcha-t-elle en fixant ses souliers.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, gronda Harry pour dissimuler la panique qui montait en lui.

\- Peut-être, mais… c'est la cape de ton père, et c'est aussi lui qui a réalisé, avec ton parrain, la carte qui sert à se déplacer dans le château la nuit, tu… tu les maîtrises forcément mieux que nous, assura précipitamment Ron, qui craignait manifestement de se voir envoyer au front à la place de Harry.

\- Je… je ne suis pas… c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry, à bout d'argument pour se soustraire à ce plan terrifiant. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que ce qui nous attend demain n'est pas si terrible que ça ? Nous pourrions, je ne sais pas… être tous assommés de fatigue et paisiblement rester dans nos lits toute la journée, et essayer d'obtenir une autorisation en bonne et due forme plus tard ?

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé. Il continua à batailler pendant tout le dîner, mais elle répétait sans discontinuer les mêmes arguments, ponctués par les hochements de tête frénétiques de Ron. À 23 heures, Harry, rendu nauséeux par l'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé pendant les dernières heures, finit par se glisser hors de la salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos et les doigts tremblants crispés sur sa baguette. Les ombres menaçantes qui s'étiraient sur les pierres glacées du couloir lui paraissaient autant d'ennemis invisibles. Un froissement. Un craquement derrière lui. Un cri d'animal, trop proche pour provenir de la Forêt… Il manqua de rentrer dans une armure à force de fixer la carte du Maraudeur, sur laquelle il vérifiait sans cesse qu'aucun autre nom ne se rapprochait du sien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait parcouru la moitié du septième étage, lorsqu'un horrible gémissement retentit au bout du couloir qu'il remontait à pas prudents. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. La carte, consulter la carte ! Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne put déplier à nouveau le parchemin. Il se raidit d'horreur : deux yeux jaunes scintillèrent soudain dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en mouvement, avançant inéluctablement dans sa direction, il perdit le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait et décampa à toutes jambes, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il eut atteint le relatif refuge de la salle commune. Dans le dortoir, Ron semblait l'avoir attendu en se rongeant tous les ongles dont il disposait. Il lui adressa un regard étonné en constatant qu'il revenait si vite, et les mains vides de surcroît. Harry, dont la nuque était trempée de sueur, lui conta en quelques mots la rencontre terrifiante qu'il venait de faire. Ron convint qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Hermione et lui faire croire qu'il était revenu bredouille de la Réserve plutôt que de risquer à nouveau un seul orteil hors du dortoir lors de cette nuit d'épouvante. Laissant leurs lampes de chevet allumées, ils se couchèrent tous les deux en tremblant à la pensée de ce qui les attendrait le lendemain.


	9. 5

5.

Le vent se déchaînait comme jamais, mais ce n'était pas du vent. Harry se tourna vers le dragon qui lui soufflait sur la nuque et lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir cesser, ce que la créature fit en s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé. Harry lui répondit en allemand que ce n'était rien et monta dans le Magicobus, surgi de nulle part. L'intérieur était tapissé d'une soie rouge bordeaux, et à la place des sièges se trouvait une immense piscine remplie de chocolat fondu. Hermione se leva du trône sur lequel elle siégeait en l'attendant et lui tendit une miche de pain avant de le pousser dans le bassin, qui contenait désormais du fromage bouillant. Harry dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et voulut la provoquer en duel, ce qui déplut souverainement au fromage qui l'engloutit en guise de représailles. Harry, loin de suffoquer, réalisa alors que sous la surface se cachait en fait un bar clandestin où une serpillère enchantée égrainait des notes jazzy sur un vieux piano désaccordé. Commandant un lait de chèvre à Luna, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et portait une coiffe indienne, Harry regarda sa montre et comprit qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller.


	10. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une pénétrante obscurité. Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il dut admettre que tout demeurait irrémédiablement noir autour de lui. Il voulut attraper ses lunettes sur la table toute proche pour tâcher d'y voir plus clair, mais sa main rencontra à la place un panneau de bois. Il n'était pas inquiet, mais ce mystère commençait à l'intriguer, aussi tenta-t-il de se lever, et ce fut seulement lorsque sa tête heurta un cintre qu'il comprit où il se trouvait. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se rassit sur le matelas de fortune qu'il s'était fabriqué pendant la nuit avec les capes qu'il avait décrochées. Il se rappelait maintenant la frayeur qui l'avait saisi la veille lorsque l'un des courants d'air dont Poudlard avait le secret avait mouché la flamme de sa chandelle, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité qui lui avait à ce moment paru des plus terrifiantes. Il avait alors eu l'idée – particulièrement saugrenue, réalisa-t-il avec le recul – de plutôt s'installer dans son armoire, là où personne ne pourrait le surprendre dans son sommeil. Se rencognant dans son oreiller, il songea avec philosophie que son instinct l'avait étrangement mené à l'exigu refuge qu'il avait pourtant rêvé de fuir durant toute son enfance. Qui eût cru qu'un jour, il retournerait s'abriter dans l'alter ego du sombre placard qui l'avait vu grandir ? L'existence était véritablement une formidable énigme, dont les tours et détours s'épanouissaient chaque jour au contact des mille riens qui fragmentaient leurs vies. Harry songeait avec humilité aux splendeurs inconnues de la destinée lorsque dans un grincement fracassant, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et la lumière blanche des matins d'hiver inonda sa cachette.

\- Harry ? Mais enfin, que diable fais-tu ici ? Est-ce là le nouveau lit que tu t'es choisi ? s'étonna Ron en le dévisageant.

\- S'il ne peut arguer d'un confort équivalent, il a su m'endormir mieux que le précédent ! rétorqua Harry avec une légère grimace.

\- Hmm… S'il a su mériter tes glorieuses faveurs, c'est que sans aucun doute, il est à la hauteur, estima Ron en haussant les épaules.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire puis se regardèrent, interdits.

\- Suis-je encore captif du royaume des songes ? Ou bien dois-je écouter le doute qui me ronge ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je crains que tes soupçons ne soient bien mérités, car ces brillantes rimes ne sont pas de mon fait ! répondit Ron d'un air consterné.

Ainsi, songea Harry, la malédiction étendait à nouveau sur eux ses sombres ailes. S'il saluait avec soulagement le registre du jour, qui sans doute leur épargnerait les affres de la veille, il ne pouvait pour autant se réjouir de voir se prolonger ce mystérieux phénomène. Il affermit sa résolution : il ne se laisserait plus aller au moindre repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un fragment de réponse permettant de résoudre cette encombrante énigme.

Lorsque Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione et Neville, qui conversaient gaiement dans la salle commune, ils constatèrent qu'à l'image des fois précédentes, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à endurer les inexplicables humeurs de la journée. Leurs deux camarades, cependant, semblaient fort bien s'en accommoder, leurs rimes virevoltant avec un plaisir évident. Échangeant un coup d'œil entendu, Ron et Harry en prirent leur parti et n'ouvrirent la bouche que lorsqu'ils y étaient véritablement forcés, les laissant dérouler une conversation plus chantante que jamais.

Harry attendait avec une certaine impatience le cours de Métamorphose qui devait se tenir juste après le petit-déjeuner. Non seulement il se demandait comment le professeur McGonagall réagirait cette fois-ci, l'avant-veille leur ayant réservé d'étonnantes surprises, mais il était certain de pouvoir cette fois lui demander l'aide qu'une sorcière de sa trempe ne pourrait manquer de leur apporter.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent enfin sur les bancs de la salle de Métamorphose, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il avait rarement manifesté une telle hâte d'entendre s'exprimer un professeur, et il songea avec un soupçon de culpabilité qu'il était malheureux qu'il eût fallu attendre un tel bouleversement pour qu'il leur accorde toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Sa mauvaise conscience raviva le souvenir de toutes ces fois où il avait somnolé, rêvassé ou grogné d'impatience tandis que ses professeurs, valeureux gardiens d'un savoir millénaire, s'efforçaient de transmettre des trésors d'érudition que boudaient la majorité des élèves… ingrate engeance dont il avait grossi les rangs sans jamais questionner sa chance. Tandis que le professeur McGonagall leur indiquait la page à consulter pour le sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur présenter, il se promit qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais s'éteindre la précieuse flamme qui aurait dû animer chacun d'entre eux, et c'est avec des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux qu'il ouvrit son manuel.

\- … de la pointe de votre baguette, termina le professeur McGonagall en relevant le menton, tandis que Harry réalisait que ses vertueuses pensées lui avaient fait manquer l'explication. Tâchez d'en faire autant, et sans faillir entraînez-vous vous avez la clé, à vous d'ouvrir les verrous.

Coulant un regard à sa droite, où Hermione avait déjà tiré sa baguette et traçait d'élégantes arabesques au-dessus de la tasse en porcelaine qui lui avait été attribuée, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper son retard. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur les instructions complexes que délivrait le manuel, s'accrochant fermement à sa nouvelle résolution pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers d'autres horizons. Le cours s'avéra fastidieux, mais Harry parvint à saisir le principe du sortilège, et si à la fin des deux heures, sa tasse métamorphosée en perroquet arborait un plumage bien moins fourni et coloré que celle d'Hermione, il avait au moins réussi à honorer sa toute jeune promesse. Les nombreuses exhortations du professeur McGonagall n'étaient pas étrangères à ce premier succès : elle n'avait jamais manqué d'attention pour ses élèves jusqu'alors, mais cette matinée semblait l'avoir transformée en véritable amazone. Elle volait d'un élève à l'autre plus qu'elle ne marchait, encourageant ses troupes avec de vertueux discours et d'utiles rectifications quant à leur manière d'articuler l'incantation, de remuer leur baguette ou de se tenir assis. Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, Ron se tourna vers Harry, qui à son tour fit signe à Hermione, et les trois amis s'armèrent de courage pour enfin livrer leurs angoisses à leur professeur. Cette dernière rangeait des parchemins dans un sévère cartable en cuir lorsque Hermione, après s'être éclairci la voix, se décida à l'aborder :

\- Professeur, il nous faut sans délai vous parler : nous avons besoin de secours, plus que jamais.

\- Il est manifeste que vous êtes troublée confiez-moi vos tourments, et je vous aiderai, répondit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

En quelques mots, qui parurent si beaux à Harry qu'il douta un instant du bien-fondé de leur action, Hermione résuma la situation. Le professeur l'écouta attentivement, son fier visage ne se troublant pas à la mention de l'attitude qu'ils avaient cru observer chez les différents professeurs et qui, expliquèrent-ils, était la preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple tour que leur jouerait leur imagination.

\- Je n'ignore pas le phénomène en question, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air grave. Pour le défaire, il nous faudra combattre, et sans relâche nous montrer opiniâtres. Puisse rugir en nous le courage du lion !

\- Avez-vous déjà vaincu pareil ennemi ? Savez-vous comment occire cette duperie ? s'enquit Ron avec espoir.

\- Hélas non, face à elle, je demeure sans défense entre vous et moi, ici, point de différence ! Mais nous ne pouvons demeurer ses victimes : sans tarder et ensemble, mettons fin à son crime !

Ces valeureuses paroles allumèrent un feu ardent dans le cœur de Harry : enfin, leur détresse était entendue, enfin le secours tant attendu venait à eux ! Il jeta au professeur McGonagall un regard éperdu d'admiration, et entreprit de lui faire part de la prophétie qui leur avait été révélée la veille et dont elle saurait sans nul doute faire un usage éclairé malgré sa défiance envers le professeur Trelawney.

\- Il n'est pire Cassandre que celle qui hésite, mais le temps nous manque et nous devons faire vite, estima-t-elle avec sagesse. Recherchez ardemment la trace de ces mots, je quêterai quant à moi un indice jumeau.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête avec détermination. Le professeur McGonagall leur délivra sur un morceau de parchemin une autorisation pour qu'ils poursuivent leur enquête au sein de la Réserve, et ils quittèrent la salle avec un espoir renouvelé qui semblait leur donner des ailes. La dure réalité les rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils se souvinrent que leur quête devrait attendre la fin du second cours de la matinée. Harry ne songea pas cette fois à esquiver le péril il se sentait investi d'une force que rien n'aurait le pouvoir d'émousser, pas même la plus revêche des enseignantes de l'école, et c'est d'un pas conquérant qu'il rentra le premier dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Ombrage se trouvait déjà derrière son bureau et chantonnait tout bas en replaçant sa plume, son encrier et les divers parchemins qui l'encombraient. Lorsque tous les élèves se furent installés, elle leva vers eux un regard réjoui et frappa dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui aurait pu être charmant s'il n'avait été annonciateur d'une déclaration qui avait toutes les chances de leur déplaire.

\- Aujourd'hui, réjouissez-vous, point de théorie ! Il est temps d'éveiller la plus belle des magies…

Les élèves échangèrent des coups d'œil surpris. Se pouvait-il que le lyrisme ambiant qui les transportait tous ait à ce point converti leur professeur ?

\- Explorons ensemble ce qui dort dans vos têtes… pour cela, bien sûr, nul besoin de vos baguettes, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu qui éteignit tous leurs espoirs. Je veux voir illustré tout ce que j'ai transmis, quel meilleur moyen que la douce poésie ? Optez pour l'un des monstres en ce cours étudié, et en quelques vers, faites-en le bref portrait. Éveillez la flamme de votre inspiration, que fuse l'esprit dans cette récréation !

Harry aurait souhaité être consterné par cette nouvelle lubie, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette séduisante activité faisait vibrer son esprit d'audacieuses idées. Il savait quelles créatures Ombrage méprisait et brûlait de voir dans leurs vers crucifiées, et il se refusait à lui donner satisfaction. Les loups-garous et les vampires n'étaient cependant pas les seuls sujets propres à l'inspirer, et il résolut bientôt d'exercer sa plume sur le plus réjouissant des chapitres.

Le professeur Ombrage évoluait entre les rangs, suggérant un sujet ou encourageant une rime plus hardie aux élèves qui, la plume levée et le regard vague, semblaient désorientés par l'exercice. Sans doute mue par un juste instinct de survie, elle ne se pencha pas sur l'œuvre de Harry, et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'à la fin du cours, cette dernière ne figura pas parmi les quelques parchemins qu'elle releva pour les lire en exemple à la classe.

\- Voyons les heureuses rimes que vous avez produites… Tenez, M. Thomas, quelles lignes a-t-il écrites ?

« Voyageur innocent, prends garde à la Banshee

Qui sous ses beaux atours cache de noirs desseins

Lorsque loin du chemin résonnera son cri

Il ne sera plus temps de fuir ton destin »

Voilà qui est fort bien, bravo M. Thomas ! Quel autre travail mériterait nos vivats ?

Tandis qu'Ombrage récitait d'une voix grandiloquente les productions de ses camarades, Harry relut ses propres vers, songeant avec un détachement des plus stoïques que si leur professeur venait à les lire, ils lui vaudraient sans aucun doute de nouvelles cicatrices sur la main.

« Dans tout le monde sorcier, il n'est pas pire harpie

Que celle qui à Poudlard aujourd'hui officie

Elle a soif de sang autant que de pouvoir

Et par-dessus tout, elle redoute le savoir

Craint-elle que nos esprits, un matin, par surprise

Enfin se réveillent et s'arrachent à son emprise ?

Qu'elle tremble, qu'elle affûte ses longues griffes

Qu'elle tente de séduire les cœurs par trop naïfs

Elle ne peut ignorer cette imminente guerre

Et aura bien œuvré à cette nouvelle ère »

Restant sourd aux compliments d'Ombrage sur la prétendue loyauté aux enseignements du Ministère dont faisaient preuve les travaux de ses camarades, Harry rangea paisiblement ses affaires lorsque retentit la sonnerie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il sortit de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du mal avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Après un déjeuner avalé en toute hâte, Harry, Ron et Hermione se pressèrent vers la bibliothèque, vénérable gardienne de tant de savoirs enfouis. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le saint des saints, Harry sentit une profonde sérénité l'envahir. Il ressentait au plus profond de son être que la solution se trouvait ici, entre ces murs millénaires, et que rien ne saurait les en détourner. Madame Pince, qui parvint à se montrer aussi désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée en quelques rimes suintantes de méfiance, ne put contester l'autorisation qu'ils avancèrent, et ils fouillèrent la Réserve avec une extrême rigueur. Emportant la dizaine de livres qui avaient retenu leur attention, ils s'installèrent avec entrain à une table isolée, certains que leurs efforts allaient bientôt être récompensés. Trois heures plus tard, ils furent cependant forcés de reconnaître qu'il n'en était rien. Ils avaient pourtant passé au crible les ouvrages les plus avancés en matière de divination, de prophétie et d'occultisme, mais aucun des grimoires qu'ils avaient consultés n'avait su les éclairer de quelque manière sur l'énigmatique mise en garde du professeur Trelawney. Explorant toutes les pistes qui se présentaient à eux, ils avaient également compulsé de nombreux traités de magizoologie, traquant la moindre allusion au phénix et aux propriétés qui lui étaient attribuées. S'ils étaient désormais parfaitement au fait des nombreuses qualités que possédait le glorieux animal, ils n'étaient en revanche pas plus avancés quant au sens qu'il devait donner à la prophétie qui avait été délivrée à son sujet. Hermione avait cru à un moment déceler un indice susceptible de les éclairer lorsque le grimoire qu'elle parcourait avait fait mention d'une lune vermeille, apparemment particulièrement propice à la ponte des œufs de phénix. Après un moment d'intense exaltation où ils crurent avoir effleuré les prémisses d'une réponse, Ron avait songé à consulter un calendrier lunaire, et il s'était avéré que les lunes rouges n'apparaissaient que tous les 326 ans, la précédente s'étant manifestée à peine 48 ans plus tôt. Harry envisagea pendant quelques secondes la possibilité que cette piste soit la bonne et que tout cela signifie qu'il leur fallait patienter encore 278 ans. Les yeux écarquillés de Ron et le pli soucieux sur le front de Hermione lui indiquèrent que ses deux amis avaient été traversés par la même pensée. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'il était inenvisageable que leur salut repose sur cette dramatique perspective et s'empressèrent de passer à un opuscule qui dénombrait les usages des plumes de phénix en médecine magique.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du cours de Botanique, s'ils n'avaient pas pour autant perdu tout espoir, leur enthousiasme était tristement entamé et c'est en soupirant qu'ils rangèrent les livres sous l'œil inquisiteur de Madame Pince et qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les serres. Le professeur Chourave les accueillit avec une exaltation qui réchauffa leurs cœurs. Bien que le jour déclinât déjà en ce milieu d'après-midi hivernal, le professeur Chourave rayonnait d'une vitalité qui illuminait son royaume végétal, et c'est de bon gré que les élèves la suivirent tandis qu'elle virevoltait d'une plante magique à l'autre, vantant les mérites de telle écorce précieuse ou caressant avec une douceur toute maternelle les feuilles de telle graminée. Si la tâche qui les attendait était plutôt ingrate – de mémoire d'élève, personne n'avait jamais apprécié de rempoter une Tentacula vénéneuse qui tentait d'étrangler ses bienfaiteurs dès qu'ils baissaient leur garde – le temps sembla filer plus vite que jamais. Les explications passionnées du professeur Chourave les transportèrent dans un paradis enchanté où une sève miraculeuse irriguait mille bosquets riants, abritant chacun une myriade de variétés toutes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle évoquait avec un lyrisme des plus contagieux la beauté fragile de l'éclosion d'une asphodèle ou la réconfortante éternité qui régissait le cycle immuable des saisons. Quand il fallut quitter la serre, Harry eut le sentiment de s'extraire de la plus délicieuse des transes, et même le vent glacial qui les harcela tandis qu'ils ralliaient le château ne put effacer tout à fait la radieuse aura qui les avait bercés pendant ces deux heures de bonheur. Cette parenthèse enchantée étendit sa chaude influence jusqu'en début de soirée, empêchant Harry de céder à la panique lorsqu'un Poufsouffle de troisième année lui remit d'un air désolé une note du professeur Rogue lui intimant l'ordre de venir rattraper le soir même sa séance hebdomadaire d'occlumancie.

Après un dîner frugal – Harry savait d'expérience que son estomac supporterait mal la session d'entraînement à venir – il prit le chemin des cachots et rassembla tout le courage qu'il put invoquer avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants sur le visage austère du maître des potions, que la flamme qui animait tous ses collègues en ce jour n'avait manifestement pas atteint. Il retourna à son bureau sans un mot et lorsqu'Harry eut refermé la porte derrière lui dans un grincement sinistre, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Puisque de très improbables circonstances ont empêché notre précédente séance, nous voilà dans l'obligation de consacrer… à cette regrettable tâche une autre soirée, lâcha finalement le professeur Rogue.

Harry fit de son mieux pour retenir le soupir de soulagement qui manqua de lui échapper. Aussi désagréable que promettait d'être cette leçon, elle ne serait au moins pas l'occasion pour Rogue de le punir, puisqu'il semblait avoir lui aussi préféré éviter leur rencontre du mercredi soir. D'un ton glacial, Rogue reprit la parole :

\- Je ne saurais attendre de vous le succès, comme nous l'ont prouvé toutes les fois passées. Mais puisqu'il nous faut hélas persévérer, je rentrerai encore dans vos ternes pensées. Tâchez au moins de m'opposer quelque défense, et de museler votre triste incompétence.

Harry serra les dents, s'efforçant de carapacer son cœur dans une épaisse armure où les mots cinglants de Rogue n'auraient pas le pouvoir de le blesser. Comme à son habitude, Rogue leva sa baguette et l'attaqua sans sommation. La vaine résistance dont fit preuve Harry éclata en morceaux au bout de quelques secondes à peine, et le flot ininterrompu d'images arrachées à sa mémoire se déversa à nouveau sous leurs yeux. Sirius lui souriant dans un tunnel, Dudley jetant par la fenêtre son ordinateur, Cédric courant à ses côtés dans le labyrinthe, Fumseck émergeant de ses cendres, Ginny lançant des Bombabouses du haut d'un escalier, Dobby enfilant avec enthousiasme une horrible chaussette à pois violets… Un son de verre brisé retentit soudain, les arrachant tous deux au torrent de souvenirs, et Harry réalisa qu'il avait lancé par réflexe un sortilège de Stupéfixion, lequel avait fait voler en éclat l'un des bocaux rangés derrière le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant et le répara d'un coup de baguette magique avant d'y ranger les herbes qui s'étaient répandues au sol. Harry profita de ce maigre répit pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'en était pas certain, mais au milieu de l'habituel tourment des intrusions de Rogue, il avait cru percevoir une étincelle inédite, comme si son esprit affolé avait reconnu un fragment d'évidence avant d'être à nouveau balayé par la tempête d'images. Il dut cependant s'arracher à cette trouble interrogation pour de nouveau affronter Rogue, qui lui fit subir trois nouvelles incursions avant d'estimer que la leçon était terminée – sans doute fallait-il pour cela remercier le souvenir du passage de Rusard en cours de Métamorphose, qui avait manifestement décidé Rogue à se retirer de sa mémoire. Il le congédia avec autant de froideur que d'habitude, mais Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Luttant contre la migraine qui s'instillait sous son crâne, il remonta lentement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, et il venait d'atteindre le quatrième étage lorsqu'il fut soudain frappé d'un éclair de compréhension : son cœur fit un soubresaut lorsque s'imprima dans son esprit la vision qu'il avait tenté de retenir au début de la séance, celle d'un oiseau rabougri s'ébrouant au milieu d'un tas de cendres. Ce ne pouvait être un hasard si ce souvenir s'était manifesté ce soir, et même s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la fugace impression qui l'avait saisi à ce moment et qui, il en était sûr, menait à la clé de l'énigme, il sentit renaître en lui la flamme de l'espoir. La réponse était là, quelque part, et s'ils ne l'atteignaient pas ce soir, il savait désormais qu'elle demeurait à portée de main et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à la débusquer.


	11. 6

6.

Harry venait d'enfiler ses chaussures lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de coincé à l'intérieur. Il enleva celle de droite et trouva dedans un caillou rouge qui ressemblait furieusement à la Pierre philosophale. Craignant que Quirell ne tente de s'en emparer, il la transforma aussitôt en macaroni et la dissimula dans une théière qu'il rangea sur l'une des étagères de la salle de Divination. En se retournant, il aperçut Mrs Figg, installée sur l'un des petits poufs qui garnissaient la salle, qui se faisait faire une pédicure par l'un de ses chats. Lui souhaitant une bonne journée, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, pour atterrir quelques étages plus bas sur son balai qui passait par là. Il se rappela que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné une retenue consistant à épousseter la tour d'Astronomie, dont il prit la direction sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il constata cependant qu'elle avait été transformée en magasin de farces et attrapes. Il ordonna à son balai d'aller se ranger tout seul pendant qu'il visitait la boutique. S'arrêtant devant une vitrine contenant un canard en plastique qui récitait l'alphabet à l'envers, il fut pris d'un tel fou rire qu'il se réveilla malgré lui.


	12. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Les oiseaux chantaient dehors lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Comme c'était agréable ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé d'aussi bonne humeur… Le doux gazouillis qui résonnait à ses oreilles lui parut un chouette présage de la journée qui l'attendait. Prendre le thé chez Hagrid et se promener dans les jolies rues de Pré-au-Lard, voilà un programme qui était vraiment plus agréable que celui de la semaine qu'ils venaient d'endurer. Harry songea avec gourmandise au magasin Honeydukes, où il se promettait de se remplir les poches de friandises. Peut-être prendrait-il une plume en sucre… ou bien une tablette de chocolat farceur ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier plus longtemps la question, car il reçut soudain un oreiller en pleine tête. Ça faisait mal ! Il s'exclama d'un ton furieux :

\- Qui a fait ça ?!

\- Hmmm, peut-être bien celui qui n'a plus d'oreiller ? suggéra Ron, hilare, en coulant un regard vers Dean.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, rugit Harry en brandissant le sien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le dortoir n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille jonché de plumes. Neville, à demi-allongé sous une chaise, tentait de maîtriser son fou-rire en se tenant les côtes, tandis que Ron se défendait avec un coussin des attaques vigoureuses de Dean. Même Seamus, pourtant en froid avec Harry, s'était joint à la bagarre, et les cinq garçons riaient si fort qu'il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières, Harry finit par se déclarer vaincu. Après avoir reposé sur son lit défait son oreiller tout abîmé, il entreprit de s'habiller. Ron et lui avaient promis à Hermione qu'ils travailleraient le matin avant de se rendre chez Hagrid, et il ne voulait pas décevoir son amie : tout ça était tellement important pour elle ! Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, elle avait déjà installé toutes leurs affaires, et Ron et lui furent bien obligés de s'atteler à leurs nombreux devoirs. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine, ce n'était finalement pas si grave, non ? Il se demanda pourquoi ils s'étaient tant inquiétés. Bien sûr, il fallait faire quelque chose, mais il était plus important de bien terminer leurs devoirs avant, Hermione avait raison. Tandis qu'ils se penchaient sur la courte rédaction qu'Hagrid leur avait demandé d'écrire pour le prochain cours, Ron retint soudain sa plume et regarda tour à tour Harry et Hermione, l'air ébahi :

\- Vous avez vu le sujet ? L'animal que Hagrid veut que nous étudions ?

\- Le Serpencendre ? Eh bien quoi ? demanda Hermione, qui ne voyait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Les cendres, comme celles du phénix ! Celles de la vision qu'Harry a eue hier ! Et le serpent… quelqu'un qui trouverait très amusant de nous mettre jour après jour dans tous nos états, ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

\- Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry avec colère en pensant à son camarade blond comme les blés. La vision, la rédaction… tout ça, c'était pour qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Je sais que Malfoy est vraiment très méchant, mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il serait capable de nous faire ça ?

\- Oh, oui, j'en suis sûr, affirma Harry en serrant les dents. Tout ça pour qu'on soit perdus, qu'on rate nos devoirs et que Serpentard gagne la Coupe à la fin de l'année !

\- Oui, c'est du Malfoy tout craché ! renchérit Ron.

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas que lui aussi avait l'air d'être touché par le sort bizarre ? Jeudi, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir très peur dans la Forêt Interdite !

\- Malfoy a toujours eu peur dans la Forêt Interdite, ricana Harry, il n'a pas besoin d'un sortilège pour ça… C'est rien qu'une poule mouillée !

\- Ou plutôt un serpent mouillé, pouffa Ron. En tout cas, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le lui faire avouer… et de le forcer à arrêter de faire des bêtises !

\- Peut-être, estima Hermione avec une grimace hésitante. Mais je pense que nous devrions demander conseil à un adulte… Peut-être qu'Hagrid pourra nous aider tout à l'heure ? suggéra-t-elle, son visage s'éclairant à cette perspective.

\- Oh, oui, il saura quoi faire, répondit Harry en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

Il évita de faire remarquer qu'il espérait que le garde-chasse, lui, ne parlerait pas comme un enfant de sept ans. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde avait eu l'air d'être affecté par l'effrayante malédiction, mais après tout, il était plus âgé qu'eux, et si fort ! Peut-être que lui n'aurait rien ? Harry haussa les épaules : Hagrid était leur copain et ce serait de toute manière très chouette de parler avec lui. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrive à finir son devoir. Hagrid serait sans doute très triste si son élève préféré ne rendait pas une super rédaction, et Harry ne voulait pas que son ami soit triste. Ce fut vraiment très difficile, mais il réussit à écrire tout ce qu'il savait sur le Serpencendre, qu'il dessina sur le bord de son parchemin avec application. Il espéra que Hagrid serait content et lui mettrait une bonne note. Il rangea ensuite sa plume, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait aussi écrire de nombreuses lignes sur un sujet qui avait l'air très compliqué – la rotation des anneaux de Saturne. Laissant échapper un gros soupir, il joua quelques instants avec un morceau de parchemin. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie du tout de travailler. Si seulement il pouvait aller jouer dehors ! Ombrage lui avait interdit de faire du Quidditch, mais il pouvait toujours voler sur un balai s'il voulait… Peut-être que s'il faisait les bruits avec sa bouche et qu'il volait très vite, ce serait un peu comme un vrai match ? Hermione haussa les sourcils en le regardant et il se pencha à nouveau sur son livre. Se balançant sur sa chaise, il chercha à comprendre cette histoire d'anneaux, mais tout lui paraissait vraiment très ennuyeux. Pour ne pas qu'Hermione le gronde à nouveau, il fit semblant d'y réfléchir et quand il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le contenu de son parchemin, il écrivit une chanson sur Malfoy qui mangeait ses crottes de nez. Très satisfait de son œuvre, il la montra discrètement à Ron, qui ricana et y ajouta un couplet tout aussi inspiré. Quand Hermione déclara enfin qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour se rendre chez Hagrid, Ron et Harry sautèrent sur leurs pieds avec un cri de joie. Ils se précipitèrent en courant vers le trou du portrait – le dernier arrivé serait un dragon qui pue !

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Fred, George et Lee Jordan, qui échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de s'approcher d'eux. Lee tendit la main comme pour les saluer, mais avant qu'Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Fred le bouscula en lançant « C'est toi le chat ! ». Harry s'en débarrassa aussitôt auprès d'Hermione, qui dit qu'elle ne jouait pas de toute manière mais toucha tout de même Ron au cas où. Ce dernier sauta sur le dos de George, qui menaça de le transformer en babouin d'un coup de baguette magique. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin chez Hagrid, ils avaient une demi-heure de retard et les cheveux particulièrement ébouriffés. Heureusement qu'Hagrid n'était pas trop à cheval sur les bonnes manières ! Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire et une assiette de biscuits vraiment très cuits. Après avoir discuté de la neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit et de la disparition des vilaines limaces qui avaient attaqué les citrouilles, Harry, bouillant d'impatience sur son tabouret, profita d'une pause dans la conversation pour poser sa question à Hagrid :

\- Dites, vous aussi, vous avez remarqué qu'on était tous un peu bizarres depuis lundi, non ?

\- Oh, moi, vous savez, je ne me pose pas trop de questions, répondit Hagrid avec bonhomie. Tant qu'il y a du bois dans ma cheminée, de la Biéraubeurre dans ma chope et des croquettes dans l'écuelle de Crockdur, tout va bien !

\- Oui, mais tout de même, insista Ron, vous aussi, vous étiez tout triste mardi, et ensuite vous avez eu peur jeudi dans la Forêt, non ? Même que vous avez failli tirer sur une biche avec votre arbalète !

\- Ah, ça ? Oui, c'est vrai que c'était un peu étrange, admit Hagrid en haussant les épaules. Mais tout va mieux maintenant, non ?

\- Vous trouvez ? demanda Hermione en grimaçant. J'ai l'impression d'être idiote aujourd'hui, et en plus Harry et Ron ne font que des bêtises. Je préférais quand nous parlions avec des jolis mots, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? lui proposa Hagrid en ouvrant grand les bras. Ça ne changera peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je suis sûr que ça calmera un peu ce gros chagrin.

Hermione ravala ses larmes et se blottit contre le torse tout chaud d'Hagrid. Ron en profita pour donner ce qu'il restait de son biscuit à Crockdur, qui croqua dedans avec enthousiasme. Quand Hermione se rassit sur son tabouret, Harry reposa son verre, qui était aussi grand que sa main, et se tourna vers Hagrid :

\- On a peut-être trouvé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais on aimerait avoir votre avis…

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hagrid en croisant ses mains devant lui. Dites-moi tout !

\- On pense que c'est Malfoy. Il cherche toujours à nous embêter, et il serait bien content si tout ça nous faisait perdre la Coupe des 4 Maisons !

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être… réfléchit tout haut Hagrid. Mais il n'aurait pas pu faire ça tout seul ! Ça a l'air d'être bien compliqué, cette histoire de malédiction… Et je n'ai pas l'impression que Malfoy soit vraiment très doué en magie, d'après ce que j'ai déjà pu entendre en salle des professeurs.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Ron d'un air réjoui. Qu'est-ce que les autres professeurs ont dit sur lui ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien, mais quand Maugrey… enfin ce n'était pas vraiment Maugrey, puisque… enfin bref, il m'avait dit que Malfoy avait autant de talent qu'une vieille chaussette, et la semaine dernière, j'ai entendu le professeur Flitwick se plaindre d'avoir été forcé de lui mettre un « D » tellement sa dernière dissertation était mauvaise. Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… laissa-t-il échapper tandis que Ron et Harry éclataient de rire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, le consola Hermione, nous avions déjà remarqué qu'il n'était pas très doué, c'est vrai.

\- Mais le professeur Rogue, en revanche, n'a que du bien à dire de lui, renchérit Hagrid, c'est apparemment un très bon élève en potions.

\- Pffff, ça c'est parce que c'est le chouchou de Rogue, se renfrogna Harry. En tout cas, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un… Il faut que nous trouvions qui, et comment arrêter cette malédiction !

\- Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait fait tout cela seulement pour vous nuire ? s'étonna Hagrid. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très gentil, comme garçon, mais…

\- Malfoy est prêt à tout pour faire du mal aux autres ! Vous vous rappelez Norbert le dragon ? Il voulait vous dénoncer, alors que vous ne lui aviez rien fait du tout ! Et vous avez dû vous en séparer, tout ça à cause de lui !

\- Oh, c'est vrai, admit Hagrid, dont les yeux s'étaient mouillés de larmes à la mention du bébé dragon. Vous vous rappelez comme il était mignon ?

\- Malfoy ? demanda Hermione, l'air pas très convaincue.

\- Mais non, Norbert ! Avec ses toutes petites ailes si fragiles, et ses petites pattes…

Le reste de la discussion porta sur tous les bébés animaux terrifiants dont Hagrid avait eu l'occasion de s'occuper depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Ron se boucha les oreilles quand il évoqua avec des yeux brillants l'éclosion de l'œuf d'Aragog, mais la description des poulains dorés qui broutaient auprès de leurs mamans licornes les attendrit tous les trois. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid, ils avaient presque oublié les manigances de Malfoy. C'est seulement alors qu'ils passaient devant Rusard, qui vérifiait la liste des élèves autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, que Harry songea avec inquiétude qu'il leur fallait attraper le Serpentard sans tarder… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver les prochains jours s'ils ne le forçaient pas à arrêter sa mauvaise blague ? Il en parla avec Ron et Hermione, et ensemble, ils décidèrent de profiter de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer de lui faire avouer ses bêtises. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à rester à Poudlard quand une sortie était organisée, et ils le trouveraient sûrement en train de dépenser son argent de poche dans une boutique. Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Harry oublia quelques instants l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés : le village était si beau sous la neige ! Les jolies petites maisons ressemblaient à d'énormes champignons tout blancs, et la glace qui s'était formée sur le rebord des fenêtres et des gouttières faisait penser à de grandes sucettes qui n'attendaient que d'être cueillies. Émerveillé, Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie : comme il avait de la chance d'être un sorcier ! Tout était si magique ici… Hermione le tira de sa rêverie en désignant le magasin Zonko, tout proche : Malfoy avait beau ne pas être très drôle selon eux, il aimait comme tous les élèves glisser des Pétards surprise du Dr Flibuste près du bureau de Rusard ou verser de la Poudre à gratter magique dans le dos de ses camarades. Ils avaient de bonnes chances de l'y trouver. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry accueillit avec plaisir la douce chaleur qui y régnait grâce au feu rose étincelant qui brûlait dans la cheminée au fond de la boutique. Curieux, il traversa le magasin et lut l'écriteau qui était posé à côté, sur une pile de boîtes tout aussi roses : « Poudre de Grise-Minette : piégez vos amis avec cette poudre factice qui, au lieu de transformer leur cheminée en passage magique, leur fera tout voir en rose pendant deux jours. Ils vous remercieront chaleureusement… ou pas ! ». Harry éclata de rire et fut tenté pendant quelques secondes d'en glisser un sachet sous le sapin des Dursley pour le prochain Noël. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement et se détourna de la flamme tentatrice, repartant à la recherche de Malfoy. Après quelques tours dans la boutique, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y était pas. Une fois ressortis dans le froid glacial, qui rendit leurs joues toutes rouges et fit bientôt goutter leur nez, Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis :

\- De toute manière, même si on l'avait trouvé, on n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi faire, non ? Malfoy n'aurait jamais accepté de nous répondre. On doit trouver un plan !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry en se mouchant, produisant un drôle de bruit de klaxon. On le coince dans une rue et on menace de lui casser la figure s'il ne nous dit pas tout ?

\- C'est pas un plan, ça, soupira Hermione, juste une très mauvaise idée.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait surtout, c'est se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle, non ? pensa tout haut Ron. S'il est tout seul et qu'il ne sont plus là pour le défendre, peut-être qu'il aura assez peur pour tout nous dire…

\- Ça, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée ! s'exclama Hermione avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue, qui fit devenir Ron tout rouge.

\- Gnagnagna, grogna Harry avant de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur. Et comment on va faire ça ? Je sais qu'ils sont idiots, mais il y a peu de chances que le coup des gâteaux marche une deuxième fois quand même…

\- Tu sais, ils sont vraiment très bêtes… répondit Hermione en redressant son bonnet. Bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas faire exactement la même chose, et je n'ai pas de potion de sommeil sous la main, mais… Si on arrivait à les trouver aux Trois Balais, on pourrait peut-être les faire boire suffisamment pour qu'ils soient tout mous et ne puissent plus l'aider ?

\- Tu veux les saouler ? s'exclama Harry d'un ton admiratif, oubliant immédiatement qu'il était fâché contre Hermione.

\- Euh… en fait, je pensais surtout à les coincer dans les toilettes, où il finiront forcément par aller faire pipi, mais de l'alcool c'est bien aussi, on serait tranquilles plus longtemps !

\- Alors commençons par aller voir si on les trouve aux Trois Balais, s'exclama Ron que ce plan semblait beaucoup réjouir.

Ils se dirigèrent aussi vite que le chemin glacé le permettait vers l'auberge tenue par Madame Rosmerta. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans la salle bondée, ils sentirent une délicieuse odeur de bois de cheminée et de gâteau épicé leur monter aux narines. Apercevant dans un coin une table qui ferait un très bon poste d'observation, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'installer pendant que Ron commandait pour eux trois grandes chopes de Biéraubeurre. Quand il revint avec les boissons, ils durent accepter que leur plan n'était pas très bien parti : Malfoy et ses copains n'étaient pas là. Mais il faisait tellement froid qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils ne finissent pas par rentrer dans la taverne pour se réchauffer eux aussi. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et surveillèrent la porte d'entrée en sirotant leurs Biéraubeurres. Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione tentait d'expliquer pour la quatrième fois sa blague du troll et du sorcier unijambiste, leur attente fut enfin récompensée quand la tête blonde de Malfoy, encadrée par les épaules énormes de Crabbe et Goyle, émergea dans la foule. Dès qu'ils se furent installés, Hermione passa à l'action et alla commander au bar en demandant de faire envoyer « de la part d'une admiratrice » deux chopes supplémentaires à la table des Serpentard. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent dessus, et trois « cadeaux » plus tard, ils ronflaient contre la table tandis que Malfoy les regardait, une grimace dégoûtée plaquée sur les lèvres. Il finit par quitter la table et se diriger vers les toilettes, où Ron et Harry s'étaient dépêchés d'aller dès qu'ils avaient vu Crabbe tenter de se lever et retomber assis sur sa chaise avec un air complètement ahuri. Cachés dans une cabine, ils regardèrent Malfoy par la porte entrouverte tandis qu'il trouvait le morceau de parchemin qu'ils avaient laissé pour lui. Les deux amis eurent du mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire quand ils virent le petit visage pointu du Serpentard s'illuminer à la mention du « rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante pour tendre un piège à cette saleté de Potter ». Il lança un regard méfiant autour de lui, puis ressortit avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry et Ron attendirent un peu pour s'éclipser à leur tour, et ils firent signe à Hermione qui les rejoignit rapidement dehors : ils avaient quelques minutes devant eux avant que Malfoy n'abandonne l'idée de réveiller Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils l'accompagnent, ce qui leur donnait le temps de se rendre avant lui à la Cabane Hurlante. Une fois postés devant la Cabane Hurlante, ils attendirent Malfoy, qui ne tarda pas à arriver en marchant en zigzags – il avait apparemment lui aussi bien profité des chopes de Biéraubeurres offertes. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant son mystérieux copain, et se retourna lorsque Ron émit un sifflement aigu avant de lui envoyer une boule de neige en pleine tête. Malfoy poussa une espèce de piaillement furieux et se pencha pour fabriquer à son tour une boule, mais rapidement, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Ron, Harry et Hermione le tenaient en joue, leur baguette dans une main et une boule de neige dans l'autre.

\- Je vous préviens, je vais le dire à mon père ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Peuh ! rétorqua Ron. Mon père lui mettra une raclée !

\- N'importe quoi, ton père c'est qu'un gros nul !

\- Et le tien, il a une haleine de vieil elfe qui pue ! Bon, le mien ne lui mettrait peut-être pas une raclée, reconnut Ron, mais il lui collera une perquisition, et il sera bien embêté, ah ah !

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça, embraya Harry qui ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Bon, maintenant, fini de jouer, Malfoy ! Tu vas tout de suite nous dire comment tu as fait !

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Si je suis ici, c'est parce que quelqu'un m'a dit de venir pour… pour quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien fait du tout !

\- On sait que tu es derrière la malédiction des humeurs ! rétorqua Ron en agitant sous son nez sa boule de neige.

\- La quoi ? demanda le jeune Serpentard, l'air complètement perdu.

\- La malédiction ! Le truc à cause duquel tous les jours, on est tristes, ou contents, ou terrifiés…

\- C'est à cause d'une malédiction, ça ? s'exclama Malfoy. Je lui avais bien dit, à cet abruti de Goyle, que ça ne pouvait pas juste être une indigestion ! Quel débile !

\- Tu veux dire que… ce n'est pas toi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si c'était moi, je serais là à parler comme un bébé avec vous ? répondit-il d'un ton pleurnichard. J'ai pas que ça à faire, et surtout, moi aussi je voudrais que ça s'arrête ! J'en ai marre de passer mes journées à ne rien comprendre comme le dernier des Cracmols !

\- Peut-être qu'il dit ça pour qu'on le laisse partir, mais que c'est quand même lui le coupable, glissa Ron d'un air méfiant en regardant tour à tour Harry et Hermione.

\- Je pense que c'est vrai, déclara Hermione avec une grimace déçue. Il faut vraiment que la malédiction marche très bien sur lui pour que de bêtes boules de neige suffisent à l'impressionner.

\- Pour une fois, Granger a raison, lâcha-t-il avec un regard méchant. Si j'avais été moi-même, je vous aurais tous cassé la figure en…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par trois boules de neige qui l'assommèrent à moitié. Le laissant étendu dans la neige, les trois amis s'éloignèrent, à la fois déçus et inquiets. Jusqu'au soir, ils essayèrent de se distraire en jouant aux échecs version sorcier, mais une seule pensée tournait en rond dans leur tête : si ce n'était pas Malfoy, qui d'autre pouvait être responsable ? Tout ça était décidément bien compliqué.


	13. 7

7.

L'escalier n'en finissait pas de dérouler des marches recouvertes d'un épais tapis violet. Harry se demanda s'il cesserait un jour de monter – ou bien était-il plutôt en train de descendre ? Le temps qu'il se pose la question, une porte apparut enfin, et il s'engouffra dans une pièce aux dimensions gigantesques, décorée de multiples vitraux. Harry sentait en son for intérieur qu'il s'agissait d'une église, mais le trio de flamants roses qui répétait un numéro de claquettes au milieu de la salle le fit douter de son intuition. Neville, habillé d'une longue cape verte et coiffé d'une mitre d'évêque, fit alors son entrée par une immense porte en guimauve de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Harry voulut se diriger vers lui avant de réaliser que ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Faisant de grands signes pour attirer l'attention de son camarade, il cassa malencontreusement un vitrail, ce qui déclencha la fureur du fantôme qui était jusque-là caché derrière. Ce dernier le bombarda de châtaignes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprenne que la seule solution pour mettre fin à son calvaire serait de transformer ses pieds en une queue de poisson. Serrant les doigts sur sa baguette, il chercha désespérément une incantation appropriée, mais seules lui vinrent les paroles de « De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe », qui continuèrent à résonner dans sa tête quelques secondes après son réveil.


	14. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Harry se frotta les yeux avec délice tandis qu'un doux rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un dimanche matin pour se sentir en paix avec le monde, songea-t-il en soupirant d'aise. Il s'accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires pour paresser au lit avant de rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque, comme ils en avaient convenu la veille au soir. Naturellement, la perspective d'occuper son dimanche à enquêter de plus belle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, mais après tout, il suffisait de le considérer comme une nouvelle aventure en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le cœur réchauffé à cette pensée, Harry se leva avec enthousiasme. Ron et Neville dormaient encore à poings fermés, et Harry s'habilla en silence pour ne pas les réveiller. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles… Harry sourit en les regardant tour à tour : Neville avait tout d'un chérubin, plongé dans un profond sommeil, et Ron serrait dans ses bras son oreiller avec une tendresse particulièrement touchante. Harry s'éclipsa et, une fois dans la salle commune, décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner sans tarder : il venait d'avoir une idée, et mieux valait qu'il soit seul pour la mettre en œuvre.

Il savoura une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon dans la Grande Salle en appréciant le calme du réfectoire si bruyant d'habitude aux heures de repas. Admirant le plafond magique où s'épanouissait un beau ciel bleu, il ressentit une intense bouffée de reconnaissance pour ce foyer qui lui avait enfin apporté ce dont il avait tant manqué pendant ses jeunes années. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé aux difficultés qu'il avait dû affronter, en regard de tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu en intégrant Poudlard. La table des Serpentard était déserte, et Harry songea avec amusement à ce pauvre Malfoy, qui s'était avéré la veille plus innocent qu'ils ne le croyaient. Et ces braves Crabbe et Goyle ! Ils devaient être cloués au lit avec un sacré mal de crâne ce matin. Au fond, il avait beau s'être souvent heurté à eux trois, ils faisaient partie du tableau heureux de ses années à Poudlard, et à ce titre, ils méritaient aussi leur place dans son cœur. En sortant de la Grande Salle, il salua avec enthousiasme le Moine Gras, qui le gratifia d'une paternelle tape à travers l'épaule. Enfilant son écharpe et sa cape, il prit le chemin de la volière, respirant à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant du parc. La nature encore endormie se réveillait tout juste sous une épaisse couche de givre et de glace, étincelant sous les feux timides du soleil hivernal. Une fois rentré dans la volière, Harry chercha immédiatement le plumage blanc de sa plus vieille amie, celle qui avait accompagné son entrée dans le monde sorcier et à qui il vouait une affection toute particulière. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, il l'aperçut : elle dormait un peu plus haut, entre un grand-duc et une petite chouette effraie. Il hésita un instant à la réveiller – après tout, un autre hibou pourrait bien s'acquitter de la tâche et elle méritait sans aucun doute de se reposer. Ouvrant un œil ambré, elle l'aperçut soudain et balaya ses doutes : la chouette descendit sans attendre et après lui avoir amicalement picoré le doigt, elle attendit qu'il finisse d'écrire le petit mot auquel il avait réfléchi pendant son petit-déjeuner pour lui tendre la patte d'un air consciencieux. En lui murmurant sa destination pour ne pas déranger le sommeil des autres oiseaux, il caressa sa tête immaculée avec tendresse avant de la regarder s'envoler dans l'air gelé.

Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçut un filet de fumée s'échapper de la cheminée de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il hésita un instant à faire un léger détour – le garde-chasse avait déjà tant fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses que de lui témoigner son affection par de fréquentes visites – mais il voulait profiter de son avance pour vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque en toute tranquillité. Il gravit les escaliers avec bonheur, s'amusant des mines ensommeillées des portraits qui ne manquaient pas de le saluer lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient. Il passa à pas de loups devant celui du Chevalier du Catogan, qui pour une fois n'insultait personne, bien au contraire : il avait manifestement réussi à inviter dans son tableau une charmante bergère, à qui il comptait fleurette, un genou à terre, tandis que son poney broutait en arrière-plan en compagnie des moutons de la jeune femme. À l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Harry salua poliment Madame Pince, qui ne lui répondit pas, absorbée par la lecture d'un parchemin qu'elle parcourait en tortillant une mèche de cheveux gris autour de son index. Se dirigeant vers le rayon des ouvrages sur la métamorphose, Harry constata que la bibliothèque était presque vide tant mieux, songea-t-il, il pourrait même s'entraîner un peu sans déranger quiconque. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il dénicha le livre qu'il cherchait, et s'abîma dans la lecture du sommaire, dont il peinait à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches. Il avait enfin trouvé l'entrée qui l'intéressait lorsque des rires étouffés lui parvinrent de l'allée voisine de celle où il se tenait. Tâchant de se concentrer, il alla à la page concernée, mais après avoir relu trois fois le premier paragraphe, il dût s'avouer momentanément vaincu. Casant le livre sous son coude, il remonta l'allée en s'assurant d'être assez bruyant pour signaler sa présence à ses voisins, mais lorsqu'il glissa un œil au bout de la rangée, il fut forcé de constater que la manœuvre avait lamentablement échoué : Ernie McMillan et Seamus Finnigan étaient manifestement beaucoup trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Seamus passa d'un air ravi ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ernie, et ils se regardèrent avec tendresse tandis que leurs mains se joignaient timidement. Harry n'eut pas le cœur d'interrompre un rendez-vous si charmant, et décida de chercher un coin plus tranquille pour se replonger dans son manuel. Dégainant sa baguette, il s'entraîna sur sa chaussure pendant une dizaine de minutes : la colombe qu'il obtint ne paraissait pas particulièrement vivace, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsque Hermione et Ron apparurent une demi-heure plus tard, l'air surpris de le trouver là, Harry avait rangé l'ouvrage et remis sa chaussure, qui roucoula étrangement quand il se leva pour leur faire signe. Ensemble, ils définirent un nouveau plan d'attaque : plutôt que de se renseigner sur la prophétie elle-même, ils chercheraient dans les traités d'Histoire de la magie si ce genre de phénomène s'était déjà produit par le passé et s'il existait un moyen de le conjurer. Chacun se constitua une pile de livres à passer en revue, et ils recommencèrent leurs investigations. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, on ne va jamais y arriver comme ça, conclut-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle venait de finir de parcourir.

\- Mais… on ne peut pas abandonner ! s'exclama Harry. À moins que tu ne veuilles retourner voir McGonagall tout de suite, sans le moindre indice à lui donner ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Hermione, l'air songeur. Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une manière de gagner du temps. C'est incroyable que personne n'ait encore proposé de solution magique pour accélérer ce genre de recherches…

\- Tu veux dire, comme une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, grâce à laquelle nous ausculterions les livres plus vite ?

\- Oui, en fait, je pensais à… en fait, je pensais à quelque chose de l'ordre du Philtre d'Amour, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Vous avez vu Eloïse Midgen le mois dernier ? Elle a voulu en faire boire à Théodore Nott et… eh bien, c'est Eloïse, donc elle s'est emmêlé les pinceaux… Résultat, elle était encore plus obsédée par lui qu'à l'accoutumée, mais surtout, ça a développé chez elle une sorte de boussole extraordinaire : toute la journée, elle lui a couru après en sachant exactement où le trouver, même quand il s'est dissimulé dans un placard à balais au troisième étage. Imaginez si de la même manière, nous réussissions à identifier directement les livres qui nous intéressent ?

\- Ce serait brillant ! s'exclama Ron avec un regard appréciateur qui fit rougir Hermione de plus belle. Et tu sais comment faire ça ?

\- Eh bien… Disons que j'ai ma petite idée, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire modeste. En fait, cela fait un moment que j'y pense – on passe tellement de temps à la bibliothèque cette année, avec les B.U.S.E qui approchent… Et après plusieurs essais infructueux, j'ai pensé qu'en combinant le sortilège Hominum Revelio et les principes actifs d'un philtre d'amour, nous pourrions peut-être obtenir de bons résultats, conclut-elle en sortant de sa cape une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu turquoise. Si je ne me suis pas trompée, il suffirait de se concentrer sur le sujet que l'on veut explorer au moment de prendre la potion.

\- Et ça fonctionne ? demanda Harry, impressionné.

\- Nous devrions vite le découvrir, répondit Hermione en ouvrant le flacon.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis avala quelques gouttes. Ron dégaina sa baguette d'un air protecteur, prêt à réagir si quelque chose tournait mal – même si Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire le cas échéant, il trouva l'attention touchante. Hermione regardait droit devant elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme lorsqu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Soudain, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, tourna la tête vivement à gauche et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la troisième allée, où elle sélectionna sans hésiter un énorme grimoire. Elle reproduisit la manœuvre quatre ou cinq fois, et retourna à la table les bras chargés de livres qu'elle posa brutalement sur la table. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut assise qu'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Jusque-là, j'ai l'impression que ça marche, estima-t-elle en jetant un regard méfiant aux ouvrages posés devant elle. Reste à vérifier si la potion nous aide bien jusqu'au bout… Alors, quelle page me paraît la plus intéressante ? ajouta-t-elle en scrutant le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Oui… oui, celle-ci, je sens que j'ai envie d'aller consulter la page 248 !

\- Ça fonctionne alors ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

\- « … de mémoire d'homme… », non, ce n'est pas ça… Ah ! « Jamais pareille malédiction n'avait encore été observée, et il fallut plus d'un mois pour parvenir à soustraire les habitants à sa terrible emprise. » … Bon, c'est une histoire de métamorphoses en cochon, ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous cherchons, mais je crois bien que c'est la preuve que la potion fonctionne !

\- C'est extraordinaire, ce que tu as réussi à faire ! déclara Ron en adressant à Hermione un regard empli d'un respect et d'une admiration sans borne.

\- Oh, ce… ce n'est rien, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux, rayonnante.

\- Bon, il ne nous reste qu'à en prendre à notre tour alors, s'enthousiasma Harry, que ces échanges attendrissants embarrassaient autant qu'ils l'émouvaient.

Lorsqu'Harry eut à son tour avalé une gorgée du précieux breuvage, Ron s'arracha à la contemplation d'Hermione et se servit à son tour. Une heure plus tard, ils refermèrent le dernier ouvrage et se regardèrent, perplexes :

\- Eh bien… ça n'a pas l'air commun, comme malédiction, lâcha Ron.

\- Oui… mais ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons rien trouvé que la réponse ne se trouve pas ici, avança Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant en désignant d'un geste vague la bibliothèque qui les entourait.

\- Oui, il reste certainement d'autres pistes à explorer, renchérit Harry. Nous avons ciblé les mentions de malédictions pour ce premier essai, mais en cherchant du côté des maladies magiques liées à l'humeur, ou encore des sortilèges cycliques, nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose…

\- Je n'ai pas préparé beaucoup de potion, puisque ce n'était qu'un prototype, dit Hermione en grimaçant. Je propose qu'après le déjeuner, le temps que les effets de la première dose se dissipent, nous en reprenions tous une rasade, et que chacun couvre un thème différent.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. Ils avaient eu quelques faux espoirs lorsque l'une des pages consultées avait fait mention d'une malédiction ayant poussé toute une congrégation à une série d'orgies libidineuses le traumatisme du dernier mercredi qu'ils avaient vécu était encore suffisamment frais dans leurs mémoires pour qu'ils jugent la piste sérieuse, mais il s'était rapidement avéré qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sortilège lancé par une congrégation rivale et qu'il avait suffi d'un contre-sort des plus classiques pour y mettre fin. En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, ils avancèrent consciencieusement dans leurs devoirs sous l'œil attendri d'Hermione, qui avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué la possibilité d'une partie de Bavboules mais s'était immédiatement radoucie quand ils avaient abondé en son sens et ouvert leurs manuels de potion.

Dans la Grande Salle, il régnait une ambiance des plus suaves ici et là, des couples se tenaient par la main tandis qu'ils nourrissaient avec un amour infini leur douce moitié, de nombreux élèves échangeaient de tendres regards d'une table à l'autre et Harry fut certain d'avoir vu le professeur Trelawney papillonner des cils à chaque fois que Flitwick s'adressait à elle. Harry bascula cependant lui-même dans un sentimentalisme des plus indécents lorsque Hedwige vola jusqu'à lui et lui délivra le message qu'il attendait depuis le matin. Fébrile, il déroula le parchemin noué autour de sa patte et après lui avoir abandonné les restes de son assiette, il se pencha sur les quelques lignes, tracées d'une belle écriture cursive, dont dépendait son bonheur. De légers papillons semblèrent s'envoler au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il lut la réponse qu'il espérait et il se laissa enivrer par la perspective du rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Ignorant les coups d'œil interrogateurs de Ron et d'Hermione, qui avaient enfin cessé de minauder l'un avec l'autre pour lui accorder un semblant d'attention, il rangea soigneusement le parchemin dans sa poche et attaqua son pudding avec un sourire niais vissé sur les lèvres.

Avant de retourner à la bibliothèque, Harry fit un rapide détour par les cuisines, où il souhaitait toucher un mot à Dobby. Une fois sa mission accomplie, lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses amis, Harry tenta d'oublier pour quelques heures son futur rendez-vous et de se concentrer sur la tâche essentielle qui les attendait. À plusieurs reprises, il sentit un germe de pensée lui échapper, comme un semblant d'évidence qui tentait d'attirer son attention mais s'évaporait dès qu'il essayait de l'examiner. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, mais son cerveau embrumé par les heures de lecture et les vapeurs de romantisme omniprésentes peinait à l'intercepter. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de cette impression désagréable, il fit tomber ses lunettes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les ramasser, Ginny les lui tendit avec un sourire timide. La plus jeune des Weasley jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la table où elle étudiait avec Michaël Corner, son petit ami, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Harry, qu'elle couva d'un regard dont l'intensité le fit légèrement rougir. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa lorsque Ron émergea de l'allée voisine, les bras chargés de livres poussiéreux. Elle s'éloigna à pas pressés et Harry s'efforça de chasser de son esprit cette curieuse attitude, sans quoi il n'allait jamais réussir à dénicher le moindre indice. Se plongeant à nouveau dans les ouvrages qu'il avait sélectionnés, Harry s'abîma dans la lecture des pages qu'une étrange intuition, aiguillonnée par la potion miraculeuse d'Hermione, lui suggérait d'étudier. Il releva quelques occurrences assez intéressantes et les ajouta à la liste que Ron et Hermione avaient initiée pour ne laisser passer aucune piste susceptible de mettre fin à leur mystérieuse condition. Il venait d'ouvrir un nouvel opus de _L'histoire des troubles de la personnalité magique_ lorsque l'idée qui se tapissait aux frontières de sa conscience surgit soudain dans une éblouissante clarté. Choqué par l'évidence qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors négligée, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione :

\- Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de fouiller la bibliothèque.

\- C'est vrai que nous avons déjà quelques pistes, admit Hermione en consultant leur parchemin, mais aucune ne me paraît vraiment…

\- Il y a une autre réponse, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix sombre. Une réponse que nous aurions dû envisager dès le début, mais que nous avons complètement ignorée…

\- Eh bien ? Ne nous fais pas languir ! s'impatienta Hermione, que la perspective d'avoir laissé passer une bonne réponse semblait mettre au supplice.

\- Voldemort, bien sûr, lâcha Harry d'un ton sentencieux en ignorant le violent sursaut de Ron.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un long silence tandis que ses deux amis le regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, ahuris comme il l'avait été en prenant conscience de leur erreur. Ce fut Ron qui le premier reprit la parole :

\- Tu crois… tu crois qu'il pourrait lancer une malédiction pareille ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Soyons sérieux, nous avons soupçonné Malfoy hier, mais pour que nous y soyons toujours soumis, après une semaine complète, sans que McGonagall ni aucun des professeurs n'aient réussi à y faire quoi que ce soit, c'est forcément l'œuvre d'une magie particulièrement puissante…

\- Oui, de toute évidence, acquiesça Hermione. Reste à comprendre pourquoi il aurait agi de la sorte…

\- Pour affaiblir ses ennemis, j'imagine ? suggéra Harry. Regarde, il nous a fallu plus de six jours pour envisager de le suspecter alors qu'en temps normal, nos soupçons se seraient directement portés sur lui… Et il y a pire : ce sortilège nous déstabilise et nous rend moins clairvoyants, mais surtout, il nous manipule sans le moindre mal… que se passera-t-il si demain, nous nous réveillons tous avec l'envie de nous entretuer ?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Cette perspective était loin d'être irréaliste, ils en avaient désormais conscience.

\- Ce serait terrible, finit par articuler Hermione. Mais si c'est vraiment son objectif, pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par ça ? Pourquoi nous laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et d'essayer de le combattre ?

\- Hermione a raison, comme d'habitude, ajouta Ron en coulant un regard affectueux à la principale intéressée. Avoue que c'est étrange, non ?

\- Voldemort n'est pas du genre à agir frontalement, répondit Harry en réfléchissant tout haut. Le moindre de ses plans s'exécute dans l'ombre, pas à pas… et même si la moitié du monde sorcier a décidé de lui faciliter la tâche en niant son retour, ajouta-t-il avec amertume, il ne peut tout de même pas se présenter à Poudlard pour lancer un sort pareil. Si c'est bien lui, il est forcé d'agir de loin, et j'imagine que ce genre de sortilèges doit être complexe à mettre en place… Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de commencer avec une manipulation moins violente, et qu'elle va monter en puissance à mesure qu'il affermit sa maîtrise du sort ?

\- C'est possible, admit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Mais dans ce cas, il est vital que nous trouvions au plus vite comment l'en empêcher.

Aiguillonnés par cette constatation, ils se replongèrent dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, affinant leurs recherches à la lumière de cette nouvelle hypothèse. Jamais Harry n'avait autant souhaité se tromper, car la tâche s'avérait encore plus ardue que prévu avec un adversaire de la trempe de Voldemort… mais il sentait en son for intérieur que c'était malheureusement l'issue la plus probable. Cependant, aussi sombre cette perspective fût-elle, elle laissait paraître un semblant de lumière : naturellement, il leur faudrait trouver le moyen de combattre le cœur du sortilège, mais ils avaient sur leur adversaire un avantage indéniable. Comme l'avait jadis évoqué Dumbledore, il y avait une magie que Voldemort était incapable de comprendre et face à laquelle il était irrémédiablement démuni : l'amour. Harry sentait au plus profond de lui que le sacrifice aimant de ses parents, l'amitié qui le liait à Ron et Hermione, l'affection qu'il vouait à Sirius ou Hagrid, la passion qui le portait vers Cho étaient autant de puissants boucliers contre les armes perfides de Voldemort. Ils ne le vaincraient pas en se contentant de brandir leur amour devant ses sorts meurtriers, mais il leur conférerait une force inégalée et saurait les inspirer pour trouver la faille que le plan de Voldemort ne pouvait manquer de comporter avant de le défaire une fois pour toutes.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron referma le livre qu'il venait de parcourir et s'étira, faisant craquer plusieurs articulations au passage.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment progressé, mais je vais de toute manière m'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui… si jamais j'arrive en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch, Angelina me réservera un sort bien pire que tout ce que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait envisager de nous infliger.

\- Oui, je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une pause, admit Hermione en se frottant les yeux. De toute manière, il faut maintenant que nous confrontions nos trouvailles à celles du professeur McGonagall, et elle est toujours absente le dimanche soir, ça devra donc attendre demain. Un peu d'air frais nous ferait le plus grand bien…

\- Tu viens assister à l'entraînement ? s'étonna Ron avec un sourire ravi.

\- Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas… et puis, embraya-t-elle en évitant de regarder Ron, ça sera l'occasion pour Harry de voler un peu aussi, non ?

\- Euh… oui, c'est vrai, répondit ce dernier, légèrement surpris. Sans l'Éclair de Feu, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais ça me ferait déjà plaisir de pouvoir faire un tour sur l'un des balais de l'école… Enfin je ne voudrais pas gêner l'entraînement, si…

\- Non non, je suis sûr que les autres n'y verront pas non plus d'objection ! s'empressa de le rassurer Ron. Allons chercher nos balais, suggéra-t-il en se levant avec enthousiasme.

Hermione réprima un petit sourire de satisfaction, et ils rangèrent rapidement les ouvrages restants. Ginny les rejoignit avant qu'ils ne sortent de la bibliothèque, et elle jeta de nouveau à Harry un regard qui fit naître en lui une étrange chaleur. Laissant les autres débattre de l'identité du mystérieux admirateur de Madame Pince, Harry s'interrogea : comment son cœur pouvait-il à la fois chavirer dès qu'il pensait à Cho, et trouver si séduisante l'idée que Ginny soit toujours amoureuse de lui ? Était-ce la preuve qu'il ne connaissait rien au véritable amour, ou au contraire un signe qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour comprendre le mystère des passions qui liaient entre elles les âmes humaines ? Il s'arracha à ses pensées lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle commune, où Ginny et Ron allèrent chercher leur équipement, et sur le chemin du stade, il se joignit volontiers à la discussion sur la stratégie qu'envisageait Angelina en prévision du prochain match contre Serdaigle.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, où le reste de l'équipe accueillit avec joie la présence de Harry – quoique ce dernier fut certain d'avoir décelé une certaine amertume dans le regard que lui adressa Angelina – ils eurent la surprise de rencontrer Madame Bibine, à qui la capitaine avait demandé quelques conseils techniques. Une fois son examen du balai de Katie terminé, tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et entamèrent la séance. Harry brûlait d'envie d'aller chercher un balai dans le local où l'école en conservait quelques-uns, mais Madame Bibine semblait d'humeur bavarde et il dut se résoudre à s'asseoir avec elle et Hermione dans les gradins tandis qu'elle commentait avec enthousiasme les performances passées de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il oublia cependant rapidement ses envies d'escapade lorsque Madame Bibine continua à remonter le temps et évoqua avec des yeux brillants le jeune poursuiveur qu'elle avait vu débuter quelque 20 ans plus tôt. Tandis que la professeure de vol déroulait le souvenir des prouesses de son père, Harry avait le sentiment de voir se rejouer sous ses yeux les matches que décrivait Madame Bibine, et il songea avec émotion que dans ce stade, il était sans doute plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, vibrant des années plus tard de la même passion lorsqu'ils survolaient le terrain, se nourrissant de la même adrénaline lorsque les balles et les balais virevoltaient autour d'eux, savourant le même plaisir intense de la victoire durement arrachée. En constatant qu'Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux le gardien de l'autre côté du terrain, Madame Bibine mentionna avec un clin d'œil que l'amour était parfois le plus beau des chemins menant au Quidditch : s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprécier le jeu, la mère de Harry était finalement devenue la plus grande supportrice de James Potter. Hermione sursauta et leur adressa un sourire penaud tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire avec Madame Bibine. Cette dernière se rappela avec chaleur le couple qu'ils formaient, et Harry eut du mal à ne pas laisser paraître l'émotion qui le saisissait tandis qu'elle évoquait la belle complicité et l'amour profond qui semblait les lier. Chacune des anecdotes qu'elle leur contait semblait faire renaître à leurs côtés les deux adolescents insouciants qui se dévoraient des yeux et riaient ensemble aux taquineries de leurs amis, unissant leurs mains avec une tendresse inégalée. Lorsque le sifflet d'Angelina annonça la fin de l'entraînement, Harry songea qu'il aurait aimé avoir l'excuse d'une séance passée à voler contre le vent pour justifier les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Consultant sa montre, il réalisa avec un sursaut qu'il était presque l'heure à laquelle il avait fixé son rendez-vous. Il se leva précipitamment et après avoir salué le professeur de vol et Hermione, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, il se hâta vers le château. Les joues rougies par le froid, il se réchauffa en gravissant à toute allure les sept étages qui le séparaient de la Salle sur Demande. Il constata avec soulagement que le couloir était désert, il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui. Lorsque la porte apparut sur le mur devant lui, il retint sa respiration avant de l'ouvrir : la Salle aurait-elle bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête ? Tournant la poignée avec un semblant d'appréhension, il risqua un œil à l'intérieur de la salle, et fut immédiatement soulagé : comme toujours, la Salle sur Demande s'était montrée plus qu'à la hauteur. La pièce, avec ses lumières tamisées, sa petite table tendue d'une nappe de velours carmin et ses deux charmants petits fauteuils, était parfaite pour un rendez-vous galant en toute intimité. Harry vérifia que rien ne manquait et, passant la tête dans le couloir, appela Dobby tout bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, un craquement sonore déchira le silence et l'elfe de maison salua Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant. As-tu réussi à tout trouver ?

\- Oui, tout ! Et Dobby a aussi ajouté des petits chaussons aux pommes, Dobby s'est souvenu que Harry Potter les aimait beaucoup ! répondit avec ravissement l'elfe qui, d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître un gros panier d'où s'élevait une délicieuse odeur.

\- C'est parfait, Dobby, je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment te remercier !

\- Harry Potter fait déjà tant pour nous autres, couina Dobby en joignant ses mains. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire… ajouta-t-il en essuyant une larme du coin du torchon qui lui tenait lieu d'uniforme.

\- Euh… eh bien merci quand même ! bafouilla Harry, que ces manifestations de dévotion embarrassaient toujours.

Il salua l'elfe, qui disparut comme il était arrivé, et installa le panier dans la Salle sur Demande. Tout était prêt, et il sentit une certaine tension mêlée d'excitation s'emparer de lui. Lorsque les aiguilles de sa montre marquèrent 19 h, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, comme ils en avaient convenu, et il sentit son estomac effectuer une pirouette lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que Cho lui adressa le plus beau des sourires. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas combien il était fébrile, mais elle semblait elle aussi nerveuse, ce qui eut le curieux effet de le détendre légèrement. Une fois la porte refermée, ils échangèrent un regard où la timidité le disputait à l'émotion. Les premiers mots furent difficiles à prononcer, tant ils avaient été tournés et retournés en tous sens, mais une fois la conversation engagée, Harry réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver son calme. Il était difficile d'écouter ce que disait Cho tant il était absorbé par le pli rieur de ses yeux, la délicatesse de sa bouche charmante et le son mélodieux de sa voix, mais il parvint à faire illusion en hochant vigoureusement la tête dès qu'elle semblait guetter son assentiment ou une réponse de sa part. Profitant d'un silence, il se livra au petit tour qu'il avait répété le matin même : se saisissant d'une des fleurs qui reposaient dans le vase sur le rebord de la table, il la transforma d'un coup de baguette magique en colombe, savourant l'exclamation ravie que laissa échapper Cho tandis qu'elle volait – tant bien que mal – autour d'eux. Lorsqu'elle se posa sur la table, il agita à nouveau sa baguette, et elle se métamorphosa en un délicat bracelet que Cho s'empressa d'enfiler, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Enchanté de son succès, il l'invita à s'attabler et ils savourèrent ensemble la délicieuse collation que leur avaient préparée les elfes de maison. Chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, Harry sentait son cœur s'affoler, souffrant du délicieux tourment de l'espérance mille fois renouvelée. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la servir à nouveau, il sentit les volutes de son parfum et oublia quelques instants où il était et ce qu'il faisait – quelques instants dont profita l'assiette de porcelaine qu'il tenait mollement pour se fracasser à terre. Riant nerveusement de sa maladresse, il se pencha pour ramasser les débris et réparer l'assiette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois de sa balourdise, Cho quitta sa chaise et, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, elle passa sa main sur sa joue. Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Harry ferma les yeux et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, laissant un feu d'artifice exploser dans tout son être. Passant les mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Cho, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec une passion renouvelée. Était-il seulement possible d'être aussi heureux ? Alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion le submergeait, il sentit sa conscience défaillir et sombra dans le doux néant qui l'aspirait.


	15. 8

8.

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. En passant devant King's Cross, qui semblait avoir été repeinte en bleu, il se demanda s'il devait prendre un train, mais ses jambes continuèrent leur chemin sans ralentir la course. Avisant un nain de jardin qui faisait du tricot, Harry tenta d'attirer son attention pour obtenir de l'aide, mais le seul son qui sortir de sa gorge fut un cri enroué qui ressemblait furieusement à celui d'un babouin blessé. Il dépassa un immense restaurant dans lequel des Moldus habillés de scaphandres dégustaient des escargots et tourna au coin d'une rue de briques rouges, lorsque ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes : il venait d'arriver devant une jolie maison de poupées, à l'intérieur de laquelle évoluait une famille de souris blanches. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour mieux les observer, elles l'aperçurent et se mirent à danser une chorégraphie hypnotique, qui l'impressionna tellement qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière et trébucha sur un arrosoir, sa chute précipitant son réveil.


	16. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et les referma immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce la lumière diffuse qu'il avait perçue derrière ses paupières closes, le moelleux du matelas sous son corps, le tintement inhabituel qui résonnait au loin ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois. Tendant l'oreille, il tenta d'identifier le bruit qu'il percevait. C'était un son métallique qui provenait de sa gauche, qui lui semblait familier sans qu'il puisse l'identifier pour autant. Harry se risqua à entrouvrir une paupière. Il reconnut au bout de quelques secondes le plafond de pierre sculptée : Merlin seul savait comment il avait atterri là, mais il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Le bruit ? Ce devait être celui de Madame Pomfresh qui rangeait comme d'habitude ses sacro-saintes bassines. Harry s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits : que faisait-il ici ? Avait-il été attaqué ? Il tâta d'une main suspicieuse ses bras et ses jambes : rien à signaler. Il y avait pourtant bien quelque chose de louche : aussi bizarre que soit la vie à Poudlard, il n'avait pas pu être emmené ici sans raison valable. Se redressant sur son lit, Harry regarda autour de lui : à part lui, l'infirmerie était déserte. Ce ne pouvait pas être un nouvel effet de cette fichue malédiction, sans quoi il y aurait certainement davantage de victimes. Il se saisit de ses lunettes, posées sur la table de nuit toute proche avec sa baguette : il était temps de partir aux nouvelles. Madame Pomfresh semblait tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Harry arriver. Elle sursauta quand ce dernier s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Ah, vous voilà réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine sévère. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire, lui répondit l'infirmière en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Lorsque votre amie vous a emmené ici hier soir, elle était tellement nerveuse que j'ai dû lui administrer un philtre de paix… Après cela, elle a été absolument incapable de faire autre chose que sourire dans le vide, conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon amie ? … Oh, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone tandis que lui revenait la mémoire. J'ai dû m'évanouir, avança-t-il en tâchant de dissimuler l'extrême embarras qu'il ressentait.

Et voilà, encore un foutu souvenir qui aurait dû être délicieux et serait désormais particulièrement pénible.

\- Qu'aviez-vous fait juste avant ? lui demanda Madame Pomfresh en pliant des draps avec une énergie effrayante.

\- Rien, se défendit Harry, qui n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans les détails de son humiliation. Enfin, si, nous avons mangé quelques pâtisseries.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! déclara Madame Pomfresh d'un ton sarcastique. Et puis-je vous demander à quoi ces fameuses « pâtisseries » étaient assaisonnées ?

\- Euh… aux pépites de chocolat, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant, conscient que ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse qu'attendait l'infirmière, mais incapable de lui en donner une plus satisfaisante.

\- Naturellement, railla-t-elle en rangeant une pile de couvertures dans une armoire d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me prendre pour la dernière des trolls, mais au risque de vous surprendre, apprenez que j'en ai vu d'autres. Je sais très bien que le professeur Chourave n'a pas le monopole des herbes magiques dans cette école, même si elle est bien la seule à ne pas en avoir conscience.

\- Oh ! lâcha Harry en comprenant enfin où elle souhaitait en venir. Non, vraiment, c'était des pâtisseries parfaitement normales. Personne d'autre… je veux dire, vous n'avez pas reçu d'autres élèves avec le même souci, hier ?

\- Pourquoi ? Avec qui avez-vous partagé ces cochonneries ? s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en pointant sur lui un oreiller accusateur.

\- Avec personne, ce n'est pas… se récria Harry avant de réaliser que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il était manifeste que l'infirmière avait déjà décidé qu'il était coupable. De toute manière, que pourrait-elle lui apprendre d'autre ? Il s'était lamentablement évanoui pendant le plus beau moment de son entrevue avec Cho. Était-ce lié à la malédiction ? Peut-être. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en être sûr, mais le fait qu'il ait été le seul à avoir succombé à son émoi ne présageait rien de bon. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de choses tombe sur lui ? Il rumina ces pensées tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges, Madame Pomfresh l'ayant laissé quitter l'infirmerie. Fidèle à sa réputation de vieux dragon, elle s'était bien sûr d'abord assurée qu'il n'était pas sous l'effet de la moindre drogue et qu'il ne comptait pas non plus en faire consommer à ses pauvres camarades. Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la classe, l'accueillirent avec soulagement – il s'avéra qu'ils avaient imaginé le pire lorsque au matin, une fois leurs délires sentimentaux dissipés, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'était pas revenu de son rendez-vous de la veille. Éludant leurs questions empressées, Harry les rassura en quelques mots et leur servit l'explication à laquelle ses pauvres méninges avaient fini par aboutir : la malédiction gagnait manifestement en intensité. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places, chuchotant pour ne pas se faire reprendre par Flitwick qui paraissait d'une humeur de dogue, ils s'interrogèrent de plus belle. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour tenter d'arrêter Voldemort ? Ils furent forcés de s'interrompre lorsque Flitwick, d'un coup de baguette magique furieux, leur distribua les dissertations qu'ils avaient rendues la semaine précédente. Hermione oublia immédiatement le danger qui pesait sur eux tous pour s'abîmer dans la lecture du commentaire dithyrambique qui saluait son « Optimal », Ron fixa d'un air morne le « P » qui ornait le haut de son parchemin et Harry accueillit avec un certain soulagement la mention « Effort Exceptionnel » qu'il venait de recevoir. Parcourant rapidement les feuilles de son devoir à la recherche d'annotations, il aperçut au milieu un parchemin plus fin, aux coins cornés et maculés de taches sombres. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce machin ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut cependant l'écriture déliée de son parrain, dont le message semblait avoir été griffonné à la hâte sur le premier parchemin trouvé.

« _Je profite d'une fin de réunion pour te mettre en garde : d'après Dumbledore, le sortilège qui nous affecte tous depuis une semaine est particulièrement intense à Poudlard. Soyez prudents. L'Ordre cherche activement comment y mettre fin, ne vous mettez pas inutilement en danger._ »

La missive était signée d'un sobre « Patmol ». Harry releva le nez et croisa le regard de Flitwick. Bien sûr, ce filou de Sirius avait pu profiter du désordre qui devait caractériser la fin de toutes les réunions de l'Ordre pour glisser son parchemin dans les papiers de Flitwick. La sombre complicité qu'il crut lire dans les yeux perçants du professeur de Sortilèges le convainquit cependant qu'il avait fait passer le message de son parrain en toute connaissance de cause. Dès que Flitwick se tourna vers le tableau pour y décrire les effets des sortilèges de Translévitation, Harry attira l'attention de Ron d'un coup de coude. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'il parcourait la mise en garde de Sirius. Sans un mot, il la fit à son tour passer à Hermione, insistant pour qu'elle se décolle enfin de son fichu parchemin. Réprimant un soupir, elle daigna enfin lui accorder son attention, et sa moue sévère se transforma en rictus horrifié tandis qu'elle prenait connaissance du message. Jetant un regard grave à ses deux amis, elle hocha lentement la tête. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la fin du cours pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Leurs soupçons venaient de se muer en certitude : si l'Ordre du Phénix se préoccupait de la malédiction, elle devait bien être l'œuvre de ce fumier de Voldemort. Se désintéressant pour de bon des explications que livrait Flitwick sur le devoir et ce qu'il laissait présager de leurs piètres résultats aux B.U.S.E, Harry laissa ses pensées suivre leur sombre cours. Lorsque la sonnerie annonça enfin la fin de la classe, il voulut échanger quelques mots avec Flitwick, mais ce dernier s'éclipsa à une allure surprenante compte tenu de la taille de ses jambes.

\- Vous croyez qu'il file enquêter pour l'Ordre ? demanda Ron, qui l'avait également suivi des yeux.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit Harry, déçu de l'avoir loupé. On devrait se dépêcher de se remuer le derrière et d'en faire autant.

\- Quoi ? Enfin, Harry, tu as bien vu ce que te disait Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Si même lui te demande de te tenir tranquille…

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a dit, l'interrompit Harry. Il devait savoir que Flitwick lirait son message, et il nous a demandé de ne pas nous mettre inutilement en danger, ce qui est très différent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire roublard.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous encourage à fouiller de notre côté ? l'interrogea Ron. C'est vrai que la notion de « danger inutile » a sans doute un sens différent sous la plume d'un type qui a passé toute sa scolarité à se promener à la pleine lune avec un loup-garou enragé…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'écouter ! tempêta Hermione. Quoi qu'en pense Sirius, si l'Ordre est sur le coup, c'est qu'il y a un réel danger ! Et puis, que veux-tu que nous fassions de plus qu'eux ? Ce sont tous des Aurors ou des combattants confirmés, et nous sommes seulement des élèves, dont certains ne sont même pas sûrs d'obtenir leurs B.U.S.E, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère à l'intention de Ron.

\- Justement, nous sommes des élèves, et ça reste le meilleur moyen d'enquêter incognito ici, rétorqua Harry avant que Ron n'ait trouvé quelque chose d'assez désagréable à répondre à Hermione. Réfléchissez : si la malédiction est plus forte à Poudlard, c'est forcément parce que Voldemort a ciblé l'école. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pu faire ça tout seul ? Il est revenu, c'est vrai, mais Poudlard est protégé par des sortilèges plus puissants que jamais. Pour qu'une malédiction ait réussi à l'atteindre, il faut que quelqu'un ait œuvré de l'intérieur pour lui ouvrir le passage….

\- Tu veux dire… commença Ron d'un air horrifié.

\- … Qu'il y a un nouveau Mangemort infiltré, ou du moins quelqu'un qui s'est rallié à sa cause, termina Hermione dans un souffle. Merde, ça se tient.

\- Et si c'est bien le cas, que croyez-vous que puissent faire les membres de l'Ordre ? Voldemort sait très bien quels professeurs en font partie, et ça doit également être le cas de son ordure de complice, il ou elle se méfiera d'eux. Alors que nous…

\- Oui, nous c'est différent, c'est vrai que personne ne se doute que tu désires la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, lâcha Ron d'un ton goguenard.

\- Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire, lui répondit Harry en lui assénant une bourrade. Personne ne se méfiera de nous, parce que comme l'a dit Hermione, nous ne sommes pas censés représenter une menace.

\- Je déteste donner raison à Sirius lorsqu'il est dans cet état-là, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai, admit Hermione. Si la malédiction commence effectivement à devenir plus puissante, on n'a plus une minute à perdre, il faut se bouger et la combattre coûte que coûte… avec la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'Invisibilité, on a de quoi récolter un paquet d'informations qui pourraient s'avérer précieuses pour l'Ordre.

\- Exactement, grogna Harry avec satisfaction, ravi de voir Hermione se ranger à son avis. Je vous laisse la carte, je vais récupérer la cape dans le dortoir. Je te retrouve en Divination, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron. Ouvrez l'œil, l'agent de Voldemort a pu laisser des traces n'importe où, conclut-il avant de quitter ses deux amis qui en retour hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor puis vers la classe de Divination, Harry laissa traîner ses oreilles, à la recherche du moindre indice ses camarades avaient beau raconter un beau ramassis d'âneries la plupart du temps, ce qu'il cherchait pouvait très bien se cacher au creux d'une conversation anodine. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à destination, il dut s'avouer momentanément vaincu : il savait désormais comment traiter une verrue à base de dictame, où trouver les meilleures Bavboules et qui faisait battre le cœur de Susan Bones, mais pas le moindre signe d'un sbire de Voldemort. S'efforçant d'oublier la discussion très gênante qu'il avait surprise entre les deux habitants d'un portrait, il réalisa soudain que les tableaux pouvaient leur apporter une aide précieuse. Après tout, ils voyaient et entendaient tout ce qui se passait dans le château, non ? Il faudrait faire preuve de subtilité, bien sûr, car l'espion aurait tôt fait d'apprendre qu'ils étaient sur ses traces s'ils annonçaient trop clairement leurs intentions, aussi Harry se garda-t-il de tout foutre en l'air en fonçant dans le tas comme il en avait l'habitude. Non, Hermione saurait quoi demander pour ne pas les trahir, autant attendre son aval. Avisant Ron au pied de l'échelle de corde qui menait à la salle de classe, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel son ami répondit par une mimique dégoûtée : manifestement, lui aussi avait intercepté des conversations qu'il aurait préféré continuer à ignorer. Ils grimpèrent dans la classe sans s'étendre davantage sur leurs plantages respectifs et prirent place sur les habituels petits poufs. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir leurs manuels lorsqu'un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit. Toute la classe se tourna vers Neville, qui afficha un air légèrement vexé en montrant ses mains vides : pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Le juron que laissa alors échapper Trelawney les fit tous sursauter, et ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour la voir ramasser les débris de la tasse qu'elle venait de réduire en miettes. Bougonnant de plus belle, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière son épaule avant de se relever et leur fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche. S'approchant à pas de loups de la trappe que Ron avait refermée derrière lui, elle l'ouvrit brusquement en poussant un cri de triomphe, qui se transforma en grognement quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne en-dessous.

\- … Professeur ? appela doucement Lavande d'un ton hésitant. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Hmmpf, lâcha Trelawaney en fusillant du regard la trappe qui avait déçu ses espoirs. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? Tout va très bien, naturellement, très bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? insista Parvati en échangeant avec Lavande un regard inquiet.

La pseudo-voyante ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à se contorsionner pour attraper un étrange instrument posé tout en haut de l'étagère derrière son bureau. À bout de patience, elle finit par empoigner une chaise et grimpa dessus pour enfin se saisir du bidule en question, qu'elle brandit d'un air menaçant. Les élèves échangèrent des coups d'œil circonspects : leur professeur de divination les avait habitués à des comportements particulièrement loufoques, mais celui-ci était une nouveauté dans son répertoire. Harry vit Dean, à la table voisine, griffonner d'un air concentré sur un calepin, et de l'autre côté de la classe, Neville et Ernie échangèrent un regard entendu. Si l'attitude extravagante de Trelawney était un mystère, les élèves semblaient être nombreux à avoir un avis sur la question. Cependant, elle les prit tous par surprise lorsque, une fois descendue de sa chaise, Trelawney empoigna l'espèce de flûte tortueuse qu'elle avait récupérée et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces, produisant une fumée qui les entoura quelques instants avant de se plaquer au sol.

\- Voilà, avec cela, nous devrions être à l'abri, estima-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Parvati d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

Lavande et elle avaient instantanément relevé leurs pieds, comme la majeure partie des élèves de la classe. Même si Trelawney était loin d'être le plus dangereux spécimen du corps enseignant, les élèves avaient appris à se garder de ce genre d'expérimentations, et le climat ambiant de méfiance les rendait encore plus soupçonneux.

\- Ça, mes enfants, c'est de la Brume d'Avalon, et c'est le meilleur moyen de tenir éloignés les cafards.

\- De la Brume d'Avalon ? s'écria Lavande d'un ton admiratif.

\- Des cafards ? s'exclama Ron avec un dégoût profond en scrutant le plancher.

\- Inutile de regarder par terre, lâcha Trelawney, vous ne les verrez pas. Non, ceux dont nous protège la Brume d'Avalon, ce puissant sortilège d'Occlusion qui aurait été inventé par les prêtresses de l'île mystique, sont tapis hors de cette pièce… Oh, mais non, voyons, qui irait écouter les mises en garde de cette folle de professeur Trelawney ? « Mais non Sybille, tout va bien », « ne vous inquiétez pas Sibylle, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne», « Prenez une tisane Sybille, cela vous fera du bien »… Bien sûr, pourquoi prêter attention aux avertissements de quelqu'un qui possède le Troisième Œil, je vous le demande ! s'étrangla-t-elle dans un ultime accès de rage qui précipita ses lunettes par terre.

Harry, qui en temps normal aurait été le premier à lever les yeux au ciel, redoubla d'attention. Trelawney avait beau être une fichue mystificatrice la plupart du temps, elle n'en possédait pas moins une certaine sensibilité qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Si elle avait le sentiment d'être espionnée, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait reniflé la présence du fameux agent de Voldemort. Après tout, elle était la première à avoir reconnu l'existence de la malédiction en délivrant la prophétie – le fait qu'ils n'en aient pas encore percé le mystère ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle devait être ignorée. Harry fut soudain frappé par une idée : le phénix qu'elle avait alors mentionné, et si c'était Voldemort ? S'il y avait un sorcier dont on pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres, c'était bien lui, Harry en avait été le témoin direct. Son cerveau s'emballa tandis que les différents éléments du puzzle s'assemblaient : la plume qu'ils devaient tous craindre désignait certainement son agent, et si elle « volait bas », c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait parmi eux, dans les couloirs de l'école, évoluant incognito parmi ses victimes. Ils devaient donc l'identifier et le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que n'arrive ce fameux « soir Vermeil ». Profitant de la verve de Trelawney, Harry leva la main pour l'interroger davantage :

\- Professeur… Est-ce que le Troisième Œil vous a révélé de qui nous devions nous méfier ?

\- Hélas, les voies de la divination sont impénétrables, même pour les plus réceptifs d'entre nous, déclama Trelawney d'un ton dramatique. Les cartes, les feuilles de thé, les boules de cristal… Toutes m'ont annoncé qu'un grand danger se rapprochait inéluctablement. Mes questions pour préciser la nature de ce péril n'ont eu qu'un seul et même écho : un noir d'encre. J'ai naturellement porté ces informations à la connaissance du directeur, mais comme à son habitude dès qu'il est question de divination, il n'a pas eu l'air de réaliser l'importance de ces révélations, lâcha-t-elle avec amertume en s'enveloppant dans ses châles d'un mouvement théâtral. Et maintenant… Vous avez entendu ?

Elle s'était soudainement interrompue et, aux aguets, fixait la fenêtre. Tous les élèves la suivirent des yeux tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour l'ouvrir, mais à nouveau, il ne semblait rien y avoir de suspect.

\- Que les Forces du Mal continuent à se dissimuler dans les ombres et les recoins, le Troisième Œil finira bien par les percer à jour ! s'exclama Trelawney en faisant de grands moulinets de bras avant de se pencher d'un air digne sur le manuel de l'élève le plus proche.

Le reste de la séance fut accompagné de fréquents coups d'œil furtifs et de soupirs effrayés devant les terribles présages qu'annonçaient les cartes que tirèrent les élèves selon ses instructions. Harry cessa d'y prêter attention lorsqu'elle retourna à sa tirade favorite et profita d'une combinaison malheureuse dans la main de Harry pour lui signaler l'imminence d'une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent enfin le long de l'échelle de corde, il respira avec plaisir l'air frais du château : la Brume d'Avalon était peut-être le meilleur moyen de garantir le secret d'une conversation, mais combinée aux vapeurs d'encens qui enveloppaient déjà la salle de Divination, elle produisait un mélange qui les avait tous rendu bien nauséeux. Ils rejoignirent Hermione à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, mais Harry ralentit avant d'y pénétrer : c'était là que se retrouvait toute l'école, c'était le meilleur moment pour étudier tout ce bazar et tâcher d'identifier l'élément perturbateur, celui qui malgré tous ses efforts ne semblait pas appartenir au tableau. Fermant les yeux quelques instants, Harry s'efforça d'effacer toutes ses idées préconçues et d'aborder la scène avec toute l'objectivité dont il était capable. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il passa en revue la table des Poufsouffle, qui semblait bien moins gaillarde que d'habitude, puis celle des Serdaigle, où il surprit quelques regards méfiants destinés à Fred et George Weasley, qui marmonnaient à voix basse avec Lee Jordan à la table des Gryffondor. Enfin, la table des Serpentard lui parut aussi louche que d'habitude, mais s'il savait pouvoir compter sur son instinct la plupart du temps, il se défiait de son antipathie envers la maison vert et argent. Dans cette affaire, il leur fallait mettre de côté leurs vieilles rancœurs et prendre garde à ne pas confondre animosité et soupçons justifiés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des professeurs, et il oublia immédiatement ses belles résolutions. À la droite de Chourave, qui discutait d'un air sombre avec Flitwick, se trouvait le coupable idéal. Goûtant du bout des lèvres la soupe qui était servie ce midi-là, ce saligaud de Rogue semblait aussi taciturne que d'habitude. Était-ce parce qu'il était d'un naturel méfiant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être touché par la malédiction, ou bien plutôt parce qu'il s'en accommodait beaucoup trop bien en tant qu'instigateur du sortilège, sur les ordres de Voldemort ? Harry rattrapa Ron et Hermione en toute hâte pour leur confier cette hypothèse épatante, et le regretta presque aussitôt :

\- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu remets ça ! s'exclama Hermione avec un soupir exaspéré. Nous en avons parlé des millions de fois, Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre, et Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas fait confiance s'il n'avait pas…

\- De bonnes raisons, je sais, je sais, la coupa Harry. Mais outre le fait que Dumbledore est parfois un peu timbré, regardons ensemble les faits : Rogue peut aller et venir comme bon lui semble dans l'école, et cet enfoiré est bien assez talentueux pour pouvoir aider Voldemort à mettre en place un sortilège de ce genre…

\- Et tous les présages de Trelawney désignaient un noir d'encre ! s'exclama Ron en écarquillant les yeux. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui colle à cette description, c'est lui.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça Harry, bien qu'il doutât que cet argument rallie Hermione à leur cause. Mais surtout, il a l'absolution de ce bon vieux Dumbledore, et l'Ordre ne doit pas se méfier de lui… Oui, je crois vraiment que c'est à lui que pensait Sirius lorsqu'il a écrit ce message ! C'est sans doute le seul habitant de Poudlard qui n'est pas surveillé de près par les membres de l'Ordre.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Sirius soit objectif lorsqu'il s'agit de Rogue, objecta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais peut-être a-t-il effectivement entendu certaines choses pendant les réunions qui lui ont mis la puce à l'oreille ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser directement, tous les membres de l'Ordre connaissent trop son passif avec Rogue pour écouter ses soupçons, quand bien même ils seraient justifiés. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, mais c'est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas négliger la moindre piste…

\- Exactement, s'exclama Harry, triomphant. Peut-être Rogue n'a-t-il rien à voir avec tout cela, ajouta-t-il sans conviction, mais nous nous devons de vérifier s'il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'il soit bien le complice que nous recherchons !

\- Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait échappé à la malédiction si c'était lui qui l'avait lancée avec Voldemort ? demanda Ron en se curant distraitement le nez.

\- Je trouve justement qu'il n'a pas l'air si touché que ça, s'enflamma Harry. Regarde-le, il est exactement comme d'habitude, non ?

\- Tu oublies ta séance d'occlumancie et le cours que nous avons eu avec lui, rétorqua Hermione. De toute manière, je pense que l'agent de Voldemort a forcément été soumis au sortilège lui aussi, sans quoi il serait très vite devenu suspect aux yeux des autres. Nous avons beau ne pas être dans notre état habituel, nous le remarquerions si quelqu'un demeurait parfaitement normal pendant ce temps, non ?

\- De toute manière, nous avons un cours de Potions tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Ron, pragmatique. Ce sera l'occasion de le surveiller de près, et il sera toujours temps de prévenir McGonagall ensuite si ce vieux renard de Rogue nous laisse relever des indices inquiétants.

Cette décision fit l'unanimité, et ils convinrent de se retrouver devant la salle de Potions une demi-heure plus tard, chacun allant d'ici là patrouiller dans les couloirs pour glaner autant d'informations que possible. Quand ils se rejoignirent quelques instants avant que ne débute le cours de Potions, Hermione affichait une tête d'enterrement. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour la convaincre de déballer ce qui lui était arrivé, et il s'avéra qu'elle avait été forcée d'écouter Mimi Geignarde égrener la liste de tout ce que les gens faisaient de suspect dans ses toilettes. Avec une mimique dégoûtée, Hermione jura qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder dans les yeux la moitié de ses camarades. Elle fut distraite de ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée de Rogue, qui claqua la porte du cachot derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter. Il ne regarda personne en remontant l'allée et se contenta d'agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître au tableau les instructions à suivre pour préparer la potion du jour, un philtre d'Amnésie particulièrement compliqué. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard entendu : il n'allait manifestement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Hermione craqua la première et s'attela à sa potion, après quoi Ron s'y mit également – s'il prenait trop de retard sur Hermione, il ne serait plus fichu de copier ses faits et gestes. Harry, cependant, continua à fixer le maître des potions. S'il préférait se dérober et se murer dans le silence derrière un rideau de cheveux gras, très bien. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour rentrer dans son jeu. Prenant une longue respiration, Harry leva la main et se râcla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Rogue leva lentement les yeux et haussa les sourcils avec un mépris souverain.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?

\- Je voudrais savoir… je voudrais savoir s'il faut hacher ou plutôt écraser la racine de mandragore, improvisa Harry après un coup d'œil furtif jeté au tableau.

Rogue le transperça d'un regard corrosif avant de répondre d'une voix tranchante :

\- Qu'y a-t-il sur votre nez, Potter ?

\- Euh… bégaya Harry, pris au dépourvu, qui porta la main à son nez pour vérifier. Des… des lunettes ?

\- Peut-être serait-il temps que vous appreniez à vous en servir, alors. Quatrième ligne, et si vous ouvrez encore la bouche, cela vaudra 10 points de moins à Gryffondor.

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était de bonne guerre. Il était évident qu'il ne tirerait rien de Rogue pendant son cours, aussi en prit-il son parti et tâcha-t-il de réaliser la potion avec autant d'application qu'il en était capable. Il lui jetait malgré tout de fréquents coups d'œil. Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou bien Rogue, derrière son air revêche, avait-il l'air légèrement nerveux ? Il en saurait plus à l'issue du cours, mais la coïncidence ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, Ron, comme prévu, se prit les pieds dans le sac d'Hermione et s'étala de tout son long, se rattrapant au chaudron de Neville qui se renversa et éclaboussa le sol et les quelques élèves qui avaient lambiné. Harry profita du bazar qui suivit pour enfiler sa cape d'Invisibilité et se poster dans un coin, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur la salle de classe et sur le bureau de Rogue. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partis et que Rogue eut retiré 20 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor, ce dernier claqua de plus belle la porte du cachot et regarda autour de lui d'un air furieux. À la grande surprise de Harry, il se mit à fouiller son bureau avec acharnement, jetant par terre d'un geste rageur les parchemins inutiles qu'il sortait les uns après les autres de son bureau. Sa quête effrénée se poursuivit le long des bocaux qui garnissaient les étagères au fond de la salle. À mesure qu'il progressait, ne trouvant manifestement rien, sa fureur augmentait, au point qu'Harry se demanda avec une réelle inquiétude ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais Rogue mettait la main sur lui dans ces circonstances. Que pouvait-il bien chercher ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne : si l'attitude de Rogue n'avait rien de normale, elle semblait plus indiquer qu'il était lui aussi à la recherche d'un indice plutôt qu'occupé à dissimuler des traces d'un quelconque forfait. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi retournait-il son bureau ? C'est la première question qu'il posa à Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il les rejoignit une heure plus tard, quand Rogue eut quitté le cachot et qu'il fut certain qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber sur lui.

\- Peut-être est-il arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que nous ? se demanda Hermione à haute voix. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais il est loin d'être bête… Il cherchait peut-être si le Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort n'avait pas dissimulé de fausses traces pour faire porter sur lui les soupçons ?

\- Oui, c'est possible… admit Harry d'un ton hésitant. Mais si vous l'aviez vu… Il avait l'air vraiment furieux ! Je me demande…

\- Tu crois que lui aussi cherche à briser la malédiction de son côté ? poursuivit Ron, qui avait mené la même réflexion. Après tout, s'il est vraiment si innocent que ça, il risque gros en tant qu'agent double : quel que soit le camp pour lequel il travaille vraiment, il a tout intérêt à ce qu'un sortilège qui manipule les réactions soit neutralisé au plus vite, sans quoi il finira tôt ou tard par se faire griller !

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête. Et non, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche. Reste qu'il n'est sans doute pas notre homme… Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, après tout.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle a de réjouissant.

\- Je connais ce regard-là, répondit Ron en fixant Hermione. À quoi penses-tu ?

Elle les regarda tour à tour, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire rusé.

\- À un piège, bien sûr.


	17. 9

9.

Harry tricotait sans relâche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il y aurait de terribles conséquences. Se penchant sur son ouvrage, il constata que la laine changeait régulièrement de couleur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lâcha un profond hennissement qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une licorne, et il leva ses aiguilles juste à temps pour laisser l'animal prendre son élan. Satisfait de son travail, Harry voulut aller se servir une tasse de thé, mais ses doigts passaient invariablement à travers la bouilloire. Était-il possible de devenir un fantôme sans s'en rendre compte ? Avisant Sirius qui jouait au crocket avec Kreattur un peu plus loin, il décida d'aller lui demander conseil, mais à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui, il se retrouva englué dans un immense champ de mélasse. Dégainant une cuillère, Harry décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se régala jusqu'à ce que le dessert mouvant l'engloutisse intégralement, le réveillant au passage.


	18. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, l'esprit immédiatement alerte. Il avait passé une nuit des plus agitées, son sommeil ayant pâti de l'excitation qui précédait toutes les batailles. La veille au soir, Hermione, Ron et lui avaient conçu un plan qui, s'il comportait quelques failles, n'en demeurait pas moins leur meilleure chance de découvrir l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort et ainsi mettre un terme à la terrible malédiction. Harry se leva prestement et secoua Ron, qui grogna quelques instants avant de se réveiller en sursaut et de saisir sa baguette, l'air hagard.

\- Oh la, tout doux ! Ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama Harry en reculant d'un pas.

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Ron en abaissant sa baguette. Je rêvais que je combattais un dragon, et tu m'as agrippé juste au moment où il se jetait sur moi.

\- J'espère que tu es toujours aussi mauvais en divination et que ça n'avait rien d'un rêve prémonitoire, le taquina Harry. Dès que tu seras assez réveillé pour ne plus risquer d'attaquer tes alliés, nous descendrons prendre le petit-déjeuner… et lancer la première étape de notre plan.

\- Tu crois qu'Hermione me laissera le temps d'avaler quelque chose ? demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée. Je meurs de faim.

\- Elle sait aussi bien que moi que tu es bien plus efficace le ventre plein, jamais elle ne mettrait notre stratagème en péril en t'empêchant de prendre des forces avant, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux garçons se préparèrent en vitesse. Leurs camarades de chambre étaient déjà descendus, et s'ils voulaient que leur stratégie fonctionne, ils devaient la mettre en action avant que la Grande Salle ne se vide. Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le dortoir, Harry se figea soudainement, l'oreille tendue. Surpris, il se tourna vers Ron, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu n'entends rien ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Hmm… Non, rien d'autre que mon ventre qui gargouille. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que nous avons de nouveau un Basilic sur les bras !

\- Non, ce n'est pas du Fourchelangue, enfin je ne crois pas… C'est plutôt… comme une sorte de chant lointain. Tu n'entends vraiment rien ?

Ron secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Harry se concentra pour mieux lui décrire la mélodie lancinante qu'il percevait, mais plus il tentait de l'écouter, plus elle semblait se dérober. Bientôt, elle fut tout à fait éteinte, et Harry n'entendit plus rien. Renonçant momentanément à résoudre ce nouveau mystère, Harry haussa les épaules et entraîna Ron dans l'escalier. Hermione les attendait dans la salle commune, et ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, où Ron se servit un copieux petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Hermione et Harry grignotaient, les nerfs tendus par la perspective de l'étape suivante. Lorsqu'enfin Ron reposa sa fourchette d'un air satisfait, les trois amis se levèrent, l'air sentencieux, et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Le fauteuil du directeur était inoccupé, aussi se tournèrent-ils vers le professeur McGonagall.

\- Professeur, déclara Harry d'une voix forte, il faut à tout prix que nous parlions au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oui, nous avons des informations de la plus haute importance à lui confier, ajouta Ron, faisant un pas en avant. Cela concerne… ce dont nous avions parlé ensemble la dernière fois.

\- Je vois… mais le professeur Dumbledore est très occupé, répondit McGonagall, une ride sévère barrant son visage altier. Peut-être pourriez-vous…

\- Nous savons qui est derrière tout cela, insista Hermione. Et nous savons également qui l'a aidé, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé au professeur Rogue, plongé dans une discussion avec Flitwick de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Voyez-vous cela… lâcha le professeur McGonagall, l'air moyennement impressionnée. Suivez-moi, tous les trois.

Elle se leva et remonta la Grande Salle, les trois Gryffondor sur ses talons. Ils sentirent avec une certaine satisfaction que la majorité de l'assistance les suivait des yeux. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux avec raideur :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir.

\- Si vous nous accompagnez dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, nous pourrons tout vous expliquer, répondit Harry que le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall commençait à mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, ici, c'est trop risqué, ajouta Ron d'une voix forte qui fit hausser les sourcils du professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle se retourna sans rien ajouter et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis qu'elle les menait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout au long du trajet, et quand elle brisa le silence pour déclarer « Fizwizbiz » à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, Harry ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte, et lorsque la voix lointaine de Dumbledore les invita à entrer, elle leur jeta un regard menaçant : s'ils leur faisaient perdre leur temps, ils auraient affaire à elle. Dumbledore, qui était penché sur un énorme grimoire derrière son bureau, se releva lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sa longue barbe blanche lui donnait un air de digne sagesse que démentait l'éclat pétillant qui brillait au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux.

\- Je vous attendais, leur confia-t-il en refermant soigneusement son livre tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur les sièges que McGonagall venait de faire apparaître.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna cette dernière. Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley m'ont pourtant donné l'impression d'être en pleine improvisation, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil sévère qui fit rougir Ron jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Disons que… je m'attendais à leur venue, répondit Dumbledore en leur souriant d'un air bonhomme.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas regardé Harry dans les yeux sans que ce dernier ne ressente une violente fureur à son encontre ? Pendant quelques instants, Harry savoura cette complicité retrouvée et se demanda si lever la malédiction serait vraiment une si bonne idée. Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge, et ce simple son rappela à Harry la dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait autant, juste avant de traîner Rusard hors de sa salle de classe. Devant ce terrible souvenir, il retrouva ses esprits et se tourna vers le directeur.

\- Nous savons que l'Ordre cherche à lever la malédiction qui frappe Poudlard… et nous savons que c'est Voldemort qui l'a lancée.

\- Vous êtes donc également arrivés à cette conclusion, constata Dumbledore en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur.

\- Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches, intervint Hermione, et ce type de sortilèges requiert une magie particulièrement puissante. Et tout cela ressemble beaucoup trop à ses méthodes pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

\- Sans compter que tout concorde avec la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, ajouta Ron en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Vous avez donc également compris qu'il a dû recevoir de l'aide dans les murs de Poudlard ? demanda McGonagall en regardant ses élèves avec une certaine fierté.

\- Oui, et c'est justement de ça que nous souhaitions vous parler, enchaîna Harry. Il est manifeste que l'agent de Voldemort veut que les soupçons se portent sur le professeur Rogue, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement amusé.

\- Oui, et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de tendre un piège à l'espion, reprit Hermione tandis que Harry rougissait légèrement à son tour. Nous avons ouvertement sollicité un rendez-vous avec vous en feignant de suspecter le professeur Rogue, en sachant que l'agent nous écoutait certainement : même si nous ignorons encore de qui il s'agit, nous pensons qu'il ou elle se manifestera directement après notre passage pour asseoir ces soupçons et accabler le professeur Rogue, soit en tentant de semer des indices menant à lui, soit en venant se plaindre de lui s'il ou elle agit à visage découvert.

\- Voilà qui est fort bien pensé, admit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains noueuses sur son bureau. Naturellement, vous vous doutez que l'Ordre n'est pas resté inactif, mais aucune des nombreuses pistes qui ont été suivies n'ont mené au succès jusqu'à maintenant… et hélas, si les prédictions du professeur Trelawney, que m'a rapportées le professeur McGonagall, s'avèrent justes, alors nous n'avons plus que très peu de temps devant nous.

\- Vous avez percé à jour la prophétie ? demanda Ron, regardant tour à tour le directeur et le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, et vous conviendrez que cela arrive assez peu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu, Sybille a mentionné un « soir Vermeil » comme horizon de sa prophétie…

\- Le jour de Mars ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt !

\- Le jour de mars ? répéta Harry, désorienté.

\- Le mardi ! Le jour dédié à la planète rouge, ou vermeille si tu préfères… Et Mars est le Dieu de la guerre, tout se tient ! expliqua Hermione, triomphante.

\- Mais… mardi… c'est aujourd'hui ! articula péniblement Ron, le visage figé dans une expression d'intense désespoir.

\- C'est pourquoi il nous faut agir en toute hâte, répliqua Dumbledore, qui s'était levé derrière son bureau et n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un vénérable vieillard. Nous allons doubler la surveillance autour du professeur Rogue Samuel, pouvez-vous faire passer le mot ? demanda-t-il au portrait d'un sorcier au teint verdâtre qui les écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête en retour. Si qui que ce soit approche son bureau ou se comporte étrangement en sa compagnie, nous devons le savoir immédiatement. Je resterai quant à moi à l'affût dans mon bureau, où le mystérieux agent a le plus de chances de tenter de me contacter pour compromettre le professeur Rogue, et je recevrai les communications de tous les portraits du château. Fumseck me fera également un rapport régulier.

\- À propos de Fumseck… commença Harry d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je sais que c'est une hypothèse très tentante, Harry, lui répondit immédiatement Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux, mais je crains que le phénix mentionné par le professeur Trelawney ne soit d'un tout autre genre. En attendant, rendez-vous tous les trois comme d'habitude en cours, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire pour le moment.

Hermione, Ron et Harry affichèrent une mine déçue, mais durent se rendre à l'évidence : aucun d'eux n'avait de lumineuse idée pour se rendre indispensable, et ils acceptèrent de mauvais gré d'abandonner provisoirement la bataille pour assister au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry crut apercevoir un mouvement furtif au bout du couloir le temps que McGonagall leur dispense quelques ultimes conseils de prudence, la mystérieuse silhouette que Harry avait cru apercevoir s'était évaporée et la Carte du Maraudeur ne leur apprit rien de plus : Madame Pomfresh avançait d'un bon pas trois couloirs plus loin, Ombrage semblait patrouiller à la recherche d'élèves innocents à traumatiser sur le palier et Dawlish, l'Auror qui venait régulièrement lui remettre en mains propres les décrets d'éducation, déambulait à l'étage du dessous. La mort dans l'âme, ils quittèrent le château et se traînèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi-géant les accueillit avec un geste de sa main libre : il tenait en laisse trois énormes créatures qui tiraient nerveusement sur la longe. Hagrid, dont les immenses jambes musclées étaient solidement campées dans le sol, ne se laissa pas impressionner par la ruade qu'effectua l'une des bêtes, et il la rabroua d'un geste ferme. La créature abaissa docilement ses cornes, reconnaissant l'autorité de son maître, et laissa échapper un étrange gémissement. Hagrid invita les élèves à se rapprocher d'une voix tonitruante :

\- N'ayez pas peur, venez ! Mais prenez garde à bien rester dans mon ombre, c'est important : le Dézevert a une très mauvaise vue et ne perçoit bien que ce qui se trouve en plein soleil. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ces trois-là sont particulièrement fougueux, mieux vaut éviter de les énerver plus que de raison.

Se redressant de toute sa stature, Hagrid vérifia que tous les élèves étaient bien regroupés derrière lui et gonfla son torse puissant avant de laisser échapper un cri inhumain. Les trois créatures se raidirent en l'entendant, puis l'imitèrent avant de déposer à ses pieds trois gros cristaux qu'ils expulsèrent par leur trompe. Satisfait, Hagrid recula d'un pas, manquant d'écraser Neville et Lavande qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui, et conduisit les Dézeverts jusqu'à l'enclos qui jouxtait le potager, où il les attacha solidement. Revenant sur ses pas, il constata que les élèves s'étaient rapprochés des cristaux. Malfoy avait tenté d'en soulever un, mais avait dû s'avouer vaincu, le visage rouge d'effort et de honte. Hagrid souleva cependant le plus gros d'entre eux comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et le fit virevolter pour que tout le monde puisse l'admirer.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences : même si elles brillent beaucoup, les gemmes de Dézevert n'ont quasiment aucune valeur… du moins pour le commun des mortels. Il existe une légende qui raconte qu'une gemme de Dézevert peut mener les âmes pures aux plus extraordinaires trésors, mais si elles sont particulièrement recherchées par certains sorciers, c'est surtout parce qu'elles constituent d'excellents ingrédients pour façonner des défenses magiques particulièrement redoutables.

Tirant de sa poche un long stylet de fer, Hagrid porta un coup puissant sur le sommet de la gemme, qui se fractura dans un tintement cristallin et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Le demi-géant en récupéra plusieurs morceaux qu'il fit circuler parmi les élèves, les surveillant d'un regard si sombre que Malfoy suspendit son geste au moment où il envisageait d'en glisser un dans sa poche. À l'issue de la classe, lorsque les autres élèves s'éloignèrent pour retourner vers le château, Hagrid adressa un signe à Hermione :

\- Je ne suis pas censé en distribuer, naturellement, mais je sais que tu en feras bon usage, souffla-t-il tout bas tandis qu'il glissait dans sa paume un fragment scintillant. Les elfes de maison vouent un véritable culte à ces gemmes, même si personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi… avec ça, tu devrais faire des heureux, conclut-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un sourire ravi, et elle remercia Hagrid avec émotion. Ils saluèrent le garde-chasse et traversèrent le parc en commentant la leçon et le cadeau d'Hagrid, qui avaient presque chassé de leurs esprits le plan qui les avait occupés toute la matinée. Il leur revint cependant immédiatement en tête lorsque, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le château, Ombrage se dressa devant eux, leur barrant le passage. Elle leur adressa un sourire mauvais qui tordit son visage de crapaud :

\- Vous êtes allés consulter le Directeur, ce matin. Pourquoi ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ainsi, ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si elle se trouvait non loin du bureau de Dumbledore le matin-même. Leur cible avait-elle déjà mordu à l'hameçon ?

\- Nous avions… des révélations importantes à lui faire, répondit Hermione d'un air bravache.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé, c'est ça ? siffla Ombrage, les yeux réduits à deux fentes tandis qu'elle les observait l'un après l'autre.

\- Euh… oui, même si nous ne savons pas encore comment l'attraper, avança Harry, qu'un léger doute venait de saisir.

\- Ne me racontez pas d'histoires ! J'ai vu ce… cet hybride répugnant vous donner quelque chose, c'était forcément la clé pour pénétrer dans la grotte.

Les trois amis la regardèrent, bouche bée. Si Ombrage tentait de les égarer en se lançant dans un discours incohérent, cela fonctionnait à merveille, mais en quoi cela pourrait-il bien faire accuser Rogue ?

\- La clé… d'une grotte ? Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? s'exclama Ron, qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile ! cria Ombrage d'une petite voix aigüe. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que seules les gemmes de Dézevert ont le pouvoir d'amadouer le gardien du trésor de Poudlard, et je ne vous laisserai pas me doubler !

\- Le trésor de Poudlard ? répéta Hermione d'une voix incrédule. Il n'y a jamais eu…

\- Petite sotte ! la coupa Ombrage d'une voix furieuse. Ne vous avisez pas de mentionner une fois de plus l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Il est évident qu'aucun des secrets de l'école ne figure dans cet ouvrage ridicule, et je ne me laisserai pas berner par trois adolescents. Je suis venue dans cet asile de fous uniquement pour mettre la main sur le joyau de ce trésor millénaire, la Flamme éternelle, et rien ne m'arrêtera, pas même vous !

Harry échangea avec Hermione et Ron un coup d'œil abasourdi. La dernière phrase de la prophétie de Trelawney résonnait à leurs oreilles : « et seule l'Éternelle Flamme aura le pouvoir de l'éteindre. » Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'Ombrage ait fait ce même rapprochement ou bien n'était-elle, comme elle venait de le clamer, venue que pour assouvir sa cupidité, ignorant que la pierre précieuse en question faisait l'objet d'une prophétie et était peut-être la clé de leur salut à tous ? Elle aurait sans aucun doute fait un excellent agent de Voldemort – Harry était même consterné de ne l'avoir pas suspectée plus tôt – mais il y avait quelque chose dans la folie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, dans la tension de son corps tandis qu'elle se penchait pour voir la gemme que dissimulait Hermione, dans son timbre saccadé… l'instinct de Harry lui criait qu'elle n'était contaminée que par la fièvre de l'or, et pas par une dévotion secrète pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Naturellement, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le moindre risque, peut-être Ombrage ne convoitait-elle le joyau que pour le restituer à son maître et les empêcher de lever sa malédiction.

\- Nous ignorions que vous recherchiez aussi le trésor, répondit finalement Harry d'une voix penaude. Nous pensions être les seuls à avoir rassemblé tous les indices pour y parvenir…

\- Eh bien détrompez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix triomphante, l'excitation faisant vibrer le nœud rose qui ornait sa chevelure terne. Et ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser la moindre occasion de me fausser compagnie ! Les parchemins que j'ai déchiffrés ces derniers mois sont formels, seul un élève peut ouvrir la caverne où repose le trésor, vous allez donc venir avec moi.

\- Peut-être que Harry pourrait y aller, pendant que nous surveillons la…

\- Pour que vous filiez prévenir ce vieux débris de Dumbledore ? Je ne pense pas, M. Weasley, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire glaçant. Non, vous allez sagement m'accompagner tous les trois, et gare à vous si vous tentez la moindre entourloupe ma baguette est pointée sur vous, et je n'aurai pas la moindre hésitation à vous jeter un sort si vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Et maintenant, avancez !

Ron se mit en marche, jetant un regard hésitant à ses deux amis. Puisque Ombrage semblait savoir comment récupérer la fameuse Flamme éternelle, mieux valait rentrer dans son jeu et tâcher de lui fausser compagnie une fois le joyau récupéré, mais comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir la duper jusque-là ? Il allait vite devenir manifeste qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le fameux trésor – pour peu qu'il existât réellement et ne soit pas un mirage inventé par Ombrage pour les précipiter dans un piège. C'était cependant compter sans son indéfectible méfiance, qui allait pour une fois leur rendre service. Lorsque Ron rentra dans le château et fit mine de prendre la direction des cachots, elle laissa échapper une sorte de feulement, et tandis que sa baguette produisait quelques étincelles d'un rose sombre, elle murmura d'un ton furieux :

\- Encore une tentative de ce genre, M. Weasley, et je vous règle votre compte ! Les délinquants dans votre genre savent parfaitement où se trouve le bureau de Rusard, ne prétendez pas le contraire. En route, et plus de détours !

Harry, qui pendant cet échange avait tenté d'attirer l'attention du tableau le plus proche, fut forcé de se remettre en marche. Avec un peu de chance, le portrait auquel il avait adressé d'éloquents haussements de sourcil aurait compris la situation et partirait prévenir Dumbledore ou McGonagall qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, mais à la manière dont la peinture l'avait regardé, l'air vaguement dégoûté, avant de faire mine de se rendormir, il doutait de la réussite de sa manœuvre. Il renouvela sa tentative à plusieurs reprises le long du chemin vers le bureau de Rusard, mais n'eut pas davantage de succès – s'ils sortaient vivants de cette étrange aventure, il faudrait qu'il songe à prévenir Dumbledore des défaillances de son système de surveillance. Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la loge du concierge, Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, confus. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire à présent ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse quand le visage hargneux de Rusard apparut derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, l'air particulièrement méfiant. Il se radoucit instantanément lorsqu'il aperçut Ombrage derrière les trois élèves.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Beaucoup de choses, Argus, beaucoup de choses, répondit-il elle en gloussant d'aise.

\- Je suis votre serviteur, ajouta-t-il avec une courbette particulièrement disgracieuse qui arracha à Miss Teigne un miaulement désapprobateur.

\- Et si je vous disais… « Gobelbabil » ? minauda-t-elle en lui jetant néanmoins un regard perçant.

Rusard se figea au beau milieu de sa révérence et la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon, professeur ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu, Argus. J'ai dit « Gobelbabil », répéta-t-elle en articulant distinctement.

Rusard retint sa respiration et les regarda tour à tour, incrédule. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit le risque de prononcer le moindre mot, et après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers son bureau, où il fouilla dans ses tiroirs non sans leur jeter de fréquents regards désorientés. Il finit par exhumer une antique clé, se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la pièce et sans autre forme de procès, enfonça la clé qui traversa la pierre sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il la tourna trois fois vers la droite et une fois vers la gauche avant de reculer de quelques pas, toujours sans un mot. Harry dut se frotter les yeux pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas : la pierre ondula en silence, déformant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un trou de la taille d'un enfant. Lorsque la roche cessa de bouger, Harry crut à nouveau entendre le chant plaintif qu'il avait entendu le matin même, mais le son était si lointain et si furtif qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. À moins qu'il ne vienne de l'intérieur de la mystérieuse ouverture ? Si tel était le cas, sa curiosité ne tarderait pas à être satisfaite. Ron jeta un regard méfiant à Rusard, et Harry sut qu'il avait été traversé par la même pensée : le concierge allait-il les laisser rentrer sans opposer plus de résistance ? Ombrage avait parlé d'amadouer le gardien, et si un simple mot de passe faisait l'affaire, le trésor ne devait pas être très impressionnant. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle leur signifia cependant de rentrer dans la crevasse, et Rusard ne fit pas mine de les empêcher. De plus en plus perplexes, ils s'engagèrent dans le passage, et après quelques pas, se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Harry en aurait bien profité pour tenter d'arracher sa baguette à Ombrage, mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir de sa position exacte, elle lança un Lumos qui éclaira le chemin. Ce dernier zigzaguait le long d'un étroit couloir, les forçant à raser les pierres humides et mal taillées qui leur entaillaient les épaules et les coudes. La moisissure dont elles étaient recouvertes semblait indiquer que personne ne les avait précédés en ces lieux depuis plusieurs siècles, et avec un frisson, Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu décourager les nombreux chercheurs de trésor qui avaient pourtant dû se succéder à Poudlard. Une lueur se profila soudain au bout du couloir, et si elle rasséréna d'abord Harry, que la faible lueur du Lumos rendait particulièrement nerveux, il fut pris de nausée lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du couloir. Sous leurs yeux, au milieu de la vaste pièce où ils venaient de déboucher, se trouvait un gigantesque tas de pièces, bijoux et coffres rutilants. Juste devant se tenait la créature la plus effrayante qu'Harry ait jamais vue : sa tête d'homme, son corps de lion et sa queue de scorpion ne laissaient pas planer le moindre doute, le mystérieux gardien dont il leur faudrait gagner les faveurs était en réalité une manticore. La créature s'était relevée en les entendant approcher et leur lança un sourire cruel, tandis que dansait dans ses yeux une étincelles gourmande qui se délectait par avance du festin qui l'attendait. En l'apercevant, Ombrage perdit un peu de sa superbe et poussa brutalement en avant Hermione, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Ron voulut se précipiter à ses côtés, la baguette à la main, mais Ombrage le retint par la manche et grinça entre ses dents :

\- Il n'arrivera rien à personne si nous lui donnons ce qu'il désire. La gemme, Miss Granger, envoyez-lui la gemme !

Hermione reprit immédiatement ses esprits et, après s'être tournée vers la créature qui l'observait d'un air sardonique, elle ouvrit grand sa main, sur la paume de laquelle reposait la pierre d'un vert éclatant. Un éclair indescriptible passa dans les yeux de la manticore, qui cependant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione, après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil hésitant, s'accroupit lentement au sol et d'un coup sec, fit glisser la gemme jusqu'à la manticore, qui l'attrapa aussitôt et l'engloutit sans plus attendre. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et Harry crut que la créature se préparait à les attaquer, mais son corps sembla soudain se dilater, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la mâchoire pour laisser échapper un cri silencieux, elle s'effaça peu à peu dans un nuage de fumée. Ébahis, les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, à la fois soulagés par ce répit inattendu et inquiets de ce qu'il signifiait. Étaient-ils réellement saufs, ou n'était-ce qu'un piège destiné à tromper leur vigilance ? Ombrage ne semblait pas se poser de telles questions. Abaissant sa baguette avec un gloussement de triomphe, elle se précipita vers l'immense trésor et saisit à pleines mains les gallions qui s'entassaient devant elle. Harry s'avança à son tour, mais elle fit volte-face, la folie qui brillait dans ses yeux la rendant plus menaçante que jamais.

\- Ttttt, pas un pas de plus, M. Potter ! Vous avez été fort utiles jusqu'ici, mais je risque de bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de vous… Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous règle dès maintenant votre compte, je vous conseille de rester bien sagement dans votre coin et de ne plus bouger d'ici.

Harry, rouge de fureur, s'apprêtait à formuler une réponse cinglante, lorsqu'Hermione lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes, lui coupant la respiration. Ombrage se retourna vers le trésor avec un rire de petite fille, et Hermione murmura entre ses dents :

\- Elle est tellement hystérique qu'elle en a oublié de nous prendre nos baguettes, ne lui donnons pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Et puis…

\- Regardez, les interrompit soudain Ron, qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le plafond depuis que la manticore s'était évaporée.

Les yeux rivés vers le sommet de la pièce, il faisait une drôle de grimace, et en suivant son regard, Hermione et Harry ne tardèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi. Une sorte de brume semblait s'accrocher aux anfractuosités de la caverne, et descendait très lentement le long des murs, léchant la paroi en silence. Ils ne pouvaient en être certains, mais tous les trois partageaient le même pressentiment : la gemme n'avait pas vaincu la créature – qui n'était sans doute pas une manticore, mais le fruit d'un enchantement protecteur bien plus complexe qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

\- Il faut que nous partions d'ici, constata Harry à mi-voix.

\- Mais… et la pierre ? La fameuse Flamme éternelle ? Nous ne pouvons pas repartir sans elle ! s'exclama Ron aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

\- De toute manière, comment allons-nous la prendre à Ombrage ? Il faudrait…

Ils furent interrompus par le cri de fureur que laissa alors échapper Ombrage. Se tournant vers eux, le visage déformé par la colère, elle brandit un écrin dans leur direction et hurla :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Bande de petits voleurs !

Elle gesticulait tellement qu'il leur était difficile de comprendre l'origine de sa fureur, mais ils finirent par apercevoir le contenu de la boîte qu'elle remuait en tous sens : l'écrin, tapissée d'un velours grenat, était indéniablement vide. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut une fugitive impression de déjà-vu, comme si le creux arrondi qu'avait dessiné la pierre dans le velours lui était vaguement familier. Sur le couvercle de la boîte était gravée une flamme qui laissait peu de doute quant à ce qu'elle aurait dû contenir. Écumant de rage, Ombrage jeta de côté le coffre désormais inutile et pointa sur eux sa baguette :

\- C'est forcément vous qui l'avez prise ! Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Où est-elle ? Je vais vous…

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, elle dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et fit s'écrouler sur le professeur la pile de pièces et de joyaux la plus proche. Agrippant Ron et Harry par la manche, elle les entraîna vers la sortie, tandis qu'un hurlement monstrueux retentissait dans la salle. Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la brume atteindre le sol et former une inquiétante silhouette avant qu'Hermione ne le pousse dans le couloir, qu'ils remontèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient avant de jaillir dans le bureau de Rusard, hagards. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de son poste, près du trou, et il ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, comme s'il était hypnotisé par la faille qui défigurait son antre et attendait un signal mystérieux pour se réveiller. Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste, non sans l'avoir verrouillée avec circonspection – nul ne savait ce qui se trouvait réellement dans la grotte et si cette chose avait le pouvoir d'en sortir, mais mieux valait ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en lui laissant le chemin libre si elle menaçait d'envahir Poudlard. Reprenant difficilement leur respiration, Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Merci ! J'espère que cet écrin vide signifiait bien que la Flamme éternelle a été récupérée il y a bien longtemps, sinon, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'y retourner… et je doute que la manticore, ou quel que soit le nom de cette chose, nous aide à fouiller pour la retrouver !

\- Elle a forcément été retirée du trésor, répondit Hermione, qui tentait de faire passer un point de côté en grimaçant. Pour quiconque a su réunir tous les indices, ce n'est pas si compliqué de l'atteindre, le plus difficile est sans doute d'en entendre parler…

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est, et nous ne sommes pas près de défaire la malédiction sans elle, s'il faut en croire Trelawney, constata Harry d'un ton découragé. Si seulement…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Il aurait juré avoir de nouveau entendu la voix plaintive qui s'était manifestée plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, mais la coïncidence commençait à devenir troublante. Il fit signe aux deux autres, qui semblaient vouloir l'interroger sur son attitude étrange, de ne pas faire de bruit, et tâcha d'identifier d'où venait la voix. Tandis que Ron expliquait à voix basse à Hermione de quoi il était sans doute question, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas entendre la réponse d'Hermione à ce sujet : il en avait assez qu'on lui répète à tout bout de champ qu'il n'était pas normal d'entendre des voix, il était bien assez sensé pour s'en rendre compte de lui-même. Cependant, il était désormais certain de ne pas souffrir d'hallucinations, qu'elles soient magiques ou non : la voix semblait s'intensifier au lieu de s'évanouir dans le lointain comme les fois précédentes. Harry remonta le long du couloir, suivant la piste du chant mystérieux, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Il crut la perdre plusieurs fois, et lorsque l'escalier qui les menait au 5e étage bifurqua soudainement pour les déposer au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'amenuisa au point qu'Harry abandonna l'espoir de la retrouver. La mort dans l'âme, il suivit Ron sur le chemin des cuisines : ces émotions avaient creusé l'appétit du jeune homme, qui entendait bien satisfaire son estomac même si le repas était terminé depuis un certain temps. Tandis que les elfes de maison se bousculaient pour leur apporter des gâteaux tout juste sortis du four, Hermione laissa soudain échapper un hoquet de surprise en réalisant qu'ils avaient manqué le début du cours d'Astronomie. Harry parvint cependant à la raisonner : s'ils parvenaient à comprendre où devait se trouver la Flamme éternelle, et ainsi à empêcher la terrible prophétie de se réaliser, Dumbledore leur pardonnerait sans doute cette incartade mineure. Avec une moue peu convaincue, Hermione fut forcée de se rendre à ses arguments, et lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à arracher Ron à sa dégustation, ils décidèrent d'aller trouver le professeur McGonagall pour lui rendre compte des aventures de la matinée – sans doute serait-ce aussi l'occasion de lui signaler la probable disparition d'Ombrage. Ils venaient à peine de poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier lorsque le chant plaintif retentit à nouveau. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite, déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci. Il ne s'expliquait pas la manière dont la voix lui parvenait, car elle semblait perdre en intensité et repartir de plus belle de manière aléatoire. Ils venaient cependant d'atteindre le palier du 6e étage lorsque Harry l'entendit plus clairement que jamais. Persuadé de toucher au but, il s'élança le long du couloir, qu'il empruntait très rarement, n'ayant aucun cours dans cette partie du château. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il crut d'abord s'être trompé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir dans ce qui ressemblait à un cul-de-sac. Hésitants, ils ouvrirent les deux portes voisines, mais elles ne menaient qu'à des salles désespérément vides. Ne sachant plus que faire, Harry leva les yeux dans un élan désespéré, et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le vitrail qui ornait la fenêtre qu'il comprit leur erreur. Une femme enveloppée d'une épaisse cape violette y figurait, et elle gesticulait si fort qu'Harry se demanda comment ils avaient pu l'ignorer en pénétrant dans le couloir. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le chant s'éteignit, et elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré :

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix de gorge. Par Merlin, j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à vous attirer jusque ici !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas nous faire signe depuis un autre vitrail ? demanda Ron d'un ton grognon.

\- Encore aurait-il fallu que vous prêtiez la moindre attention aux fenêtres ! répondit-elle d'une voix outrée. Mais apprenez, mon jeune ami, que seuls les portraits peuvent évoluer d'un tableau à l'autre nous autres vitraux, bien qu'animés, sommes condamnés à demeurer enfermés dans notre prison de verre, ajouta-t-elle dans un long trémolo.

\- Et comment se fait-il que nous vous entendions ? s'étonna Hermione. Il semblerait que seul Harry ait réussi à percevoir votre chant tout à l'heure.

\- Ma foi, j'imagine que vous le sauriez si vous compreniez qui j'étais… lâcha-t-elle d'un ton légèrement vexé.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, que ces circonvolutions commençaient à agacer.

\- Celle qui peut vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez, répondit-elle en joignant les mains dans un élan dramatique. Car vos espoirs ont été déçus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'exclama Ron. Plus de Flamme éternelle, plus de… quoi ? s'interrompit-il en captant le regard noir d'Hermione.

\- La demoiselle veut vous signifier qu'il n'est pas très prudent de dévoiler vos plans au premier vitrail venu, ce qui est en général un assez bon conseil, répondit la femme en passant négligemment ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Vous avez cependant de la chance, personne plus que moi ne souhaite votre succès…

\- Alors, vous savez où se trouve la Flamme éternelle ? reprit Harry, le cœur battant.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais… et vous aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Nous, nous le savons ? s'étonna Ron en se grattant la tête.

\- Vous, non, je le crains… mais Harry Potter fait partie des rares sorciers à avoir eu l'honneur de l'approcher.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Hermione, l'air tout à fait perdue, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je.. je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, interloqué. Mais c'est vrai que tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu l'écrin, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, comme si j'aurais dû savoir ce qui se trouvait dedans auparavant…

\- Naturellement ! exulta la femme du vitrail. Personne ne peut approcher la Flamme éternelle sans être marqué à jamais par elle… et son empreinte sur vous est d'autant plus forte que vous ne l'avez pas seulement contemplée, vous l'avez manipulée !

\- Mais quand ? s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai jamais…

Il se tut au beau milieu de sa phrase. L'image d'un énorme rubis à l'ovale parfait venait de se frayer un chemin à travers le bourbier de sa conscience. La femme avait raison, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait le précieux joyau.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte il y a plus de 700 ans que je ne suis au courant de rien, répondit-elle avec un petit rire coquet.

\- Il y a plus de 700 ans ? s'étonna Hermione. Vous êtes là depuis la construction du château ? Vous… vous avez connu les fondateurs ?

\- J'ai eu cet insigne privilège, en effet, admit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Surtout l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, qui voyait soudain toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assembler.

\- On m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas bien malin, mais c'était de la pure malveillance, répondit la femme d'un air ravi. De fait, comme je le disais toujours à Godric, il avait tort de croire que tous les élèves intelligents le délaisseraient en faveur de Rowena.

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à vous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui nous a reliés, moi qui ai tenu son épée et vous qui avez partagé sa vie ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, conclut-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Mais alors… où est la Flamme éternelle ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

\- Elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit Harry d'un ton grave. Dans l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, plus précisément.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, muets de surprise. Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la femme du vitrail, qui lui répondit avec une révérence grâcieuse, et fit demi-tour sans plus attendre. Jamais il n'avait traversé le château si vite, pensa-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent la gargouille, hors d'haleine. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, perplexes.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'aucun de nous ne se rappelle le mot de passe que McGonagall a donné juste devant nous ce matin ?! gémit Hermione, au désespoir.

\- FIZWIZBIZ ! hurlèrent à l'unisson les trois portraits qui jouxtaient la gargouille et venaient de réintégrer leurs cadres, l'air essoufflés.

La gargouille pivota immédiatement, et ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils tambourinèrent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Elle est ici ! Nous l'avons ! Enfin… vous l'avez ! s'exclama Harry en rentrant en trombe dans le bureau.

McGonagall les regarda tous les trois, l'air à la fois surpris et réprobateur. Dumbledore, en revanche, plissa les yeux avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- Minerva, notre espion ne s'est peut-être pas manifesté, mais je sens que Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley vont pouvoir nous éclairer…

\- La Flamme éternelle ! reprit Ron sans plus attendre. Celle de la prophétie ! Elle est ici !

\- C'est le nom du rubis qui est enchâssé dans l'épée de Gryffondor, expliqua Harry, surexcité. Ce ne peut pas être un hasard !

\- En effet, ce serait une coïncidence des plus surprenantes, admit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants. Ne perdons pas une minute de plus.

Il se leva avec une vivacité dont Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, et saisit délicatement l'épée rutilante qui était accrochée derrière son bureau. Il la posa sur le meuble, et les cinq sorciers se penchèrent dessus pour l'examiner. Dumbledore se rassit soudain, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- La plume… le phénix le pourrait, mais ce serait trop simple, vraiment trop simple… marmonnait-il à voix basse.

\- Professeur ? l'appela doucement Hermione.

\- Le ciel contraire… Oui, tout est là. Le ciel contraire… mais comment ?

Relevant la tête, il plongea soudain ses yeux d'un bleu glacé dans ceux de Harry. Leur dialogue muet ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Harry eut le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient compris au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer. Dumbledore hocha la tête, et Harry se redressa légèrement avant de saisir l'épée. La pierre rougeoya doucement, et Harry sut qu'ils avaient raison : même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi, il était le seul à pouvoir atteindre le cœur de la malédiction qui les enchaînait tous.

\- Et maintenant, Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre ce fameux ciel contraire, déclara Dumbledore. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous tâcherons de surveiller le château… et de récupérer ce qu'il reste du professeur Ombrage, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit naître un soupçon de culpabilité qu'Harry balaya rapidement.

\- Comment vais-je l'atteindre ? demanda Harry, plus nerveux que jamais.

Il avait eu suffisamment d'expériences malheureuses avec les transports magiques pour redouter à juste titre que le salut du monde sorcier repose sur sa capacité à emprunter le bon chemin.

\- J'imagine que la forme n'a pas tellement d'importance, c'est la faille qui compte, répondit Dumbledore en lui adressant un regard encourageant.

Craignant de ne plus pouvoir bouger s'il réfléchissait trop, Harry suivit son instinct et, brandissant l'épée, il traça devant lui un vaste rectangle, qui se transforma en porte dès qu'Harry eut abaissé la lame. Croisant le regard de Ron et d'Hermione, qui lui sourirent avec toute la chaleur dont ils étaient capables, Harry inspira profondément, affermit sa prise sur la garde de l'épée et emprunta la porte.


	19. 10

10.

Harry aurait voulu garder les yeux ouverts, pour mieux se préparer au monstrueux adversaire qui menaçait de l'assaillir « de l'autre côté », mais une force impérieuse ferma ses paupières. Pendant quelques secondes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu durer une éternité, il ne sut plus où il était ni qui il était, ses sens envahis par un tourbillon d'odeurs, de couleurs, de sons, de fragments de mémoire et de songes qui l'enveloppaient avec une violente douceur. Tout disparut d'un coup, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, et Harry rouvrit les yeux.


	20. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Harry regarda devant lui et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un mur blanc, pour autant que la semi-obscurité qui régnait lui permette d'en juger. Il voulut avancer et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose. Le cœur battant, il regarda au sol : le plancher de bois sombre était jonché de chaussures. Il se retourna, espérant apercevoir le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, mais la porte qu'il avait franchie et dont il tenait encore la poignée à la main semblait mener à un simple placard, qu'il avait vidé de la moitié de son contenu lorsqu'il en avait forcé le passage. Quel était donc cet étrange endroit ? Harry s'était attendu à affronter Voldemort dans un lieu reculé, certes, mais il pensait que son ennemi de toujours se serait choisi une demeure plus à l'image de ses rêves de grandeur. La maison dans laquelle il avait atterri semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale… et moldue, constata Harry en apercevant sur un guéridon des photos où une femme et un homme lui souriaient fixement. Quelque chose clochait. Enjambant précautionneusement les chaussures au sol, Harry se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, qui laissait filtrer un rai de lumière vive. Il tendit l'oreille, mais seul un doux ronron semblait provenir de la pièce qu'elle dissimulait. Serrant l'épée de Gryffondor, il sortit sa baguette, prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte d'un coup, pour se retrouver dans une cuisine baignée de lumière. Le réfrigérateur poursuivit sa mélodie en sourdine comme si de rien n'était, et Harry se détendit légèrement. Avisant l'évier dans lequel surnageait une poêle graisseuse et quelques couverts, il devina que les habitants de la demeure ne devaient pas être partis depuis longtemps. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi la Flamme éternelle l'avait-il conduit jusqu'à eux ? Harry avait beau se répéter la prophétie de Trelawney, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu le mener dans une maison moldue vide. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il songea que le silence dans lequel semblait plongée la maison ne signifiait pas forcément que ses habitants l'avaient désertée. Et s'il avait effectivement rejoint Voldemort ? Et si cette demeure n'était pas son refuge, mais le lieu de son tout dernier crime ? Plutôt que des complices, Harry devait-il s'attendre à trébucher sur des victimes ? La gorge nouée, il traversa la cuisine et déboucha dans la pièce suivante, un salon coquettement meublé, qui était tout aussi désert. La grande bibliothèque qui tapissait le mur du fond semblait impeccablement rangée, une épaisse couverture était sagement pliée à une extrémité du canapé et une tablette de chocolat entamée reposait sur la table basse toute proche : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lutte. Naturellement, se reprit Harry, quel Moldu aurait le temps de lutter contre un mage noir capable de trancher le fil de son existence d'un simple coup de baguette ? Mais où étaient-ils ? Se rappelant que le placard dont il était sorti se trouvait juste à côté d'un escalier, Harry rebroussa chemin et retourna dans le corridor par lequel il était arrivé. L'escalier recouvert de moquette menait à un étage qui semblait tout aussi silencieux que le reste de la maison. Harry l'emprunta prudemment, posant doucement son pied sur les marches, attentif à ne pas les faire craquer. Arrivé sur le palier, il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration et avala une goulée d'air sans pour autant se détendre plus que jamais, il se devait de rester sur ses gardes. Il sursauta cependant lorsque lui parvint un léger bruit d'une des pièces qui bordaient le palier – sans doute des chambres ? Le son ressemblait à une sorte de tapotement régulier, qui s'interrompait parfois avant de repartir de plus belle. Un animal qui cherchait à s'échapper, peut-être ? Il perçut soudain un son qu'il identifia sans mal, tant il avait entendu l'oncle Vernon le produire, matin après matin, lorsqu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner en lui lançant des regards noirs par-dessus son bol de café noir. Ce bruit, c'était celui de quelqu'un qui sirotait une boisson chaude, il aurait reconnu ce répugnant gargouillis d'aspiration entre mille. Il restait au moins une personne en vie dans cette maison, et il y avait vraiment très peu de chances qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort. Cessant de tergiverser, Harry traversa le palier et ouvrit doucement la porte derrière laquelle continuait le tapotement. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était installée à un bureau devant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à l'ordinateur que possédait Dudley. Ses doigts courraient sur les touches du clavier disposé devant elle, se suspendaient de temps à autre et reprenaient leur ballet saccadé, produisant le son qui l'avait alerté sur le palier. L'air soucieux, elle se redressa et tout en fixant l'écran lumineux sur lequel s'égrainaient les derniers mots qu'elle avait tapés, elle se saisit de la tasse brûlante qui était posée juste à côté, sur le bureau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres, Harry se racla doucement la gorge, tant pour signaler sa présence que pour l'empêcher de produire à nouveau ce son dégoûtant. La femme sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit renverser sur ses genoux le contenu de sa tasse, et elle le regarda avec un air proprement ahuri. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur l'épée qu'il tenait toujours, puis sur la baguette dans son autre main, et ils se portèrent ensuite avec un semblant d'inquiétude vers son front. En apercevant sa cicatrice, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry, tout à fait perplexe, la fixa en retour sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Ayant grandi parmi eux, il avait une certaine expérience des Moldus, et il savait parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était censé réagir de la sorte en apercevant la funeste marque sur son front. L'épée et la baguette ne semblaient pas non plus la perturber outre mesure, songea-t-il en se rappelant un peu tard les décrets relatifs au Secret magique. Soit cette Moldue vivait avec un sorcier et avait déjà entendu parler de lui, soit il se passait réellement quelque chose d'étrange. Reposant précautionneusement sa tasse de thé, ce fut la femme qui se décida la première à prendre la parole, et c'est d'une voix légèrement chevrotante qu'elle déclara :

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Euh… bonjour, répondit Harry comme par réflexe.

\- Un nouveau silence les sépara, pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent de plus belle.

\- Je, hmm, je… suis désolée, finit-elle par articuler, l'air aussi perdue que lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien… de t'avoir fait venir ici, j'imagine. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que…

\- C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ? répéta-t-il, interloqué. Je croyais que c'était l'épée qui m'avait conduit dans cette maison.

\- Ma foi, oui, elle l'a fait, concéda-t-elle en jetant un regard curieux à la lame, mais disons que… hmm, comment dire, reprit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains, je ne sais pas vraiment si…

\- Vous êtes une Moldue ? la coupa Harry, que toutes ces hésitations commençaient à mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Euh… oui, si on veut.

\- Comment ça ? On l'est ou on ne l'est pas, non ? À moins que… vous ne soyez une Cracmolle ? se corrigea-t-il en réalisant qu'il venait sans doute de se montrer très maladroit.

\- Oh non, non. Ici, tout le monde est moldu.

\- Ah, d'accord, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse, mais elles semblaient incapables de trouver le moindre sens à cette situation. Si cette femme était une Moldue et son entourage également, comment diable pouvait-elle savoir qui il était ? Il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre : elle s'adressait à lui avec une certaine familiarité, comme si elle le connaissait bien, mais elle lui était pourtant tout à fait étrangère, il en était certain… N'y tenant plus, il la jaugea une dernière fois du regard, et estimant qu'elle ne semblait pas représenter un danger immédiat, il abandonna tout faux-semblant :

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais… qui êtes-vous ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sembla frémir légèrement et, avec un profond soupir, se résigna à lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait impatiemment :

\- Disons que je suis… ta créatrice.

Cette déclaration le laissa bouche bée. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et parvenir à articuler une réponse.

\- Ma… quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Ma mère s'appelle Lily Potter, et même si je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'elle, je sais qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec vous, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton où perçait la panique.

\- Bien sûr que ta mère était Lily, lui répondit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Naturellement, j'aurais aimé que tu la connaisses, et pour ça aussi je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'un soupçon de culpabilité voilait son regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais d'une certaine manière, c'est moi qui t'ai donné la vie. Je suis celle qui… celle qui t'a inventé.

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, mais une chose était certaine : cette femme était folle. Peut-être avait-elle été envoyée par Voldemort pour le déstabiliser pendant qu'il se préparait à l'attaquer ? Se raccrochant à cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie si son ennemi se préparait à le surprendre, mais le palier était toujours aussi désert. Songeant à ce qu'aurait dit Maugrey Fol'œil s'il s'était contenté d'une aussi maigre preuve, il brandit sa baguette et s'exclama « Hominum revelio ». Rien ne se passa, mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne dans la maison ou parce que son sort avait échoué. La femme se racla la gorge et répondit d'elle-même à sa question muette :

\- Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne ici.

\- La magie ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a un sort qui protège cette maison ?

\- À vrai dire, normalement, ici, la magie… n'existe pas. Mais… tu es là devant moi, et je ne sais pas comment tu as bien pu arriver jusqu'ici, alors…

\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui m'aviez fait venir.

\- Oui, enfin j'imagine que c'est moi, mais lorsque je me suis penchée sur la dernière scène, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que…

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Sur l'écran lumineux, il venait d'apercevoir un nom, et pas n'importe lequel : le sien. Saisi par un horrible pressentiment, il la regarda, livide, et se pencha à nouveau vers l'ordinateur. Pressant ses lunettes contre ses yeux à s'en faire mal, il parcourut le début de la page du document qui s'affichait et manqua s'étouffer. Les phrases qu'il venait de déchiffrer décrivaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans la maison. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Le bureau était-il surveillé par des espions ? Cette femme était-elle une sorte de voyante ? Une foule d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres se pressaient dans son esprit, tâchant d'éclipser la terrible vérité qu'il voyait fondre sur lui. La femme, qui s'était légèrement décalée pour lui permettre de lire, ne disait rien, attendant sans doute qu'il accepte de lui-même l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui. Se redressant, il sentit peser contre lui la lame froide de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui lui parut à la fois un trésor précieux et une cruelle farce. Tâchant de puiser un peu du courage de son illustre propriétaire, il se décida à formuler tout haut les mots qui s'entrechoquaient confusément dans son esprit :

\- Vous êtes… une autrice ?

La femme hocha la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement.

\- Et vous écrivez… sur moi ?

Elle renouvela son geste, lui adressant un sourire timide. Harry, cependant, se sentait légèrement nauséeux, mais il repoussa le vertige qui le menaçait pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa terrifiante pensée :

\- Je suis un personnage ? Votre personnage ?

Elle hocha une dernière fois la tête, l'air presque soulagée qu'il ait enfin compris. Avisant son teint livide, elle se leva prestement et lui céda sa place sur le fauteuil, sur lequel il s'assit lourdement. Il avait le sentiment d'être tombé de balai, entraîné dans une chute sans fin qui disloquait son être tout entier. Il sentait les battements affolés de son cœur, le sang qui battait furieusement dans ses tempes, sa respiration rauque, et plus son corps exprimait sa détresse, plus il se perdait dans le tourbillon de ce cruel mensonge. Comment pouvait-il ressentir toute cette douleur, puisqu'il n'existait pas ? D'où lui venaient toutes ces émotions, ces pensées, ces sensations ? Comment pouvait-il nourrir la violente révolte avec laquelle il rejetait cette vérité de toutes ses forces ? Écrasé par la nouvelle conscience de sa nature inexistante, il agrippa le bureau devant lui, sourd et aveugle à ce qui l'entourait petit à petit, la vague de terreur et d'incompréhension qui l'avait déchiré de toutes parts reflua, puis l'abandonna tout à fait, le laissant prostré devant l'écran auquel se résumait dorénavant son être. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, anesthésié et aussi désemparé qu'un nourrisson ? Il l'ignorait, mais lorsque la femme éternua à côté de lui, se rappelant du même coup à son souvenir, il eut le sentiment de s'éveiller d'une transe qui avait duré des heures.

\- Pardon… vraiment désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en se mouchant aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- À vos souhaits, dit-il par automatisme, surpris d'entendre sa propre voix.

\- Euh… merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire penaud. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien… J'imagine que… enfin je comprends que ce genre de révélation est un peu, enfin je veux dire, vraiment très difficile à avaler, et s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire…

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en tout franchise.

Il avait l'impression que son esprit n'était plus qu'une immense toile vierge, attendant seulement les coups de pinceaux du maître qui déciderait de son destin. Comment aurait-il pu savoir quoi que ce soit ? Une marionnette n'avait d'autres volontés que celles de celui qui la manipulait, d'autres pensées que celles que voulait bien lui prêter son créateur. Soudain, il eut envie de poser une question. Sans doute la femme en avait-elle décidé ainsi… à moins que l'irrésistible curiosité dont elle avait voulu le doter n'ait tellement grandi en lui qu'elle était devenue une étincelle autonome, capable de l'arracher au cauchemar dans lequel il avait plongé ? Cette dernière pensée lui redonna un semblant d'espoir, et il posa sa question avant que ne retombe cette poussée d'optimisme :

\- Vous auriez le pouvoir de me réconforter, simplement en écrivant que je me sens mieux ?

\- J'imagine que oui, finit par répondre la femme après quelques instants de réflexion. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la manière dont tout cela fonctionne. Tu voudrais… tu voudrais qu'on essaye ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, après tout. Il se leva et lui céda la place devant l'écran, attendant bêtement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pensive, elle suspendit quelques secondes ses doigts sur le clavier, puis tapa quelques mots avant de se retourner vers Harry, l'air interrogateur. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Un rhinocéros qui mange une banane ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait penser à ça ?

\- Euh, eh bien, c'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Vous avez une drôle de conception du réconfort, constata-t-il en sentant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Voudrais-tu réellement que j'écrive que d'un coup, tout allait mieux ?

Harry réfléchit sérieusement à sa question. Il s'était senti dépossédé de lui-même et c'est ce qui l'avait précipité dans la terrible léthargie dont il venait seulement de commencer à s'extraire. L'autoriser à manipuler ses émotions, quand bien même ce serait pour son bien, n'était-ce pas se livrer de son plein gré à cette terrifiante mascarade ?

\- Vous avez raison, reprit-il. Non, je préfère que vous n'écriviez pas cela, en tout cas pas pour le moment… restons-en au rhinocéros.

La femme éloigna ses mains du clavier, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit-il en la regardant. Là, vous n'écrivez rien. Et pourtant, je suis là, je pense, je parle, je bouge. Est-ce que vous l'aviez déjà écrit avant que je n'arrive ?

\- Non, admit la femme en le regardant d'un air amusé. Je dois bien t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tout cela est possible. Peut-être est-ce parce que je t'ai doté d'une personnalité, qui s'est développée d'elle-même, parfois contre ma volonté – oui oui, confirma-t-elle en riant devant le haussement de sourcils de Harry. Un personnage finit toujours par s'émanciper de son auteur… même si je pense que tu es le premier à débarquer devant lui et à venir lui faire la conversation dans son bureau.

\- Alors… ça signifie que je pourrais exister même si vous n'écriviez plus sur moi ?

\- Peut-être bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Qui sait ? Peut-être ne suis-je moi-même que le personnage d'un autre auteur ? ajouta-t-elle avec une étincelle rieuse au fond des yeux.

Harry envisagea quelques secondes cette perspective, mais fut bien incapable de décider si elle lui paraissait réconfortante ou encore plus effrayante. Puisqu'on semblait lui donner le droit de trancher lui-même, il fit le choix de ne rien choisir et repoussa fermement cette pensée : il avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Cherchant à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, il réalisa soudain que l'image qu'avait imaginée la femme lui était vaguement familière.

\- Un rhinocéros qui mange une banane, c'est peu commun, lui fit-il remarquer, guettant sa réaction.

\- Oui, sans doute, admit-elle en souriant.

\- Aussi peu commun qu'une piscine de fromage fondu, qu'un trio de flamands roses faisant des claquettes ou qu'une écharpe se transformant en licorne, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- Alors tout ça, c'était vous, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Les rêves étranges, les changements d'humeur… Il n'y a en fait jamais eu de malédiction !

\- Oui, j'en ai peur, reconnut-elle avec un air penaud. Désolée de t'avoir fait passer par toutes ces émotions…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais une vie tout à fait normale, enfin plus ou moins…

\- Oui, plus ou moins, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire confus. Disons que… j'ai eu un doute.

\- Quel genre de doute ? l'interrogea Harry, qui commençait seulement à prendre la mesure de tout ce que signifiait cette histoire.

Il n'était qu'un personnage, mais il n'était pas le seul : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort… Tout ce qu'il avait connu n'était qu'un mirage, toute l'histoire de leurs vies n'était qu'une simple intrigue. Que dirait Hermione lorsqu'elle apprendrait tout cela ? se demanda-t-il comme par réflexe. Rien du tout, se reprit-il, puisqu'Hermione n'était qu'un personnage, bien sûr. Mais puisque la femme affirmait qu'il pouvait prendre son indépendance, peut-être était-ce leur cas à tous ? Hermione existait-elle malgré tout, au-delà de son alter ego de papier ? Il sentit la migraine poindre tout cela devenait beaucoup trop compliqué. La femme le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'après avoir soupesé la question qu'il avait déjà oublié avoir posée, elle entreprit d'y répondre :

\- Je me suis demandé si mon style n'était pas trop classique, trop… ennuyeux à lire, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard anxieux à Harry, comme si elle craignait de le vexer. J'ai voulu essayer… autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous reprochiez à votre style ? s'enquit Harry, que les précautions de la femme commençaient à amuser malgré lui. Je le trouvais très bien, moi. Enfin, je n'aurais pas été contre quelques passages à l'infirmerie de moins, mais j'imagine que ça n'a rien à voir avec votre plume… Votre plume ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front de la main.

\- Ma plume ? répéta la femme, un peu perdue.

\- La prophétie de Trelawney ! Ce n'était pas de Voldemort que vous parliez, mais de vous ! La plume qui volait trop bas, c'était la vôtre ! expliqua-t-il à toute allure, ébahi par la clarté qui se faisait dans son esprit. Le phénix, c'était vous, parce que chaque jour, vous renaissiez avec un nouveau style… et vous aviez conscience que ça ne devait pas continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors… l'Éternelle Flamme ? Celle qui avait le pouvoir de nous délivrer de ce cycle infernal ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- J'avoue m'être laissé aller à un certain lyrisme à ce moment, quand bien même ce n'était pas le bon chapitre pour ça, confessa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné en regardant Harry de biais. Mais l'Éternelle Flamme sur laquelle je comptais, c'était celle de l'inspiration, qui saurait me faire revenir sur le droit chemin…

\- On peut dire que vous nous avez bien baladés, avec cette histoire de prophétie ! s'exclama Harry en lui adressant un regard accusateur.

\- Oui, j'en suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

\- J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à devoir nous rendre des comptes, admit Harry tout en tâchant de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait de poindre.

La femme fit une grimace confuse et tous deux gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Se redressant légèrement, la femme finit par se tourner vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais une tasse de thé ?

\- Euh… oui, merci, répondit Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

La femme attrapa la sienne, qui devait désormais être froide, et passa devant lui. Il lui emboîta le pas et ensemble, ils descendirent dans la cuisine, où elle s'activa sans un mot pour lui préparer une tasse brûlante qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire timide. Après avoir réchauffé la sienne d'un coup de micro-ondes, elle s'en saisit et passa dans le salon avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Harry, qui se sentait légèrement gauche, déposa l'épée au pied de la table basse et l'imita. Savourant la boisson aux arômes de bergamote, il attendit que la femme ranime la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit en effet la parole :

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de vous faire courir dans tous les sens, tu sais. Au départ, je voulais seulement essayer quelque chose, mais je me suis laissé emporter, et la prophétie a débarqué, et ensuite, eh bien…

\- Vous avez fait n'importe quoi, compléta sobrement Harry en regardant sa tasse de thé.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, admit la femme en riant.

\- Avant aussi ceci dit, poursuivit Harry. Je me serais volontiers passé de l'épisode dépressif, et je ne parle même pas du jour suivant…

\- Oui, j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois-ci… reconnut-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall n'ont pas eu l'air trop traumatisées, ceci dit, ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin. Oh, et quelle idée de nous faire ensuite parler en vers !

\- Je l'ai regrettée à l'instant où je l'ai eue, confirma la femme en éclatant de rire. Mais je crois qu'Hermione l'a beaucoup appréciée, au bout du compte.

\- Oui, elle a eu du mal à passer au registre suivant, renchérit Harry. Moi il m'a bien plu, d'ailleurs je dois vous remercier pour la bataille de boules de neige avec Malfoy, c'était très satisfaisant.

\- Avec plaisir ! lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

\- Promettez-moi seulement de ne plus vous lancer dans des histoires de prophétie, d'accord ?

Un silence gêné accueillit cette boutade. Relevant le nez de sa tasse, Harry regarda la femme, qui avait l'air légèrement coupable.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez prévu de remettre ça ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… c'est un peu tard pour changer cette partie de l'intrigue, tu comprends…

\- C'est déjà écrit ? s'étonna Harry. Ça ne me dit rien pourtant !

\- Euh, eh bien, c'est normal, en fait, je… balbutia la femme, qui semblait être au supplice.

\- Oh, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir alors ? demanda Harry, qui commençait réellement à s'amuser. Je vois. Est-ce que ça me concerne ?

\- À vrai dire, c'est compliqué, mais je ne crois pas que je devrais…

\- Me le dire ? Oui, sans doute pas, admit Harry. Mais bon, avouez que j'ai bien le droit d'essayer de deviner ce que vous avez prévu pour moi, tout de même. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Poudlard ?

\- Euh… non, reconnut la femme après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Ah, tant mieux. Est-ce que ça implique que quelqu'un va encore essayer de me tuer ?

\- Euh….

\- Très bien, je commence à avoir l'habitude, vous savez, répondit-il d'un ton léger. Bon, j'imagine que c'est Voldemort… Remarquez, vous avez peut-être pensé à un nouveau psychopathe ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'un seul est largement suffisant, mais après tout je ne suis pas écrivain, je ne sais pas ce qui est nécessaire pour faire une bonne histoire…

\- Non… non, pas d'autre psychopathe, marmotta la femme, l'air tout à fait honteuse.

\- C'est déjà ça, s'enthousiasma Harry avec un optimisme forcé. Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, après tout c'est moi qui vais encore finir en miettes sur un lit de l'infirmerie, pas vous !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est…

\- Je sais, c'est comme ça… et puis je n'étais pas censé me rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas une fatalité, vous ne pouviez pas deviner que je viendrais un jour vous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, mais ça n'excuse rien, bredouilla la femme, qui semblait réellement peinée de tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé – et sans doute de tout ce qu'elle prévoyait encore pour lui.

\- C'est vrai. Dites-moi, au moins… est-ce que mon histoire a du succès ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà lue ?

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête, l'air surprise. Ça… ça oui, on peut le dire. Enfin, sans vouloir me vanter… même si bien sûr, c'est avant tout à toi qu'on le doit… Les gens s'arrachent tes aventures et attendent les suivantes avec une impatience extraordinaire. Tu as bien plus d'admirateurs que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry, d'abord ravi de l'apprendre avant de se raviser. Enfin, des admirateurs, j'en ai aussi dans le monde sorcier, et vous voyez bien à quoi ça m'a mené…

\- Oh, mais c'est différent pour les lecteurs, affirma la femme avec un sourire tendre. Eux te connaissent vraiment, savent exactement qui tu es… et même si tu ne fais pas l'unanimité, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont très nombreux à te soutenir et à t'accompagner dans tes joies et tes peines.

Harry intégra l'information avec un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Il se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise en réalisant qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais eu droit à la moindre intimité, et réconforté de savoir que même lors de ses plus sombres moments, il n'était en fait pas seul ni abandonné de tous comme il l'avait toujours cru. Après tout, pour lui qui avait manqué d'amour pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, n'était-ce pas une belle revanche que d'apprendre que tant d'anonymes vibraient avec lui, comprenaient ses émotions et les partageaient ?

\- Tu sais, reprit la femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres de lecteurs me remerciant de la manière dont tu illuminais leur vie, de toute l'aide que tu leur avais apportée, lorsqu'eux-mêmes vivaient des moments pénibles et que tu les inspirais… Tout cela, c'est à toi qu'on le doit, et tu as de quoi être fier, conclut-elle avec un sourire ému.

Harry ne savait que répondre. Il avait envie de souligner qu'elle était la seule responsable de toute cette reconnaissance, mais après tout, il se tenait dans son salon, discutant de ses aventures avec elle, loin de la plume qui l'avait créé… Peut-être avait-il bien quelque mérite et le droit d'accueillir le plaisir inattendu que cette dernière révélation avait fait naître en lui ? S'autorisant un sourire, il se tourna vers elle et demanda presque timidement :

\- Dites… ce que vous avez prévu pour moi… ça finit bien ?

Elle le regarda avec une réelle tendresse dans les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Tout n'est pas encore précisément défini, et il me reste beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais je te promets que lorsque tout sera terminé, tu seras heureux.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en hochant lentement la tête. Merci.

\- Merci à toi, reprit la femme, les yeux particulièrement humides. Merci pour tout.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux et se sourirent, laissant le silence les enrober de sa douce chaleur. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, suspendus hors du temps, savourant cette étrange communion. Au bout d'une éternité – à moins qu'il ne s'agît de quelques secondes ? – Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers la femme.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? répéta-t-elle, l'air vaguement perplexe.

\- Il va bien falloir que je retourne… dans mon histoire non ? suggéra-t-il en tâchant de ne pas réfléchir à l'étrangeté de sa proposition.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Encore que je ne sais pas exactement comment m'y prendre, puisque j'ignore comment tu as bien pu arriver jusqu'ici… mais nous allons trouver un moyen, assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Peut-être qu'il vous suffira de l'écrire ? songea tout haut Harry.

\- Oui, il faut bien commencer par-là, répondit la femme en reposant sa tasse. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera du premier coup, mais il faut essayer pour le savoir !

Elle se leva d'un air conquérant, et Harry en fit de même, avant de se rasseoir pour récupérer l'épée. Il ignorait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il l'oubliait dans ce salon et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Ensemble, ils empruntèrent à nouveau l'escalier, et la femme lui jeta un coup d'œil ému avant de se rasseoir devant le bureau. Harry hésita quelques instants, mais il réalisa que son choix était fait depuis un certain temps :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'en me renvoyant chez moi, vous pourriez… me faire oublier tout ça ? Je crois que ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, estima-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je le pense aussi, reconnut-elle avec un soupçon de soulagement. Mais même si tu ne t'en souviendras pas, sache que ça a été un immense honneur pour moi que de te rencontrer en chair et en os, et que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, au bout du compte, admit-il avec un sourire en coin. Ne me laissez pas tomber, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Harry ferma les yeux, et le tapotement familier retentit à nouveau, berçant sa conscience qui plongea doucement dans un profond sommeil.

Harry traversait le parc de Poudlard, sa cape resserrée autour de lui pour se protéger du froid mordant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château, il croisa Hagrid, qui le félicita pour son dernier match de Quidditch. Ravi, il échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de rentrer se réchauffer dans le Hall, où de délicieuses effluves lui chatouillèrent les narines. Se laissant guider par l'exquis fumet, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, où un solide petit-déjeuner n'attendait que lui. Il s'attabla et fut bientôt rejoint par Ron et Hermione, qui lui adressèrent un sourire rayonnant : derrière eux venaient Lily et James, accompagnés de Sirius et Rémus. Ils s'assirent autour de lui et se servirent à leur tour, échangeant des plaisanteries et des commentaires réjouis sur le Quidditch, la cuisine des elfes de maison et la moyenne catastrophique de Harry en Histoire de la magie. À la table des professeurs, une femme qui lui était vaguement familière était assise, un grand livre posé devant elle, et lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. Saisi par une bienheureuse somnolence, Harry ferma les paupières l'espace d'un instant, ce qui suffit à mettre fin à son rêve. L'esprit encore comateux, il se retourna dans son lit en souriant. Tout allait bien.


End file.
